Haciendo Justicia
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Un golpe de suerte. ¿Quién se iba a creer que cometería un error despues de tantos años? La consecuencia es que Sirius es ahora libre y tiene un pequeño reto por delante: ¡integrarse de nuevo en la sociedad! Ayudado por Remus, por supuesto.
1. Prologo

**Correción: 13 de abril del 2006 (_No puedo creer la cantidad de faltas que tenía XP_)**

**PRÓLOGO**

¡LIBERTAD!

Sirius respiro una bocanada de aire al salir por la puerta del Ministerio. No tuvo tiempo para mucho más, porque decenas de periodistas y reporteros le esperaban, dispuestos a no dejar escapar un buen titular.

-¡Señor Black! Por favor... ¡sólo unas preguntas!

-¿Qué se siente al estar libre!

-¿Guardará algún tipo de rencor por este error que le ha costado años de su vida?

El antiguo Sirius, el loco y disparatado Sirius de veinte años, con ganas se hubiera parado para posar, que le sacaran fotos y contestar a todas las preguntas habidas y por haber, pero el nuevo Sirius decidió que no estaba de humor para sonreír ante la cámara. Ni tampoco para tocar ese tema en particular: la entrega de Colagusano y su posterior libertad.

Unas manos fuertes le empujaron para que andara mas rápido, hasta introducirse en un coche que el Ministerio de Magia había dispuesto para su uso particular, aunque sólo fuera para llegar a casa de Remus. Se frotó los ojos. Los flashes de las cámaras le habían dejado momentáneamente ciego. Poco a poco fue recuperando la vista y lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en el chofer y en el hombre situado en el asiento de copiloto, su guardaespaldas. El primero era un hombre delgado, ya con poco, pelo a pesar de estar lejos de la cuarentena. No llamaba especial atención. Todo lo contrario al copiloto. Hombre negro que casi llegaba a los dos metros de altura, ancho como un armario y unos brazos que decían "mejor no te metas conmigo". Llevaba la cabeza afeitada, lo que hacia que su mandíbula pareciera mas cuadrada todavía.

Mirando a esos dos hombres, pensó en él. Ya no era un niño. Su aspecto físico y psíquico habían cambiado con los años pasados en Azkaban. Tenía que volver a rehacer su vida, y era consciente de que lo primero que necesitaba era ganarse la confianza de la gente de nuevo. Conjuró un espejo. Sus ojos, de un azul oscuro, se reflejaron. Tenía una mirada triste, que él esperaba que desapareciera algún día. Observó sus rasgos: nariz recta, pómulos altos, labios finos, cejas espesas y oscuras y dentadura perfecta. Definitivamente, la madurez le habíavuelto atractivo (o al menos eso pensaba él), en un hombre al que valía la pena acercarse.

_¿Pero me tendrán miedo? Todos estos años como un criminal... huyendo de la "justicia" (en la que nunca volveré a creer)._

¿Conseguiría otra vez una vida social normal? Por intentarlo no perdía nada. Comodidades, al menos, sí le darían.

**Flashback**

El Ministro de Magia escrutaba a Sirius con esos ojos pequeños e inteligentes.

-Lamentamos este tremendo error, señor Black, pero tiene que entender que las evidencias...

-Lo comprendo.

El Ministro le estrechó la mano. Se le veía verdaderamente afligido por las penas que habían tenido que pasar ese hombre. Estaba claro que quería arreglar la situación. Sólo que no podía. Nadie le devolvería esos años perdidos, de estar junto a sus amigos, de ver crecer a su ahijado... Nadie lo podía arreglar.

-Haremos todo lo posible para que no tenga ningún problema en reintroducirse en la sociedad.

-Muchas gracias, señor Ministro.

-¿Tiene ya un lugar adecuado donde instalarse?

-Me quedaré unos días con un amigo, pero todavía no dispongo de residencia particular.

-Le mandaré a un agente inmobiliario el lunes. Es de toda confianza y le ayudara a encontrar una casa a su gusto. ¿Le parece bien?

-Será perfecto.

-De acuerdo. Y lo siento de nuevo. Todo fue un lamentable error... lamentable...

**Fin del Flashback**

Sirius todavía no se creía su suerte. Habían cogido a Colagusano en un momento de despiste y ya se había celebrado el juicio. Ahora era él el que estaba en Azkaban. Sólo que Peter no podría resistirse a los dementores. Habían querido que estos le dieran el beso, pero al igual que Harry le salvó la vida una vez, él lo hizo ahora. No sabía todavía el porqué, pero lo hizo. De todas formas, se volvería loco.

No valía la penapensar en aquella escoria... y pensó en su futuro. En cuanto llegara a casa de Remus haría una fiesta por todo lo alto. Una fiesta jamás vista... La sangre le bullía de excitación. Estaba deseando llegar y darle a Moony un abrazo por primera vez de forma libre.

-Tuerza aquí a la derecha, Tony -indicó al chófer.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1 

DINNN DONNN

Un Sirius elegantemente vestido abrió la puerta principal, que daba a un jardín pequeño aunque exuberante. Era como la selva privada de Remus, donde se refugiaba del mundo exterior, cuidando una gran variedad de plantas que hasta la profesora Sprout hubiera envidiado.

Al ver a la invitada que esperaba en el rellano, Sirius mostró su mejor sonrisa y le dio la bienvenida.

-Buenos noches. Bienvenida señora....

-Willoughby – soltó tajante la mujer, con una mirada que decía "como-puede-ser-que-no-sepas-mi-nombre".

A Sirius inmediatamente le disgusto. Se la veía demasiado orgullosa y tenia un porte tan prepotente que estuvo tentado de darle una patada en "donde yo me sé" para devolverla a su casa.

-Eso iba a decir. Pase señora Wiloobo.

Sin una palabra de agradecimiento la mujer entró, y Sirius se tuvo que decir a si mismo varias veces que el objetivo de la fiesta era integrarse en el barrio.

Una vez dentro, se recorrió el salón ya lleno de gente y fue saludando, mientras intentaba recordar los nombres de todos. 

Con dolor de cabeza por el esfuerzo, se acerco a una barra que habían instalado para la ocasión en una de las esquinas del salón. Detrás de ésta se encontraba un árabe que Sirius habían conocido en un bar y con el que había congeniado al instante. El hombre, aunque bastante erudito, se había ofrecido para atender a los invitados de su nuevo amigo, y ahora no paraba de servir copas y de charlar.

-¡Baham!- grito animado Sirius – ¡¡Un ron de grosella!!

-Ya van tres, ¿eh? – sonrió Baham, pero inmediatamente le sirvió un vaso hasta arriba.

-¿¿Yo tres?? Has debido de contar mal... – Sirius se llevo el ron a la boca y se bebió de un trago la mitad. Luego se lo devolvió a Baham para que lo rellenase - ¡Massss!!

Remus se acercó a él, hablándole de que un tal Garnett se había metido en la cocina y la estaba saqueando. Sirius, con la mente brumosa por el alcohol, no comprendió al principio. Pero a medida que Moony le iba contando la situación, su boca se fue abriendo lentamente y sus ojos se fueron desorbitando. La alarma se reflejó en su rostro.

-¡Horror! ¡¡Mi comida!!

Salió corriendo hacia la cocina mascullando algo sobre unos bollitos rellenos de caramelo. Remus no perdió ni un segundo y salió detrás de él. Cualquiera sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando se trataba de sus bollitos rellenos de caramelo.

-¡Sirius...! No hagas tonterías...

En la ajetreada persecución esquivando invitados, Remus se choco con una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, tirándola al suelo. 

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Remus le tendió la mano noblemente, ayudándola a levantarse.

Cuando la mujer estuvo de pie, se paso la mano por la túnica granate que llevaba para limpiarla un poco. En esos segundos, Remus aprovecho para observarla. Indiscutiblemente, lo que mas destacaba de ella era su pelo, largo por la cintura, liso y albino. Su tez era nívea (muy blanca) y poseía unos ojos increíblemente azules. Su cuerpo era tan menudo y delicado que Remus sintió un poderoso impulso de abrazarla.

Sin embargo se quedo quieto, incapaz de mover ni un músculo ni de dejar de mirarla.

Al final fue la mujer quien tuvo que dar el primer paso.

-Mi nombre es Irina.

"Irina..."

Fue la voz de esa mujer, tan suave y a la vez tan sensual, la que despertó a Remus de su sueño.

-Yo... – Moony trago saliva, pensando que se estaba comportando como un inseguro adolescente – Remus Lupin. Encantado.

La mujer sonrió con timidez, apenas estirando las comisuras de los labios.

Pero a pesar de sentirse tan contento por haber conocido a Irina, algo intentaba meterse en la mente de Remus, un aviso de que algo se le olvidaba... o alguien.

"Padfoot..."

Reaccionando con rapidez, Remus se despidió. A saber los estragos que habría causado su amigo.

-Lo siento. Debo irme.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio a Sirius a un lado de la mesa y un hombre gordo en el otro extremo, intentando huir de él. 

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces? – exclamó Remus, sabiendo que había llegado a tiempo.

-Se los ha comido... ¡Salvaje! – mascullo, con los ojos echando chispas – Se ha comido mis bollitos... 

Por efecto del alcohol que había bebido, Sirius se deslizo hasta el suelo, quedándose ahí traumatizado. Remus le miro, incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa. Debajo de ese cuerpo (especificando: cuerpazo) de cuarenta años, se conservaba el espíritu del adolescente que había conocido y apreciado como a un hermano.

Remus suspiró, sabiendo que al ser los anfitriones debían de volver a la fiesta.              

-Esta bien... Te comprare mas.

La cara de Sirius se ilumino, esperanzado.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-¿Pero muchos?

-Si, muchos.

-De acuerdo – dijo levantándose – ¡Y deja ya de sonreír! Sino voy a pensar que te has confabulado con ese tragón para que se comiera mis bollitos.

Remus movió la cabeza, resignado. Sirius nunca cambiaría.

-Baham... – murmuro Sirius, acercándose al árabe - ¿Sabes que me ha dicho Moony?

-No.

-Bueno, pues yo te lo voy a decir. Pero shhhh... que es un secreto – miro a ambos lados observando si venia el gordo tragón y luego se acerco a la oreja de Baham, que esperaba curioso – Me ha dicho que me va a comprar muchhoooosss bollitos de caramelo.

Baham se quedo quieto, mirando a Sirius como si estuviera algo trastornado, pero lo achacó a los efectos de la bebida.

-Ohh...

Ya en voz alta, Sirius volvió a dirigirse a Baham.

-Y para celebrarlo, ¡¡otro ron de grosella!!

El árabe se rió, desconcertado, pero no se lo negó.

Remus se acerco a hablar con Sirius, que se apartaba de la cara algunos mechones, con expresión de satisfacción mientras esperaba a que Baham le sirviera la bebida.

-¡Feliz Navidad Moony! – farfullo mientras bebía un gran sorbo.

Mirando con ojos escrutadores a Sirius, Remus le pregunto:

-¿Navidad?...Sirius...

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Moonyyyyyy...

-¿Cuántas copas llevas?

-¿¿Yooo?? – dijo abriendo los ojos mucho, como si se ofendiera - Egsta es la priñera, ¡hip!

Y poniéndole en las manos a un incrédulo Remus la copa medio llena, añadió:

-Y mñira, ni chiquiera me la tergmino.

Agarro por el brazo a una mujer que pasaba por su lado y la sonrió, tratando de que no se le notara la borrachera mucho.

-Buenas nocghes... seguro que chieres una copa... – la mujer se encogió de hombros, divertida - ¡Baham! ¡Amigo mío! ¡Dos copas mas!

Remus se llevo la mano a la cabeza, sabiendo que le esperaba una noche movidita. Pero al fin y al cabo, no le importaba: esta era la noche de Sirius.

Estuvo vigilando unos minutos como su mejor amigo tonteaba con la chica, dispuesto a intervenir si la cosa se pasaba de los limites, pero al final no tuvo mas remedio que dejarles solos. Estaban llamando al timbre otra vez.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡¡Os habéis retrasado!!

Harry y Ron bufaron, enfadados.

-Ha sido por culpa de ese %g&/4*1...

-¡Ron! – Hermione le miro escandalizada.

-...de Snape – siguió Ron sin hacerla caso.

-¡¡No nos dejaba venir!! Que si no teníamos permiso para salir, que si los demás alumnos no se iban a fiestas... bla bla bla... Al final tuvo que intervenir McGonagall – continuo Harry furioso al recordarlo.

Remus enarcó una ceja, sin creerse que Snape pudiera ser tan retorcido incluso en el día de la liberación de Sirius.

-Bueno, menos mal que Sirius no puede enterarse.

-¿Por qué Sirius no puede...?

-¡¡EO EO EO!! ¡¡¡Moooonnnyyyy!!! ¡Mira a quien he encontrado! – Un Sirius borrachín se acercaba a Remus y los chicos, acompañado de dos mujeres unos años mas jóvenes que él, y curiosamente ninguna de las dos era con la que había estado tonteando con anterioridad.

Se quedo parado delante de Ron y Harry, escudriñándoles con sus ojos azules.

-Hum... creo que tendré que buscar a dos chicas mas.

Hermione le miro con mala cara. Sirius sabia perfectamente que llevaba desde sexto saliendo con Ron, y ahora que casi a finales de su séptimo curso, su relación no había variado en nada. ¿Qué pretendía ofreciéndole una chica a su novio?

-No, Sirius no, en serio... no hace falta... – Harry tuvo que detenerle, y le quito su sexta... o séptima... o tal vez octava... copa de las manos - Creo que ya has bebido demasiado.

Sirius asintió obedientemente, como si Harry hubiera sido su padre. Las dos mujeres miraron a éste último, riéndose.

-Bueno, chicas, será mejor ir a dar una vuelta.

Con las mujeres todavía a su lado, regresó a las cercanías de la barra. Remus se temió lo peor:

-Creo que voy a ir a controlarle.

Los tres se quedaron solos, mirando como el padrino de Harry y su ex profesor desaparecían entre la masa de invitados.

-¿He oído algo de barra? – murmuro Ron, casi corriendo hacia ella.

-No, Ron, ¡no vas a beber!

-Claro que voy a beber. Es una fiesta, Hermione, ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo quieres que no bebamos? – pregunto Ron, como si fuera obvio.

Ron se detuvo delante de la fila de botellas que Baham había colocado en la mesa para que los invitados eligieran. 

-Creo que... ¡si! Por favor, una copa de esto, mezclado con ese verde... y si... aquel de la esquina.

-Una mezcla explosiva... espero que sepa usted lo que hace – comento riéndose el árabe.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.

-¡No! ¡No lo sabe! ¡¡Y me niego a tener un novio borracho!! Pónganos tres cervezas de mantequilla – declaro Hermione tajante.

-Herm... Venga Hermy... Es solo una noche.

-¡No! Y no discutas.

Ron cogió enfadado su cerveza, bebiéndosela a sorbitos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta.

-¡Venga Harry! Vayamos a dar una vuelta.

Harry miro a Ron y se encogió de hombros, como dándole a entender que ella era la que mandaba.

En cuanto se fueron, Ron se planto delante de Baham, mirando de vez en cuando por encima de su hombro para ver si regresaba su novia.

-Por favor... sírvame lo de antes en esta jarra – murmuro tendiéndole vacía la jarra donde había estado la cerveza de mantequilla.

-No te rindes tan fácilmente, ¿eh, chaval?

Ron agarro la jarra ya llena, que mas o menos tenia el mismo color que la cerveza aunque un olor mucho mas fuerte, y le dio un trago. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. El camarero ese tenía razón. La mezcla era considerablemente fuerte.

Después de beberse casi la mitad de la jarra, se sujeto a una mesa para no perder el equilibrio y con la cabeza en las nubes llego hasta donde se encontraban Hermione y Harry.

-Hermy... – Ron la beso apenas posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Harry se dio la vuelta. Aunque ya debería haberse acostumbrado, los besos y arrumacos entre sus mejores amigos lo seguían poniendo incómodo. 

-¡¡¡Ron!!!

-¿Qué?

-¡¡No me lo puedo creer!!

-¿Qué?

-¡¡Has bebido!!

-¿Yo?

-¡Ronald Weasley!... Ni se te pase por la cabeza mentirme – Hermione le miro, comenzándose a enfadar peligrosamente.

-Yo...

-Dame la jarra – Ron se la tendió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Hermione la olisqueo y volvió a mirar a Ron – Esto esta lleno de alcohol. ¡No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto! Después de...

-Hermione, ¡tenemos 17 años! – las orejas de Ron se estaban empezando a poner rojas por la exasperación.

Harry decidió alejarse. Esta pelea prometía durar horas.

Mirando desde un rincón, Harry se dio cuenta de que no conocía a nadie. Sabiendo que si Ron y Hermione habían acabado de discutir estarían haciendo las paces demasiado empalagosamente para su gusto, optó por no volver con ellos. Vio que su padrino seguía entreteniendo a algunas mujeres y prefirió no molestarle. De todas formas, Sirius no estaba en condiciones de mantener una conversación medianamente inteligente.

Por eso decidió buscar a su antiguo profesor de Defensa. Lupin debería de andar por ahí, entre la gente. No seria muy difícil encontrarlo, y, en efecto no lo fue.  Remus se le acerco por detrás, sobresaltándole.

-¿Qué tal, Harry? ¿Has visto a Sirius? – pregunto mirando a los invitados, con gesto ceñudo – Lo he vuelto a perder. Espero que no haga ninguna tontería.

-Esta ahí – dijo Harry señalando con el índice a un grupo de mujeres – En el centro.

-Debí de haberlo imaginado – contesto suspirando Remus, y luego, como dándose cuenta de lo solo que estaba Harry, añadió - ¿Y Ron y Hermione?

Harry se encogió de hombros, indicándole que no tenia la mas mínima idea.

-O peleándose o reconciliándose. En cualquiera de los dos casos yo no pinto nada.

Remus le miro, dudando que decir a continuación. Esta claro que el ahijado de su amigos se estaba aburriendo, y que no conocía a nadie con quien pasar el rato. De todas formas, tampoco había nadie de su edad. Él, aunque le hubiera gustado, no podía pasar toda la noche dándole conversación. Tenia otras obligaciones.

-Bueno Harry. Me tengo que ir.

El muchacho simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con amargura.

-Dentro de un rato volveré, ¿de acuerdo? Intenta divertirte.

Una vez estuvo solo de nuevo, Harry dejo vagar sus pensamientos.  Remus tenia buen aspecto. Se notaba que hacia ya varios días que había pasado la luna llena. Pensó en como debía de haberle afectado la soledad en los años que estuvo alejado de sus mejores amigos. Se debió de haber sentido igual que Harry en este momento, solo que este último tenia la seguridad de que dentro de un rato los volvería a ver. Sacudió la cabeza, desterrando esas ideas. Solo conseguían hacerle sentir mas solo.

Remus echo un ultimo vistazo a Harry, antes de salir del salón donde se celebraba la fiesta. Entro en una pequeña sala, con las paredes atestadas de libros. ¿Cuántas horas había pasado en esa estancia? Se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta inútil. Nunca podría recordarlo. Con un movimiento de varita encendió el fuego y un par de candelabros que colgaban de las paredes.

Se arrodillo en el suelo de madera gastada y echo un puñado de polvos flu a la lumbre. Luego metió la cabeza, diciendo claramente el lugar y espero, intentando no pensar en la incomodidad que sentía.

-¿Albus? ¿Estas ahí?

Un anciano de larga barba blanca se levanto de su silla, acercándose a la chimenea.

-Hola Remus. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, no... bueno, Padfoot esta borracho como una cuba, pero eso ya se sabe. Solo me preguntaba si te apetecería pasarte por aquí.

-¿Y...?

Remus sonrió. Era imposible esconder nada a Dumbledore.

-Y si podrías venir acompañado.

-Cuéntame que se te ha ocurrido – contesto el anciano, haciendo aparecer un sillón y sentándose en él.

Harry había estado intentando acercarse a Sirius durante cinco minutos, pero la masa de mujeres que le rodeaba era increíble.

-Hem... perdona...

Unos tímidos toques en el brazo le hicieron girarse.

-¿Eres... eres Harry Potter?

Harry asintió cansado. Había evitado esa situación durante toda la noche. El hombre que ahora le estrechaba la mano sin parar de hablar era viejo y rechoncho.

-Soy Ruskin Maugham. Vivo dos casas mas abajo. No puedo creerlo. El gran Harry Potter. ¡Es todo un honor! 

Hablaba demasiado rápido por los nervios, y Harry deseo que además de mas lento, hablara mas bajo. Echo un vistazo alrededor, pero nadie les había oído.

-Si, yo también estoy encantado de conocerle. Ahora si me perdona... tengo que ir con...

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. No le entretengo mas.

Harry huyo en cuando le hombre le soltó la mano, pero horrorizado vio como el hombre iba corriendo a lo que parecía ser su mujer, y decía algo mientras le señalaba. La mujer sonrió, y Harry se dio cuenta de que le faltaban dos dientes. Aunque lo intento, no pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

La mujer se le empezó a acercar, mientras Harry desviaba la vista a la pared, como si hubiera algo interesante.

-¡Es HARRY POTTER! ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!

-Por favor, señora, hable mas bajo...

Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Varias personas a su alrededor le miraron la frente y empezaron cuchichear entre ellas. Durante casi un cuarto de hora, Harry estuvo estrechando manos de gente desconocida e intentando recordar los nombres de casi una treintena de personas.

Dumbledore, en su despacho, sonrió a la cabeza de Remus Lupin, que todavía seguía en la chimenea.

-Calculo que en un cuarto de hora estaremos allí. Voy a mandar un prefecto a buscarla – luego miro su reloj de muñeca, que en nada se parecía a uno normal – Iremos por polvos flu.

-De acuerdo, Albus. Os estaré esperando.

Levantándose del suelo, salió de la habitación, pensando en la época en que sus amigos y él habían hecho lo imposible para juntar a James y a Lily.

-En cierta manera, me recuerdan a ellos.

Sirius salió del grupo de mujeres a trompicones. Entre el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir, y el parloteo interminable de ellas, conseguían cansarle.

A lo lejos vio una melena castaña, que identifico automáticamente como la de Hermione. De pronto, le entraron ganas de ver a Harry. No recordaba haberle saludado (*cof* alcohol *cof***)**

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde esta...? – Sirius se paro en seco. Por como estaban Ron y Hermione de juntos supo que había interrumpido algo.

Los dos, que habían estado haciéndose carantoñas unos segundos antes, miraban ahora a Sirius con las mejillas rojas.

-Hem... veréis... ¿No sabéis donde esta Harry?

-Estaba con nosotros, pero se ha debido de ir – contesto Ron, mirando a su alrededor. Había estado tan enfrascado con Hermione, que no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, gracias... – dijo Sirius, y luego mientras se iba, con una sonrisa picara añadió – Vosotros seguid con lo vuestro.

Se alejo a toda velocidad, intentando sacudirse de encima la sensación de incomodidad que le había invadido.

Sorprendido, vio a un grupo de gente que rodeaba a su ahijado y le estrechaba la mano. Éste estaba pálido, y al ver a su padrino, le miro con ojos impotentes. No hacían falta las palabras. Sirius entendió a la perfección que quería que le sacara de ese embrollo en el que se había metido sin querer.

Sirius hizo un movimiento de varita, y de la nada comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta. Los invitados, poco a poco, fueron juntándose en parejas, y dejando a Harry en paz. El padrino se sonrió satisfecho. Había tenido numerosas ocasiones de comprobar como disfrutaba la gente con el baile. Nunca fallaba.

Se iba a acercar por fin a su ahijado, que miraba agradecido, cuando la mujer a la que le faltaban dos dientes (la que había proclamado el nombre de Harry), le cogió de la mano y le saco a bailar.

Sirius hizo todo lo posible para librarse de ella, pero la mujer le sujetaba fuertemente, como si no quisiera que su presa se escapase. (Nda. Pobre Padfoot...). La celebridad de la fiesta miro a Harry con ojos desesperados, pidiendo ayuda. Éste ultimo solo pudo encogerse de hombros, indicando que él no podía hacer nada. Antes de desaparecer entre el gentío, Harry pudo leer en los labios de su padrino la palabra 'traidor'.

-Harry...

Al oír otra vez su nombre, Harry se dio la vuelta, malhumorado. Cogió con brusquedad la mano de quien fuera que le hablase, y se la estrecho.

-¡Si! Yo tambien estoy encantando de conocerte. ¡Me alegro muchísimo de vert...! –las ultimas palabras murieron en su boca, al ver que no se trataba de nadie que quisiera presentarse.

Su pelo rojo caia salvajemente sobre sus hombros, e iba vestida con una tunica azul oscuro.

-Hola Ginny... lo siento mucho... pense que eras... ¿pero que haces aquí?

-He venido con Dumbledore – dijo señalando a una esquina, donde estaban el director y Remus. Ambos, al ver que miraba, le saludaron sonrientes.

Por sus caras inocentes, Harry sospecho que estaban tramando algo, pero devolvió el saludo.

-Bueno, me alegro de que hayas venido. Esto empezaba a ser muy aburrido.

Si, yo tambien me alegro – luego bajo la miraba y dijo – No es que me moleste, pero si quieres puedes soltarme la mano. No me voy a perder, ¿sabes?

Al bajar la vista, Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba estrechando su mano. La soltó rápidamente, poniéndose rojo.

.Lo siento – murmuro incomodo - ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Ginny miro a las parejas que bailaban al ritmo de la música.

-¿Te apetece bailar? – pregunto, y sin esperar una respuesta, le cogió del al mano y le saco a la pista.

-Me encanta hacer de Celestina – dijo resuelto Albus, mirando a la pareja bailar una lenta.

-Hacen una buena pareja – asintió Remus, para luego ver como al lado de Harry pasaba la mujer gorda, prácticamente arrastrando a Sirius para que bailara una tercera canción con ella – En cambio, no creo que esa sea la media naranja de Padfoot. Creo que iré a echarle una mano.

-De acuerdo. Estaré saludando a una par de amigos que he visto – dijo el anciano a modo de despido.

Cuando termino la balada, Sirius se alejo un poco de su indeseada acompañante, y empezó su plan para librarse de ella.

-Señora.

-Llámame solo Lettice – susurro intentando poner voz seductora y agitando repetidas veces sus pestañas, cubiertas con varias capas de rimel rojo.

-O.o... (Sirius entre en shock durante varios segundos)... Hem... si vera, Lettice. Estoy trastornadísimo porque siento que usted esta perdiendo su valioso tiempo bailando con alguien como yo. Estoy seguro de que miles de invitados desean conocerla, y usted esta aquí, conmigo, perdiendo su tiempo.

La mujer asintió, complacida de que ese hombre tuviera tan elevada opinión sobre ella.

-Bueno – comenzó – para que mentirle. Es cierto que tengo que saludar a diario a muchas personas, ya sabe, pero no se preocupe. Estoy encantada de pasar estos minutos con usted.

Sirius miraba a Lettice intentando mantenerse serio, aunque sabia que como no se alejara pronto de ella, iba a soltar una carcajada delante de sus narices. Dudaba que esa señora, a simple vista la cotilla del barrio, saludara a alguien mas que a su panadero habitual.

-No, de eso nada. No puedo volver a bailar con usted sabiendo que esta malgastando su tiempo. De todas formas ha sido un placer. Y ahora, si me disculpa...

Sirius se dio la vuelta y se marcho con paso digno, escuchando como la señora decía en voz baja un "que hombre mas atento". Al ver a Remus prácticamente a su lado, y sabiendo que había escuchado toda la conversación, no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que había estado conteniendo.

-Yo venia a ayudarte, pero me he fijado en que sabes arreglártelas muy bien sin mi. Eres un hombre muy atento, Padfoot – dijo Remus, con un guiño en sus ojos.

-Ni una palabra mas. No se te ocurra mencionar esto, Moony- advirtió señalando a su amigo con el dedo – Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

-Eso te pasa por beber nueve copas de Ron.

-Tampoco exageres (*-*). ¿Sabes donde esta Harry?

-Ocupado – dijo señalando a la pareja, que todavía bailaba.

-¿Esa es Ginny? – pregunto perplejo Sirius.

-Si. La invite yo.

-Hay que admitir que Harry sabe elegirlas.

-Pederasta... ¬¬ (Nda. Pederasta es alguien mayor de edad, que le gustan las menores)

-Bueno, voy a dar una vuelta. Si viene Harry dile que me busque, y si viene la gorda dile que me he muerto.

-Creo que le diste muy buena impresión. Mañana todo el mundo sabrá el hombre tan atento que eres ^^

-Cállate...

-Perdone señorita. Veo que esta usted muy sola.

Sirius hablaba a una mujer delgada, de pelo largo, que no era otra que Irina. La mujer sonrió nerviosa, con la mejillas rosadas.

-¿Me permite un baile?

La mujer ahora miro con miedo a su alrededor, buscando a alguien, pero por su inmediata cara de alivio, no debió de encontrar. Sirius, preocupándose por su agudo dolor de cabeza, no se dio cuenta de su atemorizada expresión. Ella le tendió la mano, y Sirius la llevo a la pista.

Hermione dio un ultimo beso a Ron.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Harry, ¿no te parece? Se debe de estar aburriendo mucho.

-Tienes razón – suspiro, levantándose del sillón en el que estaban los dos.

-No, espera. Será mejor que te sientes – soltó la chica, empujando a su novio de nuevo a los cojines.

-¿Pero no has dicho que íbamos a buscarle?

-Eso era porque pensaba que estaba solo.

-Bueno, es lógico que esté acompañado. ¿pero por qué no podemos ir si Harry está hablando con Sirius y Remus?

-No me refiero a esa clase de compañía.

-¿Y entonces a quien...? ¡Ah! ¿Esa es...?

-Tu hermana.

-¿Pero que hace aquí? ¿Y están bailando delante de todos? Deberíamos ir con ellos y decirles algo...

-Tu te quedas aquí – advirtió severa Hermione – Tu hermana tiene dieciséis años, Ron. No es una niña para que ahora te entren esos aires de hermano protector.

-Ya, pero...

-Pero nada, Ronald Weasley. No vas a decir ni una palabra a Ginny.

-Pero...

-Ni una palabra.

Ron bajo los ojos. En su interior sabia que Hermione tenia razón. Siempre la tenia. Pero de todas formas...

Remus hablaba con Baham sobre los invitados. Al parecer había algunos que le habían murmurado sus opiniones sobre la inocencia de Sirius al árabe, y éste ahora se las transmitía al licántropo. En cuanto las oyó, Remus supo que Sirius no debía de enterarse.

Dando un pequeño sorbo al vaso que Baham le acaba de dar (0% alcohol), observo como Sirius bailaba una lenta con una mujer muy bella. Tenia la tez muy clara, las comisuras de los labios de estiraban discretamente formando una dulce sonrisa, tenia el pelo liso y albino... albino... ¿Irina?

Como si antes no la hubiera reconocido, Remus se dio cuenta de que era la mujer que le había dado la vuelta al corazón. ¿Y Sirius estaba tonteando con ella? Sin saber porqué, sus pies se dirigieron a la pareja, para interrumpirles.

Dio un par de golpes con el dedo índice en el hombro de Sirius, haciendo que éste girara. 

-¿Quieres algo, Moony?

De pronto se sintió como un estúpido. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? ¿Perdona Sirius, pero no toques a esta mujer? Sonaba ridículo.

Sirius miro a su amigo, sorprendido. Como si la bombilla de su cerebro se iluminara, comprendió lo que pasaba con su amigo y decidió sacarle de ese pequeño problema.

-Ya entiendo, Moony. Me quieres robar mi pareja, ¿verdad? . dijo sonriendo a Remus. Luego se giro para mirar a Irina, y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla – Bailas muy bien. Pero ten cuidado con mi amigo, ¿de acuerdo? Que no te pise.

Remus se puso rojo, y esbozo una sonrisa, mirando a Sirius con cara entre agradecimiento y un "La ultima frase sobraba. Date por muerto"

Irina asintió y se paso una mano por el pelo, dejando a la vista su oreja. A Remus le complació ver que eran ligeramente puntiagudas, como las de una elfa. Su pequeña elfa.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos. Voy a saludar a Dumbledore.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y se marcho en dirección al director, que pedía a Baham un sorbete de limón.

La pareja se miro. Comenzaron solo por una canción, y sin darse cuenta, Remus e Irina pasaron el resto de la noche juntos.

*** Varias horas después ***

La fiesta había terminado y los invitados habían salido contentos de casa de Remus. Ahora ya solo quedaban en la casa los dos anfitriones y el director, acompañados de los cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¿Les dejaras pasar la noche? – pregunto Sirius, mirando por la ventana del ático a las dos parejas, que se encontraban de dos zonas distintas del jardín.

-Creo que si – aseguro en anciano, acariciándose la barba – Teniendo en cuenta de que es una ocasión especial.

-Eso es lo que pensaba – asintió con vehemencia Sirius.

-Tendrán permiso para saltarse las dos primeras horas. Luego que vayan por polvos flu a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-De acuerdo. Los tendrás ahí a las once.

El director sonrió una ultima vez y luego con un suave 'pop' desapareció, camino a Hogwarts.

Sirius miro por el telescopio para ver como Ginny posaba por primera vez susnlabios sobre los de Harry.

-Como te descubra te mata.

-Es imposible que me descubra, mi querido Moony. Tengo demasiada practica.

-¿Te dedicas a espiar a las parejas?

Sirius no contesto. Estaba mirando interesado como Harrt intentaba "disimuladamente" coger la mano de la pelirroja.

-¿No crees que es demasiado inseguro? – pregunto Sirius, mirando a su amigo, y luego agrego en tono soñador – Me recuerda a ti cuando besaste por primera vez a Jannie.

-¿¿¿QUUEEE??? ¿¿ME ESTUVISTE ESPIANDO??

Sirius se quedo mudo, sabiendo que se había ido de la lengua.

-Yo no fui. Fue James.

-Ya, seguro. Confiesa Padfoot.

Sirius no le hizo caso, intentando evitar tener que contarle todo, y miro otra vez al jardín.

-¿No te recuerdan a ellos, Moony? – pregunto con una nota de tristeza en la voz – Míralos desde aquí. Son idénticos... por lo menos físicamente.

Remus le observo, incapaz de decir nada.

-No sabes cuanto los echo de menos. Daría cualquier cosa por que volvieran – murmuro con los ojos perdidos -¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué Lily y James, Moony?

Sabiendo que las palabras no confortarían a su amigo, le puso una mano en el hombro. Sirius le miro, con los ojos brillantes y una media sonrisa.

-Por lo menos ahora estoy contigo.

-Lo mismo digo, amigo. Pero ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Ha sido un día duro.

*** A la mañana siguiente * (Ya se han ido Harry y compañía)**

-¡Que asco de casa, Sirius! – grito Remus desesperado, mirando la suciedad que todavía les quedaba por limpiar.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, ya me duele la muñeca de los movimientos de varita.

-No, no me sirve – suspiro Remus - ¿Y que es esto? ¡Arg! ¡¡Una mancha en la alfombra!!

-Tírala. Ya esta muy vieja.

-No tengo dinero para comprar otra.

-Yo la comprare – y antes de que su amigo pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, Sirius continuo – Te la debo. Es mi pago por dejarme estar en tu casa y hacer la fiesta.

-¿Cómo no te voy a dejar estar en mi casa, Padfoot? Eres mi amigo. No necesito ningún pago por eso.

-Entonces considéralo un regalo de un amigo. Y deja de hablar o no acabaremos nunca.

*** 1 hora después ***

Remus miraba lo limpia que había quedado la casa después de un duro trabajo. Sirius se había repanchigado en el sofá, y el esperaba la llegada de El Profeta por correo-lechuza. Segundos después, un enorme búho marrón entraba por la ventana, y espero allí hasta que Remus le pago.

-¿Qué dice? – pregunto Sirius, abriendo un ojo.

-Sales en primeras pagina. Una foto enooooorme...

Sirius abrió el otro ojo y murmuro un "pásamelo". Remus le lanzo el periódico y espero hasta que su amigo terminara de leer la noticia, para que diera su opinión.

-Salgo muy guapo – sonrió, mirando su foto.

Remus hizo girar sus ojos y le quito El Profeta a Sirius.

-No me has dejado terminar de leer la noticia – dijo pasando a la segunda hoja. Su rostro se ensombreció.

-Aquí hay una foto de...

-No menciones a esa rata – corto con voz peligrosa Sirius – No quiero volver a oír hablar de él nunca. Que se pudra en Azkaban.

Remus no dijo una sola palabra y tiro el periódico a la basura. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para que su amigo recuperara su habitual buen humor.

-¿Cuándo decías que iba a venir el agente? – pregunto, para cambiar de tema.

-O.o

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me había olvidado de él.

-... ¬¬ ...

-Viene mañana a primera hora. Hemos quedado en un café cercano, donde me enseñara las casas que hay disponibles.

-De acuerdo. ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?

-No se... tengo que comprar varias cosas, pero luego podríamos ir a cenar. Invito yo.

-De acuerdo... pero pagamos a medias – contesto Remus sonriendo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, vencido.

-Acepto.

-Buenos días. Estaba buscando una alfombra persa.

El hombre que le atendía le observo con detenimiento, reconociéndole por los periódicos. Había que admitir que Sirius era un hombre elegante, de buen aspecto y usaba ropa cara. Pero él no se fiaba de las apariencias, y seguía viendo en Sirius a un hombre que había estado varios años como un vulgar fugitivo, escapando de la 'justicia'. Por fin decidió que dejaría a un lado sus opiniones sobre é, y le trataría como a un cliente mas.

-Buenos días, Sr. Black. Tengo un par de alfombras que quizá le interesen.

-No importa el precio – aseguro Sirius, siguiendo al pretencioso vendedor.

-Nos han venido hace poco. Son bastante grandes, y con exquisitos dibujos que... – el hombre explicaba mientras llevaba a Sirius al lugar donde se extendían las dos alfombras.

Remus miro la puerta de la casa. Dio unos pasos y levanto el brazo para llamar. Luego, negando con la cabeza, lo bajo y comenzó a alejarse. Cuando llevaba apenas un par de metros andados, de dio la vuelta, volvió a recorrerlos y llamo indeciso con los nudillos.

En el mismo momento en que lo hizo, se arrepintió, y hubiera salido corriendo sino hubiese sido porque la puerta se abrió. Irina apareció, en opinión de Remus, mas bella que nunca. Vestía una túnica fina, que caía con libertad, pero a la vez marcando su figura.

Remus abrió la boca, pero no le salió ni un simple saludo.

-Remus... creo que no es momento para que – dijo pasándose la mano por los ojos. El hombre no pudo evitar fijarse en la pequeña lagrima que había en ellos. ¿Estaba llorando?

-Irina, ¿estas bien? – pregunto dudoso. Él quería ayudar, pero no sabia si se estaba metiendo demasiado en la intimidad de la mujer.

-Yo... tienes que irte. En serio, Remus. No es un buen momento.

Su voz temblaba, y el licántropo no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Pero dime que te pasa – dijo cogiéndola la mano, para impedirla cerrar la puerta.

-Por favor... solo vete.

Otra lagrima, que brilló a la luz del Sol, rodó por su mejilla.

-Por favor...

Remus la miro preocupado. Ahí estaba pasando algo raro, pero no se atrevía a insistir mas. Ella le había dicho que se fuera, que no era buen momento. ¡Pero no podía dejarla en ese estado sola! No soportaba verla llorar.

-Déjame ayudarla y...

-No puedes... Nadie puede ayudarme.

-Tal vez si...

-Por favor, Remus. Necesito que te vayas. Por favor.

En parte dolido, y sin comprender nada, Remus hizo algo que nunca había hecho con ninguna otra mujer a la que conociera desde hacia solo un día. La beso. Y ese beso fugaz hizo que Irina comenzase a llorar, incapaz de contener mas las lagrimas.

-Por favor... vete...

Remus dio la vuelta y bajo los escalones de la entrada, sin mirar atrás. Sabia que si lo hacia y veía llorar a la mujer de nuevo, no podría marcharse.

Irina le vio atravesar su pequeño jardín delantero, y sin apartar ni una sola de las lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, murmuro entre sollozos:

"No puedo permitir que él te haga daño"

*************

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK. Lo demás es mío, solo mío =D

Nda: Wow! Por fin lo acabe... 4 horas sin parar de escribir ayer por la noche ^^. No me lo creo! Weno, espero que os guste. Os ha dejado la intriga de porque lloraba Irina? Espero q si, porque se supone que os la tenia que dejar. A ver si subo el próximo cap pronto, que por lo que tengo pensado es todo de Sirius *-* Sirius buscando casa... yendo de compras... Tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Plis, dejad reviews!! Joanne


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Sirius entró en el bar y miró alrededor. El dueño estaba detrás de la barra, limpiando con magia algunos vasos que volaban de aquí para allá. Se acerco a él y, dándole la espalda, le pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era que le reconocieran, así que se fue a una mesa apartada, al lado de un gran ventanal.

Nunca antes había estado en aquel bar y lo observó con curiosidad, fijándose en todos los detalles. Lo habían amueblado de modo que pareciera una antigua posada, con sencillas pero cómodas mesas y sillas de madera clara. La pared estaba dividida en dos zonas, la inferior de piedras grandes grisáceas y la superior pintada de un color ocre. Dos grandes ventanales adornaban la pared que daba a la calle, donde, según se fijo, paseaban bastantes personas cargadas de bolsas.

Oyó unos ruidos a su lado, y supo que el dueño del bar estaba sirviéndole la cerveza. No le miró - para que no le reconociera - y un masculló un casi inaudible "gracias" cuando vio la jarra delante de él. Supo que el dueño le miraba, pero no se molestó en decirle nada.

Llevaba ya cinco minutos y el agente inmobiliario no había aparecido. Se fijó atentamente para ver si, por casualidad, alguno de los consumidores del bar fuera la persona a quien esperaba. 

En una de las esquinas, entre sombras, había un viejo de apariencia bastante pobre, que leía el periódico del día y bebía pequeños sorbos de un café que humeaba. En otra de las mesas había una pareja de jóvenes, conversando en voz baja, misteriosamente. Por otro lado, había un hombre cuarentón dormido. Sirius no se molestó en fijarse en su apariencia. Estaba seguro de que no era el agente. Y por último el dueño, un hombre gordinflón y calvo, con un gran bigote gris que meneaba de vez en cuando, y le daba una actitud bonachona.

No sabia porqué, pero Sirius sospechaba que ninguno de ellos era la persona esperada (^^). Bebió un último sorbo de su cerveza, prácticamente dejándola vacía, y se levantó para dirigirse a la barra. Tenía que hablar con el dueño. Solo esperaba que fuera de las personas que no ven las noticias, ni leen los periódicos, ni... vale, era imposible que no le reconociera. Había salido en todos los medios informativos posibles.

Sirius suspiró profundamente, y se acercó con paso cansino hasta el dueño, que le observó con sorpresa. A pesar de que estaba claro que le había reconocido, le gusto la actitud que tomo el hombre, haciendo como si no supiera nada de él.

-Buenas tardes.

-Hola. Mire... estoy esperando a una persona. No se decirle como es, pero si entra alguien diciendo que tenía una cita, ¿podría avisarme?

-Por supuesto, señor...

Sirius sonrió un poquito. Que carácter tan extraño tenia el dueño. Le preguntaba su nombre... ¡como si no lo supiera!

-No disimule que no me conoce... pero de todos modos, Black. - respondió Sirius, sincero, tendiéndole la mano.

El hombre soltó una carcajada, y su gran bigote se agitó. Aceptó la mano, estrechándosela vigorosamente.

-Espero verle por aquí a menudo, señor Black. Y no se preocupe... en cuanto llegue, le avisaré.

-Muchas gracias - contestó Sirius con una sonrisa. Se pregunto mentalmente con cuantas situaciones así se encontraría.

**

Un hombre con maletín entró en el bar. Sirius, que le miraba, deseando que fuera ya el agente, vio como bajaba los dos escalones de la entrada y daba un traspiés. El maletín cayó en el suelo, causando un estrépito enorme. Éste se abrió y todos los papeles y carpetas oscuras que contenía salieron volando.

El hombre que dormía, del susto, se golpeo con la cabeza en la pared, e, inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la zona lastimada, soltando un grito de dolor.

Sirius había hecho el amago de levantarse para ir a ayudar, pero vio que el dueño ya estaba recogiendo las carpetillas y se volvió a sentar, mirando la escena. El dueño volvía a reírse con voz potente, y hacia bromas sobre la patosidad del hombre. Parecían conocerse, y, por lo que pudo escuchar, esa escena era habitual por las mañanas.

Con el estruendo, nadie se fijó en una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, que entraba silenciosamente. Se acercó a la barra y espero allí, sin mirar a nada en especial. Al final, y en vista que el dueño era un prodigioso charlatán, tuvo que interrumpir su conversación con el hombre del maletín.

Sirius se fijó por primera vez en ella. Intercambió unas pocas palabras con el hombre, y vio que éste señalaba en su dirección. Se quedó paralizado. No sabía porqué, pero se había imaginado que el agente sería un hombre. Al ver a la mujer, se rió por dentro, pensando en lo idiota que había sido al asumir eso.

La mujer se quedó plantada delante de él, mirándole con curiosidad, como tantas veces le había pasado estos últimos días. 

-Buenos días. Soy Karim Kerouac, agente inmobiliaria.

-Sirius Black. Encantado - se presentó él, estrechándole la mano que le tendía.

Era bastante guapa, aunque de un modo especial. No era la típica mujer escultural, sino al contrario. Sirius juzgó que aproximadamente mediría unos quince centímetros menos que él. Vestía con sencillez, y esa fue una de las cosas que más apreció. No llevaba maquillaje, y sus ojos oscuros impresionaban. El pelo, rizado y largo, de un color caoba, estaba recogido en un moño, que dejaba caer con naturalidad bastantes mechones. Tenía una boca expresiva de labios gruesos y rosados, y Sirius hubiera jurado que nunca había visto una sonrisa como aquella. Para acabar de describirla, diremos que no era delgada, sino que su figura era redondeada, completamente distinta de las mujeres con las que Sirius se había acostumbrado a salir en Hogwarts. Y fue esa diferenciación con ellas lo que le atrajo irresistiblemente.

-Siento el retraso.

-Ha merecido la pena - dijo en un susurro.

-¿Perdone? - preguntó Karim. Sirius dudó por un momento en sí ésta le habría oído.

-... No, nada... que no se preocupe.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿le parece bien?

-Estupendo.

Karim encabezó la marcha, saliendo del bar a la calle. Sirius la siguió, interesado en saber que tipo de casas le enseñaría. Andaron unos cinco minutos, en los que Karim le preguntó que tipo de casa buscaba.

-Pues... que sea grande, porque tengo intención de que mi ahijado venga a vivir conmigo. Moderna y... con un jardín grande, a ser posible en un lugar sin muggles para poder jugar al quidditch. No se que mas... varias habitaciones para invitados, supongo. ¿Me recomienda algo mas? - pregunto mirando a la mujer, con los ojos brillantes. Solo pensar en que por fin tendría una casa de su propiedad se emocionaba.

-Por ahora creo que será suficiente. Tengo varias en mente que... bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. ¿Puedes aparecerte? - Sirius asintió - Estupendo. La primera es en el Valle de Godric, cerca de... ¿pasa algo?

La sonrisa de Sirius se había borrado del rostro, que ahora estaba pálido. Los labios se habían convertido en una línea blanca. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces, pero eso no funcionaba. Las imágenes de esa noche empezaban pasar a toda velocidad por su mente... los cuerpos de Lily y James... los gritos de Harry... la casa en llamas...

-¿Señor Black? ¿Sirius...? - preguntó Karim, al ver que no reaccionaba.

Sirius abrió los ojos, calmándose al oír salir su nombre de los labios de aquella mujer.

-¿S...se encuentra bien?

Sirius consiguió asentir un par de veces con la cabeza. Las imágenes se volvían borrosas, difusas, y empezaba a recuperar el color en las mejillas.

-¿Le parece mal ese lugar? - preguntó tímidamente Karim, todavía temerosa de la reacción del hombre.

-Ahí no - murmuro Sirius, sin dar explicaciones. Sabía que Remus no estaría de acuerdo con él. Sabía que estaba huyendo de aquel lugar, y que tenía que luchar contra ese miedo. Pero no ahora. Sabía que se volvería loco si regresaba allí. Puede que algún día... pero no ahora. No estaba preparado. Lo mejor era intentar olvidarlo.

-De acuerdo. Ha...Hay varias casas aquí mismo, en Hogsmeade - continuo Karim, intentando quitar el ambiente tenso que se había formado - Creo que le podrían gustar, sobre todo una de ellas que...

Sirius no la escuchaba. Sus pensamientos volvían a estar sumergidos en sus amigos. Tal vez... tal vez debería haberse quedado más tiempo con Remus. Dudo solo un instante si podría quedarse solo - otra vez solo - en una casa grande.

-Vayamos - murmuro con determinación.

******

-¿Se puede saber que es esto? - preguntó estupefacto Sirius, al salir a la terraza y ver que el balcón del segundo piso se sostenía sobre unos duendes gigantes de mármol que hacían de columnas (se me ha olvidado mencionar que estaban pintados de colores chillones).

Karim se puso al lado de Sirius, y murmuro un poco avergonzada.

-En el plano ponía que había unas columnas... pero no esto.

-Creo que ya no quiero ver nada mas.

******

-Como ves esta tiene un jardín enorme.

-¡Perfecto para jugar al quidditch! – exclamó Sirius, contemplando el vasto espacio de hierba.

Karim le sonrió, asombrada de la vitalidad que parecía tener el hombre.

-Solo una pregunta – comenzó, girándose hacia la mujer - ¿Dónde esta la casa? Me gusta mucho jugar al quidditch, pero no tanto como para dormir al aire libre.

Conteniendo las ganas de reír, Karim aparto la mirada de los profundos ojos de Sirius y contestó:

-Es subterránea. Para tener más jardín. Creo que no hay ninguna casa así en todo Londres.

-Porque sera... 

-Creo que no te convence – murmuro ella.

-Hem... mejor vamos a ver la siguiente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes dónde está Sanstead? _(Nda. Bonito lugar. Se lo ha inventado mi amiga Kristen ^^)_

-¿Lo dudas? – preguntó Sirius irónico enarcando una ceja.

-Si.

-¬¬

-Creo que será mejor que me cojas de la mano. Así cuando me aparezca me seguirás.

-Encantado.

Sirius le cogió la mano y se la apretó con seguridad. Con un sonoro "pop" los dos habían desaparecido.

******

-No esta mal. Nada mal...

Sirius miraba con entusiasmo el gran jardín, con algún que otro árbol frutal. En el centro había una casa blanca, de un tamaño bastante aceptable. Al acercarse a la puerta principal, vio que estaba adornada con una espantosa vidriera.

-Creo que la puerta tendré que cambiarla – murmuro mirándola con un gesto de repulsión.

Karim no dijo nada, sino que se limito a abrir la puerta con una contraseña que Sirius no alcanzó a escuchar.

-Como ves, hay una pequeña entrada que da al cuarto de estar.

Sirius la siguió al interior de la casa, mirando con atención la disposición de ésta, aunque a veces sus ojos se desviaban "solos" hacia la atractiva figura de la agente inmobiliaria.

-¿Señor Black? ¿Señor Black? ¿¡SEÑOR BLACK!?

-¡Eh! ¿Decía algo? – preguntó Sirius con desconcierto y ruborizándose un poco. Había estado muy concentrado en el movimiento que las piernas de Karim hacían al andar.

-Siento haberle interrumpido. Parecía tan concentrado en las cosas que le interesan – comentó Karim con formalidad, aunque con evidente sarcasmo y fastidio. Sirius se tiño de rojo y carraspeó un poco, disimulando - Quería avisarle que vamos a subir al segundo piso.

-Si, si, claro, por supuesto... una casa preciosa... me encanta...

-¿Me acompaña, por favor? – interrumpió con sequedad.

Sirius no dijo ni una palabra hasta que terminaron de subir la escalera.

-¿A dónde da esa puerta? – preguntó señalando la puerta que tenía a su derecha.

-Es un baño. Pero yo quería enseñarle esta habitación. Me comentó lo de su ahijado... y pensado que esta habitación sería perfecta. Ni siquiera tendrá usted que cambiar el papel de las paredes.

Sirius se asomó a la habitación que le indicaba Karim, y miró estupefacto las paredes azul clarito, que tenían dibujadas nubes y globos.

-Seguro que es un niño precioso... – decía Karim, aparentemente queriendo recuperar el ambiente que reinaba antes del incidente "de las piernas".

-Tiene diecisiete años.

-¿Perdone?

-Mi ahijado tiene diecisiete años. Esta en el último curso de Hogwarts – aclaró Sirius divertido ante la equivocación de la mujer.

-Ah... yo pensé... habla con tanto cariño de él... di por supuesto que era un bebe y... 

-No hace falta. Suele pasar que la gente de por echo cosas – comentó Sirius compasivo, recordando como había dado por echo que el agente sería un hombre.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Karim, bajando los ojos.

-No hay porqué. ¿Seguimos viendo la casa?

-Si, por supuesto – aceptó mas animada ya – En este piso también esta el despacho.

-No es que trabaje mucho pero... – pensó en voz alta Sirius, sonriéndose a si mismo.

-¿Perdone? ¿Decía algo?

-No, nada... que me vendrá muy bien.

Karim le lanzó una mirada extraña, y Sirius optó por cambiar de tema.

-Oh, mira... ¡Seguro que esta habitación es grande y guarda – empezó abriendo de golpe una puerta -...unas preciosas escobas ¬¬…

Las últimas palabras se habían convertido en un susurro. Al abrir la puerta se había encontrado con un minúsculo cuartucho donde había guardadas tres escobas estropeadas y llenas de polvo.

Sirius miro con una sonrisa enorme y un tanto estúpida a Karim, que se la devolvió, añadiendo:

-Creo que será mejor que le enseñé yo la casa.

-Soy de la misma opinión.

-Espéreme un momento.

Sirius atisbó por una de las ventanas que había, después de apartar la cortina un poco. Tenía la mente dividida, por una parte pensando en el ridículo que acababa de hacer y, por otra, en que esa casa debía dar mala suerte por todas las tonterías que había dicho seguidas. Sus ojos también estaban divididos, uno mirando a Karim mientras cerraba las puertas que habían abierto en ese piso y otro en la casa que alguien había construido en la acera de enfrente.

-¿Y esa casa?

Karim se acercó a la ventana, situándose al lado de Sirius.

-Ah, esa... es del siglo XVIII. 

-Esta en venta – afirmó Sirius, fijándose en el cartel que colgaba de la verja de hierro.

Karim dudó entre hacer un comentario sarcástico o no. Al final decidió contenerse y continuó con un tono formal.

-¿Te interesaría verla por dentro?

-¿Puedes enseñármela?

-Claro que si. Normalmente soy yo la que se encarga de enseñar todas las casas en venta de la zona de Sanstead. 

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?

-Me dijiste que te gustaría una casa moderna. No considero "moderna" una casa del siglo XVIII.

-Buen punto. ¿Me la enseñas o no? – provocó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Voy a coger mi capa. Espérame en la puerta.

******

Sirius cerró la mano alrededor de uno de los barrotes de la verja y lo zarandeó un poco.

-No hace falta que la rompas. Ahora la abro.

-Lo siento.

Así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que Karim dijera la contraseña para poder entrar. Al dar el primer paso en la propiedad, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sabía que esta era la casa. La hubiera comprado en ese momento, sin verla siquiera, pero quería estar un rato más con la mujer.

-La parcela es enorme... – murmuro Sirius, sin poder respirar de la impresión. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de un mullido y verde césped, con árboles en flor por todas partes. Al fondo, el terreno empezaba a descender con una curva, en algunas zonas abrupta, pero no muy pronunciada en general.

-Por la parte trasera hay un estanque con peces, y creo recordar que tenía algún pato.

A Sirius se le ilumino la cara. Anduvieron por un ancho paseo de piedra que llegaba hasta la puerta principal. Un poco antes, formaba una pequeña plazoleta, con un olmo de tronco muy grueso en el centro.  

Un movimiento en uno de los extremos le llamó la atención, y miró a tiempo para contemplar una ardilla que corría hasta un árbol, por el que ascendió. _(Nda. Me pregunto si tendrá caballos también...)_

Al llegar a la plaza, miro la casa. Era la típica lujosa casa inglesa de ladrillo oscuro, con el tejado de teja negra. Había muchas ventanas, todas grandes, que de seguro aportarían mucha luz al interior.

Karim susurro de nuevo las mismas palabras, y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido. Daba a un hall redondo muy presentable. Parte de la pared la recorría una escalera de madera tapizada con una alfombra bien conservada que subía al segundo piso. Debajo de la parte alta de la escalera, se encontraba la entrada hacia un salón-comedor, de dimensiones considerables.

Una a una, fueron viendo las demás salas de la casa. Había varias habitaciones. Sirius eligió inmediatamente la suya y la de Harry. También pensó en preparar una para Remus para cuando se quedara a dormir. Le pondría un sillón oscuro, de esos que le gustaban a él, y tal vez una pequeña biblioteca que llenaría con sus libros favoritos. 

Sumido en estos pensamientos, Sirius recorrió el resto de la casa escuchando a medias el parloteo de Karim, que le explicaba el uso del resto de habitaciones. 

La casa era exactamente como la había imaginado. Elegante, sin llegar a ser demasiado ostentoso.

-¿Qué le ha parecido?

-Blackmoor.

-¿Perdone?

-El nombre de la casa. Bonito, ¿verdad?

-¿Entonces la compra?

-La compro.

-Estupendo.

Karim sonrió, contenta de que Sirius hubiera aceptado.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos todo el papeleo otro día y empezamos con la decoración? _(Nda. Además que agente inmobiliaria, Karim es decoradora ^^)_ – sugirió Sirius, deseoso de estrenar la casa.

-Por mi perfecto.

Karim empezó a subir las escaleras, siguiendo a Sirius. Cuando estaban prácticamente arriba del todo, éste se giro.

-¿Qué te parecen las paredes naranjas?

Karim se agarro a la barandilla, pensando que había oído mal.

-¿Has dicho...?

-Las paredes naranjas, si.

-Hem... ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? – preguntó Karim perpleja.

-No te gusta – murmuró Sirius abatido – Me lo dicen tus ojos.

-No si no es eso... pero es que...

-¬¬

-Vale, no. Creo que quedaría fatal. Mas bien estaba pensado en un beige muy claro, o un amarillo pálido...

-Hum... ¿y para el sillón del salón? ¿Uno verde?

-¿Oscuro? No quedaría mal.

-No, oscuro, no. Lima – comentó Sirius como quien habla del buen día que hace.

Karim se paro en seco.

-¿Te gustan los colores llamativos? – preguntó levantando una ceja_ (Nda. Os habéis dado cuenta que todo el mundo sabe levantar una ceja? Yo llevo años intentándolo sin resultados ¬¬... que injusto)_

-He estado demasiados años viendo el gris – declaró, y se quedó callado.

Karim le miro, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a Azkaban, la prisión de magos.

-Bueno, tal vez podamos meter algo de color...

Sirius la sonrió agradecido. 

-¿Sabes que te digo? Que tengo hambre. ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo cerca del estanque y luego seguimos?

Hizo un movimiento de varita, y una cesta de picnic apareció en su mano. Abrió la tapa un poquito y olisqueo el interior.

-Creo que hay bocadillos de jamón – concluyó relamiéndose.

Karim rió y le acompañó hasta la parte de atrás de la casa. El terreno se extendía mas de lo que Sirius había imaginado. 

Bajo corriendo la cuesta, llegando hasta el borde del estanque. Resoplando, Karim le alcanzó. Sirius ya había elegido sitio debajo de un sauce, que con sus hojas rozaba el agua formando hondas. Estaba sentado en un mantel de cuadros amarillos _(Nda. El azul me pareció muy típico *-*)_

Karim me sentó al lado y saco uno de los muchos sandwiches de jamón que había, quitándole el papel que lo envolvía y dándole un mordisco.

Después de tragar el trozo que tenía en la boca, miro a Sirius con una sonrisa, para indicarle que estaban muy buenos. Se encontró con que éste todavía no había probado su sándwich, y que sin embargo, la miraba hipnotizado.

Sirius salió del trance al ver que las mejillas de Karim se teñían de rojo, y bajó los ojos, observando con aparente interés una hormiguita que caminaba por el mantel.

-¿Para cuando crees que estará lista la casa?

Sirius se decidió a romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-Pues... no se, dentro de poco. ¿Tienes pensados los muebles que vas a poner?

-Esperaba que tú me ayudaras con eso. Al parecer, los elijo demasiado modernos (mas bien horteras) para el estilo de la casa.

Una sonrisa tímida apareció en el rostro de Karim, que no negó lo que Sirius acababa de decir. 

-El dueño anterior decoro bastante bien la casa. Creo que podremos encontrar muebles similares, aunque un poco más "modernos".

Sirius asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Lo dejo todo en tus manos. Esta tarde iré a comprar cosas. Te prometo que seré moderado – agregó al ver la mirada de Karim – o porque no mejor... me acompañas tu. Así me das tu opinión.

Karim dudo. Tenía bastante claro las intenciones de Sirius para con ella, pero al mirar directamente a esos ojos azules que brillaban, decidió aceptar. Mentalmente, se dijo que no iba por Sirius, sino por la estima que tenía a la casa y el deseo de que quedara muy bien decorada, aunque sabía que no era del todo verdad.

-De acuerdo. Iré.

Sirius no dijo nada en ese momento, pero en toda la conversación que siguió, Karim notó por su tono de voz que estaba contento.

******

-Creo que necesito algo de beber – murmuro Karim, desfallecida. A pesar de que Sirius había aceptado seguir los consejos de la decoradora, todavía a veces saltaba con sus instintos llamativos. Karim estaba ya agotada de negar de forma educada sus sugerencias. 

-¿Un vaso de agua?

-Creo que necesito algo más fuerte.

Sirius saco la varita e hizo un movimiento seco con la muñeca. Al instante apareció un vaso de "chupitos" hasta arriba. Sin preguntar lo que era, Karim se lo bebió de un trago. Sirius se quedo de piedra, al ver que Karim se lo tendía para que lo rellenase. De la punta de la varita empezó a surgir un chorrito con el que Sirius relleno el vaso. Karim no espero, y se lo bebió al instante. Después de esa, Sirius tuvo que rellenar otra vez a petición de la mujer.

-Mucho mejor – exclamó, mirando a Sirius.

-Era vodka – susurro éste, asombrado al ver que Karim lo había bebido como si de agua se tratase.

Karim rió al ver la expresión de Sirius.

-Siempre he resistido bien el alcohol.

-Ya veo...

-Creo que ya tengo una idea de los muebles. ¿Te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade ya? Hay que comprar muchas cosas.

Sirius, en un acto de confianza, la cogió de la mano, y esta vez fue él quien se desapareció, arrastrando a Karim con él.

******

-Tu mandas. ¿A qué tienda vamos?

Sirius y Karim se habían aparecido en el centro de Hogsmeade, al lado de las Tres Escobas.

-Bueno... hay una tienda de antigüedades un poco más allá, en un callejón. Conozco al dueño y podemos encontrar bastantes cosas ahí. Hey... pero...

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Sirius se marchó corriendo y desapareció entre el gentío. Karim optó por meterse en una tienda cercana, esperando que el hombre lograra encontrarla una vez regresara. 

******

-Buenos días. Estaba buscando marcos para fotos.

La tienda en la que había entrado era pequeña. Todas las paredes estaban ocultas por estanterías, en las que había en un desorden general álbumes y marcos en los que había fotos de mujeres jóvenes y niños, siempre sonrientes. En el ventanal había un cartel de "revelado inmediato", tan sucio que pasaba prácticamente desapercibido.

El dependiente era un viejecillo enjuto y prácticamente calvo, y Sirius juraría que era del tipo que amaba su oficio. 

-¿Qué tipo de marcos? Tengo antiguos... aunque si prefiere algo mas moderno, puede mirar esa estantería de allí – el tono de voz que usó para referirse a los marcos modernos era claramente despectivo, y Sirius supo que era de los tipos de hombres conservadores, amante a la vez de las antigüedades y de las cosas bien hechas.

Iba a dirigirse automáticamente hacia la estantería de los modernos cuando recordó los consejos de Karim respecto a la casa.

Se giró para chocar con los ojos verdosos del anciano, que le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Podría enseñarme los antiguos?

Con evidente sorpresa, el anciana murmuro unas palabras para que Sirius le acompañara a la trastienda, donde, según dijo, guardaba los marcos para evitar que las manos de los curiosos los estropearan.

Al ver el montón de marcos, Sirius supo que era lo que buscaba. Estaban todos con cuidado expuestos en estanterías y mesas, con un pequeño trozo de pergamino delante que indicaba su precio y su procedencia en tinta negra, con una letra curvada.

Pasó varios minutos eligiendo los marcos, escuchando con atención al dueño, que le hacía recomendaciones.

Acabó saliendo de la tienda con varias cajas que contenían los marcos y una enorme bolsa llena de álbumes que el anciano le había regalado por su compra. Sirius sabía que nunca el dueño en toda su vida como dependiente, había vendido tanto de una sola vez.

-Encantado de hacer negocios con usted, señor Black. Vuelva cuando quiera. Le tendré preparado alguno especial – el anciano salió a la puerta a despedirle, agitando entusiasmado la mano.

-Hasta luego, Albert. Vendré a verle pronto – exclamó Sirius, marchándose trastabillando de vuelta al lugar donde había dejado a Karim.

******

-Pero... ¿qué has comprado? – exclamó Karim, al verle venir tan cargado. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y todas las cajas se redujeron al tamaño de una pequeña piedra.

-Gracias – murmuró Sirius aliviado al no sentir el peso en sus (musculosos) brazos – Son todos marcos de fotos. Y he hecho un nuevo amigo.

Karim no sabía si sonreír o desesperarse. Pocas veces había tenido que tratar con un cliente tan extraño.

-¿Vamos a tu tienda o no? – sugirió Sirius, empezando a andar hacia la derecha.

-Es por el otro lado.

-Haberlo dicho antes... ¬¬

-Te lo digo ahora _(Nda. Por las contestaciones de Karim, está claro que ya ha superado la etapa de tratar a Sirius como solo un cliente *-*)_ Será mejor que vayamos. Hay muchas cosas que comprar.

-Andando.

******

-Buenas tardes, Tim.

-Hola, Karim.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-La casa del S. XVIII.

-¿Quién es el afortunado comprador? – preguntó con una sonrisa el hombre. Era joven, de unos veinticinco años. Tenía el pelo corto, rizado y castaño, del mismo color que los ojos. No se podía decir que fuera feo.

-Yo – contestó con rapidez Sirius – Sirius Black, encantado.

-¿Así que el famoso Sirius Black por mi humilde tienda? Encantado de conocerle, si señor.

-Hemos venido a por muebles, Tim. Deja de charlar o nos tiraremos aquí todo el día.

-Como siempre – comentó Tim con una franca risotada – Esta bien, esta bien... me han traído una mesa para el comedor que creo que quedaría bien. También hay camas nuevas y algún armario. Hace mucho que no te pasas por aquí, Karim

-Lo se... he estado ocupada. El Ministerio me explota – explicó Karim, quitándose un mechón de la cara.

-A todos... Será mejor que paséis por aquí. No querréis que os saque la mesa, ¿no?

-...

-Vale, mejor no contestéis a eso.

******

-¡A Remus va a encantarle el sillón! – exclamó Sirius varias horas después, muy contento con las compras – Es un amigo de la infancia – explicó ante la cara de perplejidad de Karim.

-Ah... bueno, me tengo que ir ya – dijo mirando su reloj – He quedado con otro cliente.

-¿Tan pronto? Pensé que te convencería para invitarte a cenar.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Además, no suelo salir con la gente con la que trabajo. No mezcló trabajo y placer.

-¿Me consideras un placer? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa picara.

-Es solo una forma de hablar – contestó Karim a la defensiva, aunque se había ruborizado un poco.

-Nada de excusas, pero bueno, si tienes que irte...

-Tengo en el despacho la chimenea de casa de tu amigo. Dentro de una semana o tal vez un poco más, creo que tendré todo preparado.

-Si te apetece puedes llamarme antes y hablamos… de la casa, claro.

-Recuerda que...

-No mezclas trabajo y placer. En fin... lo he intentado. Por lo menos soy un placer – dijo Sirius, suspirando profundamente y fingiendo tristeza.

Karim le sonrió.

-Cuando esté todo listo, contactaré contigo.

-De acuerdo – e ignorando la mano que le tendía Karim, poso sus labios en la mejilla de ella – Buenas noches.

Karim, sorprendida al principio, no pudo contestar. Mientras veía como Sirius desaparecía entre la gente, murmuró un inaudible "buenas noches".

*****************************

A esas horas, el exuberante jardín de Remus estaba en completo silencio, excepto por el rugir de las tripas de Sirius.

Recorrió el paseo de pizarra que había entre la hierba y llamó a la puerta principal. Remus, en pijama, abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos soñolientos y se revolvió el pelo mas de lo que estaba.

-Se ve que te has arreglado para recibirme – comentó sarcástico entrando en el cuarto de estar y colgando la capa de un perchero situado en la entrada.

-Me he dormido esperándote. ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?

-Por ahí, dando una vuelta.

-Así que al señorito le ha dado la gana de dar una vuelta y me dejas aquí, solo y muerto de hambre.

-¿No has cenado?

-Claro que no. Como he dicho, estaba esperándote.

-Lo siento, Moony – se disculpó pasando hasta la cocina y sacando zumo de calabaza de un armario.

-Por lo menos habrás encontrado alguna casa que merezca la pena, ¿no?

-Me he enamorado de ella.

-¿De quien? ¿De la casa? ¿Tan bonita es? – preguntó perplejo.

-De verdad, Moony... luego dices de mi, pero a veces...  la agente inmobilia...

-Ah... ¿y cómo es?

-Pues... hem... es grande, con un paseo hasta la entrada principal... tiene un gran olmo en el centro de una plaza. Y un estanque al fondo ¡con patos!...

-Me refería a la chica.

-Ah... como me habías interrumpido, pensé que seguías con la casa.

-¬¬...

-Pues ella es... diferente. Tiene unos ojos negros que... y unos labios que... y un pelo que...

-Me hago a la idea, Padfoot. Mejor vamos a cenar, ¿vale?

NDA. FIN!!!! Después de 3 meses por fin subo el cap 2. Increíble, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo es la 1.20 de la madrugada y no tengo nada de sueño ^^... Tal vez empiece el cap 3, no se. El 27 me voy a Italia (Yupi!!) por eso quería subiros este capitulo antes de irme. Y (aunque lo dudo, ya me conocéis) a ver si puedo subir el capitulo 3 antes de irme. Sino lo subiré para semana santa. El día 3 de abril vuelvo de Italia (jo...) Y bueno, dejándome de rollos y cosas no interesantes para vosotros, ke os ha parecido el capitulo? Os ha gustado? Tiene 7 hojas y media... pensaba que me iba a quedar mas largo ¬¬... Bueno, y os gusta Karim? Se supone que iba a ponerla mas a la defensiva, pero parece ser que no ha podido resistirse a los encantos de Siri-boy (y kien puede? *-*) Irina no vuelve a salir hasta el capitulo 5, y ahí empiezan los problemas para el pobre Remsie (*.*) pero no os voy a decir mas... En el próximo hay una sorpresita que no creo que os esperéis ^^... pero yo no digo nada! J. Distte. 

¡¡¡R&R!!! PLIS

E id a leer la historia de EL JUEGO DE LA SOSPECHA, de mi amiga MINETTE_VAN_WITCH_LOVETTE, que aunque tenga un summary que aparentemente no tiene nada que ver con HP, si salen algunos personajes como protagonistas. Yo la leo en clase (es una amiga de mi colegio) y os aseguro que esta bien escrita y es una idea original e interesante. Es de un asesinato en una mansión de la que no pueden salir. Basada en la peli del mismo nombre y en el juego Cluedo.


	4. Capitulo 3

_N/A: Wow! __Por fin! Despues de... dejarme ver... weno, miles de meses, aki esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Se (si, todavía me come la conciencia) que se que tenia pensado acabar esta historia este verano... y solo he escrito este capitulo! UU Que injusto... nunca cumplo lo que digo. Bueno, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo. Este tiene muchas hojas, casi 20, cuando los anteriores solo eran ocho... así que bueno, algo se me perdona, no? . Espero que os guste, y plis, dejad reviews poniendo cositas ways de esas que tanto nos gustan a los escritores de fics._

_ATENCION!: Usare el "SSSSSSSSSSSSS" para separar las escenas _

CAPITULO 3

-OUAAHHHH (bostezo)

-¬¬

-¿Qué pasa? Tengo sueño.

-Es lógico que tengas sueño si sooolo has dormido DOCE horas. Lo entiendo, Padfoot.

-Deja de echarme la bronca. A veces te pones muy pesado…

-Haz algo útil y pásame el periódico.

Remus calentó con un movimiento de varita el té que contenía la taza amarilla que sostenía. La dejó en la mesa y se sentó, aspirando los vapores que salían de ésta.

-Mmm… este es el mejor momento del día.

-¡¡Allá va, Moony!!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pas…?

CHOF

-¡Ay! ¡Quema, quema…!

El Profeta (lanzado por Sirius ) había echo una parábola perfecta para aterrizar en el exquisito té de Remus, que se le había caído en la túnica azul que llevaba.

-¡Quema, quema, quema, quema, quema, quema, quema, quema…!

Remus daba saltitos por toda la cocina, separándose la túnica del cuerpo. Sirius cogió la varita y murmurando unas palabras enchufó con un chorro de agua (bastante potente) a Remus, que termino empapado.

-Padfo… cof, cof… ¡¡¡PADFOOT!!! ¡YA NO QUEMA!

El licántropo cogió los bajos de su túnica y los escurrió, formando un charco de agua en el suelo.

-Me siento mojado.

-Eso puede deberse a que te has mojado.

-¡No! Se debe a que TÚ me has mojado.

- Es verdad.

Remus se quedó mirando la cara de su amigo y resopló.

-Creo que me vuelvo a la cama…

-¿Qué? Pero no puedes… Tenías que acompañarme a comprar cosas para la casa. Me lo prometiste.

-Eso fue antes de que me mojaras.

-Porfa… se bueno, Remsie.

-¡NO ME LLAMES REMSIE! ¡Y SI, SOY MALO!

-Porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi…

-¡ARG!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius salió farfullando entre dientes de casa de Remus, cinco minutos después.

-Me echa de casa… mal amigo… me dice que vuelva dentro de muchas horas… ¡PUES QUE SEPAS QUE VOLVERÉ A CENAR! – grito Sirius a una de las ventanas superiores, cuya persiana se cerró inmediatamente después de estas palabras – En fin... creo que será mejor que vaya yendo al Callejón Diagon.

El hombre de ojos azules apareció apenas unos segundos después en el callejón, rodeado de personas y tiendas de magia por todas partes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Ya no me acordaba de todo esto… -murmuró mirando alrededor, extasiado.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia Gringotts, el banco de los magos; el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico (_excepto Hogwarts, como todo el mundo sabe…)._ Siempre le habían gustado las leyendas que corrían sobre sus pasadizos laberínticos, sus medidas de seguridad… los dragones que decían que había dentro.

Así que hacia allí se dirigió. Llegó al enorme edificio blanco y releyó las palabras grabadas encima de la puerta.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia…_

Que recuerdos le traían... Recordó haberlas leído miles de veces cuando era solo un estudiante e iba a comprar sus materiales.

Encontró su llave después de rebuscar un poco por los bolsillos internos de la túnica. Con ella en la mano, ando con paso firme hasta un mostrador, detrás del cual había un gnomo de aspecto poco amigable.

-Cámara 711.

-¿Llave?

-Aquí la tiene – dijo, tendiéndole una pequeña llave dorada.

Con la piel ligeramente verde por los carros de Gringotts, Sirius salió poco después con una pequeña bolsa marrón que tintineaba en su bolsillo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lo primero que hizo fue irse a tomar algo en un pequeño bar para que se le pasase un poco el mareo. Una vez recuperado _(Nda. La comida hace maravillas )_, pasó por unas cuantas tiendas antes de llegar a la droguería, donde consiguió varios ingredientes extraños para pociones, por los que pago bastante. También consiguió una balanza, un caldero y varias cosas útiles. Tenía un plan en mente, y no podía pedir nada a Remus.

Cargando con varias bolsas, que no se atrevió a empequeñecer por si al metérselas en el bolsillo, tosas las sustancias malolientes se derramaban, llegó hasta un punto del callejón donde la gente se agrupaba masivamente alrededor del escaparate de una tienda. Supo al instante que se trataba de la de Quidditch.

Se metió a empujones dentro de la tienda, y vio un gran cartel que proclamaba en enormes letras que cambiaban de color:

****

**NUEVO MODELO**

**BLACKROCKET**

-Uhhh… Tengo que verla… - pensó en voz alta, soltando un suave silbido.

La emoción le recorría las venas, mientras leía los datos en letra pequeña del cartel sobre la escoba. Se obligó a no pensar en el precio. Se acababa de comprar una casa enorme. Tenía que llenarla de muebles. ¿Soportaría su economía si se la compraba? Al fin y al cabo, Harry tenía una escoba muy buena y se la podía pedir… Y Remus también tenía una, cierto que prácticamente de museo, pero algo era algo…

-¡Al diablo! – farfulló, abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a el mostrador.

Ahí, un hombrecillo esperaba, suspirando. Había mucha gente, era cierto, pero solo miraban. Nadie compraba. Se tendría que replantear lo de cobrar por vistazo a la Blackrocket. Y por si fuera poco, tenía que vigilar por si algún chiquillo robaba algo. Esta juventud de hoy en día…

-Por favor, ¡por favor! ¿Podría darme tres?

-Son cinco sickles cada uno – murmuró cansinamente, señalando unas pelotas de goma que representaban snitchs y estaban metidas en una caja de plástico sobre el mostrador.

Sirius se quedó sorprendido, suponiendo que había oído mal. ¿Cómo podía una Blackrocket costar cinco sickles? ¡Que Moony le mordiera si eso era posible!

Luego se fijó en que el dependiente señalaba a las pelotitas… Sonrió un poco, aliviado. No porque costara más, sino porque ya no iba a meter a Remus en un compromiso.

-Me refería a tres Blackrockets.

Ahora fue el turno del hombrecillo de que los ojos se le pusieran como platos. Ya tenía los ojos saltones de por sí, y con la expresión esa, Sirius estaba por jurar que se iba a pasar los siguientes minutos ayudando al dependiente a buscarlos por el suelo.

-¿He oído bien? – preguntó, todavía incrédulo.

Sirius asintió, sonriente. Había decidido que ya había sufrido suficiente como para ahora tener que preocuparse por el maldito dinero. Ya pensaría algo. Se pondría a trabajar, tal vez…

-Muy bien, acompáñeme.

Siguió al dependiente hasta la trastienda, donde se podían ver estanterías pulcramente limpias. En cada estante destacaba la silueta de una escoba de carreras, cubierta por un paño blanco.

-Evita que se estropeen – explicó el hombre, quitando tres de los paños y dejándolos en el respaldo de una silla.

Una por una, fue cogiendo las escobas y depositándolas en una mesa. Hizo unos cuantos movimientos de varita y, al instante, estaban las tres escobas estaban envueltas.

-Le aconsejo que opte por el servicio a domicilio. Es un poco mas caro, pero… Bueno, digamos que la multitud de ahí fuera puede volverse loca si le ve saliendo con tres Blackrockets. Y nosotros no nos hacemos responsables de los posibles daños.

Estaba claro que buscaba dinero, pero Sirius aceptó que las razones que exponía eran más que convincentes.

-Envíelas a Blackmoor, a nombre de Sirius Black.

-De acuerdo. Firme aquí, aquí y aquí – dijo extendiéndole con una sonrisa varios pergaminos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius se fijó en varias personas que le miraron con curiosidad al salir de la tienda, pero no supo si se debía a que le habían reconocido o a que sospechaban que había comprado una Blackrocket. En cualquiera de los dos casos, no se le acercaron.

Estuvo la siguiente media hora mirando escaparates, y compró varios muebles, además de una placa metálica donde había ordenado grabar "Blackmoor", pero en general nada de lo que vendían acababa de convencerle. Llegó a la conclusión de que lo suyo no era la decoración, y que hubiera dado lo que fuera para que Karim estuviese allí con él, aconsejándole mientras comían juntos.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrouururggggrroiirooriggrrroooo (tripas sonando)

-Y hablando de comida... – se dijo en voz alta, poniéndose una mano en la tripa y cara de pena – tengo hambre.

Una anciana de pelo blanco pasó justo por su lado, escuchando su comentario. Le miró con compasión, como si diera por hecho que Sirius comía día si día no, cuando en realidad era día sí y día también, sin contar las entre horas.

Después de estar un rato mirando con cara de perplejidad a la anciana, que siguió su camino, sacó la varita e instantes después había pasado de estar en medio de la multitud del Callejón Diagon a estar en medio de la de Hogsmeade.

Un hombre o algo parecido le dio un empujón y le apartó a un lado. Sirius esperó una disculpa, pero ya podía haber esperado sentado porque el "hombre" ni se giró.

-No, si lo que estos "seres indefinidos" no hagan...

Empujó la puerta de madera, y un ambiente cargado de olor a cerveza de mantequilla y a comida recién hecha le recibió.

¡Las Tres Escobas! A menudo había dicho en su juventud, y lo mantenía, que no había mejor sitio que ese: comida, bebida e incluso podías echarte una cabezadita. Todo lo necesario para vivir estaba ahí.

Además de, como no, su querida Rosmerta, siempre infalible. Y, por cierto, ya se acercaba a tomarle nota.

-Vaya, vaya... nada mas y nada menos que Sirius Black. Ya era hora de que te pasaras por aquí, ¿no? No sé como ha podido sobrevivir este local sin ti... Te he echado de menos – dijo, con una generosa sonrisa.

-Yo también a ti, querida... y a tu comida no puedes ni imaginarte – comentó, cogiendo la mano de Rosmerta y dándole un beso muy galán.

-No has cambiado nada – dijo, riéndose.

-Tu, en cambio, estás más guapa que nunca, querida.

-Déjate de hacerte el caballero, Sirius Black. Te conozco demasiado bien como para no saber que lo único que quieres de mí es que te traiga esas salchichas que hago.

-¡Me has leído el pensamiento! – exclamó Sirius, poniendo cara de sorpresa. Luego hizo señas con el índice a Rosmerta para que se acercara – No te olvides de sumergirlas en esa salsa tan rica, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¿Algo más?

-Pues tráeme algo de beber, y unas cuantas raciones. De las buenas, ya sabes, de las que están reservadas para mí.

-Marchando. En cinco minutos vuelvo.

Y cinco minutos más tarde Sirius se encontraba dando cuenta de sus variadas raciones, aplacando su hambre a dos tenedores (uno en cada mano).

-¿Qué? ¿Eres un cliente satisfecho? – preguntó Rosmerta, trayendo una segunda cerveza de mantequilla.

-No pueges nim imagñiarte – contestó, sonriendo y masticando a la vez.

-Entonces puedo dar por hecho que mañana vendrás, ¿no?

-No se si podré, porque está Remus...

-Mañana toca menú especial.

-Pero creo que mañana nos tienes aquí a los dos.

-¡Cuento contigo! – exclamó, guiñando un ojo a Sirius mientras se iba hacia la barra.

-Yo cuento con que no se te queme nada.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Media hora más tarde, Sirius se repantigó en la tosca silla de madera, harto de comida. Remus no cocinaba del todo mal (aunque había platos con los que cometía sacrilegio), pero no podía igualarse a la comida de Las Tres Escobas.

Cinco minutos después fue a la barra y pagó la cuenta. Decidió pasar un momento por el baño del local y luego seguiría con las compras. Tenía que admitir que era bastante aburrido comprar cosas solo. Mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño, dudaba entre ir a casa de Remus e intentar convencerle para que fuera a comprar con él. Y así de paso podría ayudarle a elegir muebles y ese tipo de cosas. Total, ya había comprado todo lo necesario para darle la sorpresa.

PLAM

-Oh, perdone. ¿Se encuentra usted bie...?

Sirius se había chocado con una mujer que salía del baño y la estaba pidiendo disculpas cuando de pronto la reconoció.

No podía ser... ¡Ella aquí no!

-Sally... – murmuró, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

A pesar de que lo intentó, su tono de voz fue frío, y puso nerviosa a la mujer, que bajó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sirius recordó lo mucho que le gustaba aquel gesto, lo mucho que había adorado a aquella mujer. Ella sonrió, pero sus labios temblaban. Sirius de pronto odio aquella sonrisa, la odio, a ella y a su hipocresía. La odio por no haberle creído cuando la necesitaba tanto a su lado, cuando en ese momento lo único que le quedaba era ella. Ella no tuvo valor para creerle. No confió en él y, como todos, pensó que era un asesino.

¡Maldita fuera ella! Le dolió más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar reconocer que ella ya no significaba nada para él.

Le hubiera gustado borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de una bofetada. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había sufrido sin ella? ¡Ella no entendía nada! No había sentido el mundo caérsele encima cuando la vio alejarse, sin tener valor para mirarle a los ojos.

¡La odiaba más de lo que hubiera deseado!

-Ehm... Hola, Sirius.

Estaba muy nerviosa, y Sirius sintió deseos de gritarla si ni siquiera ahora que ya había pasado todo iba a ser capaz de dar la cara.

-Te veo bien – añadió, al ver que el hombre lo único que hacía era mirarla fijamente.

Sirius no contestó. ¡No podía contestar! ¿Cómo iba a explicarle todo lo que había sentido cuando ella le abandonó?

-M... me hubiera gustado verte antes, Sirius. Yo... quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar de qué? – soltó bruscamente el hombre.

-P-pues de nosotros, claro – la mujer bajó la mirada – Quiero pedirte perdón. Por no haberte creído. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Ni siquiera ahora vas a poder mirarme a los ojos, Sally? – preguntó Sirius, con un tono de voz bastante desagradable – ¿No tienes valor para mirarme a los ojos? Igual que cuando me llevaron a Azkaban. ¡Miraste a otro lado! ¡¡Tú hubieras sabido que decía la verdad!! ¡Yo no soy un asesino!

Sally temblaba, y las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar a sus bellos ojos azules.

-L-lo siento, lo siento mucho. No sabía... no podía saberlo... perdóname, Sirius.

Pero Sirius no se dejó ablandar por lo balbuceos de la mujer, ni por las lágrimas que rodaban por sus suaves mejillas. Había empezado a hablar, y no se detendría hasta que hubiera soltado toda su rabia sobre ella.

-Me conocías, Sally. Sabías que nunca hubiera traicionado a James. ¡Era mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo pudiste creer... – la voz de Sirius se rompió – H-hubiera muerto por él. Por él y por Lily. También hubiera muerto por ti. Pero me traicionaste.

-Yo no... nunca... no...

-¿Puedes mirarme ahora a los ojos, por favor? Quiero que me creas. Quiero de verdad que me creas ahora cuando te diga que te quería, pero te juro que no hay ahora mujer que odie más que tú. No quiero volver a verte más. Quiero que te alejes de mí, que me olvides, como si nunca me hubieras conocido, porque cuando te miro a los ojos recuerdo como me diste la espalda cuando de verdad te necesitaba. Todas las noches tenía pesadillas porque tú no creías en mi inocencia.

-No sabía... por favor, Sirius...

-Doce años recordándome todos los días que ya no podría estar contigo porque me creías un asesino. No quiero volver a pasar por eso... ¡No voy a volver a pasar por eso!

-Pero Sirius, ya sé que eres inocente.

-Un poco tarde para disculpas, ¿no crees? No voy a escucharlas porque ya no significan nada para mí. Escúchame bien, Sally. Por mí puedes seguir pensando que soy un asesino, me da exactamente igual. No me importa nada de lo que tú pienses. Para mí ya no existes.

Dejando sola a una sollozante Sally, Sirius salió de Las Tres Escobas, empujando a varios clientes a su paso.

En la calle le recibió un cielo que amenazaba lluvia. Se quedó parado en medio de la calle, incapaz de hacer nada. Se sentía confuso. Confuso y herido, aunque no sabía bien si era solo por Sally. ¿Podía una mujer provocar tanta incertidumbre?

Sacó la varita del bolsillo. Pospondría las compras para otro día. Ahora lo único que le apetecía era tomarse un chocolate caliente junto a Remus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Remus le escuchó entrar desde la cocina, donde preparaba la cena. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Sirius había cumplido su "amenaza" de la mañana: había vuelto para cenar.

Pasó al cuarto de estar, preguntándose porqué Sirius no había pasado a saludarle. Se encontró con la luz apagada y a su amigo mirando al cielo por la ventana abierta.

El viento trajo el olor de las flores nocturnas que crecían en su jardín, y Remus respiró hondo agradecido.

Sirius, al oír ruido, giró la cabeza, pero en cuanto vio que se trataba de Remus, volvió al vista al cielo. Fue en ese momento cuando Remus pensó que algo grave había ocurrido.

-¿Sirius? – preguntó, deseando que su amigo se sincerara con él para poder ayudarle.

Pero el hombre no pareció reaccionar. Pasaron los minutos y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, puesto que ninguno de los dos se movió. Remus se preguntaba que podía hacer, cuando de repente Sirius se dejó caer en una silla y hundió la cara entre las manos.

-He visto a Sally – susurró.

Remus se hubiera podido imaginar todo menos eso. ¡Sally! Era increíble... A menudo se había preguntado por ella, pero nunca había hablado con Sirius sobre el tema. Al parecer no se había equivocado al pensar que le resultaría doloroso hablar de ella. Al fin y al cabo, si no hubiera sido por lo de Lily y James, ellos se hubieran casado.

No estaba seguro... ¿Qué podía decir? Tal vez él no quisiera hablar...

Se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, esperando que ese gesto reconfortara a su amigo. No podía hacer nada más.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius abrió los ojos, y se incorporó, apoyándose en un brazo del sillón. Se frotó los ojos, adormecidos todavía por el sueño. Se fijó en que Remus todavía dormía en el sillón de enfrente, y recordó la noche anterior. Habían empezado hablando sobre Sally... y al final habían acabado confesándose esos tristes doce años que habían pasado solos.

Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima y todo gracias a su amigo. Si lo pensaba bien, no sabía bien que es lo que hubiera hecho de no estar él allí a su lado, apoyándole.

Decidió hacerle el desayuno. Habían dormido poco, y pensó que sería una buena forma de darle las gracias. Quería que Remus se levantase con el olor de las tortitas y una taza de té bien caliente que le acabase de despertar.

Se levantó de puntillas, intentando no hacer ruido. Recogió el cojín que había usado de almohada y que se había caído al suelo durante la noche.

Se paró un segundo delante de Remus, mirando como dormía. Decidió por fin que ya era hora de irse a la cocina, que a ese paso se iba a despertar su amigo y no habría hecho nada.

Y fue entonces cuando se tropezó con la alfombra.

CATAPLAF

FIUUU

CRASH

BOM

Remus se despertó del susto cuando Sirius cayó encima suyo. Miró perplejo la cara del hombre de pelo negro. Luego su mirada fue pasando por la alfombra arrugada, los añicos del jarrón que había adornado la mesa, las revistas que había tiradas por el suelo y todas las plumas que habían estado guardadas hacia segundos en un estuche. Sus ojos volvieron a coincidir con los azules de Sirius, quien sonrió estúpidamente, intentando disculparse.

-Iba a ser una sorpresa.

-No, si la sorpresa sí me la has dado – replicó confundido, llevándose una mano al pelo y revolviéndoselo más de lo que estaba _(Nda. Adoro cuando hacen eso... .)_ - Por eso no te preocupes.

-Estabas durmiendo...

-No, si ya.

-Y yo iba a prepararte el desayuno.

-En fin... tendremos que prepararlo juntos ya que estoy despierto. Pero antes, ¿podrías quitarte de encima?

-Claro, Moony.

De pronto, Hedwig entró volando por la ventana, sorprendiéndoles a los dos. Se posó encima de la cabeza de Sirius y estiró la pata.

-Creo que este pajarraco ha cogido demasiadas confianzas... – masculló entre dientes, moviendo la mano para espantar a Hedwig de su cabeza. Luego miró a Remus, quien había quitado la carta de la pata del ave - ¿Qué dice Harry?

-Hum... creo que esto te va a interesar.

-No habrá pasado nada, ¿no? ¿Está bien Harry?

-Claro que sí. Tú lee la carta.

Los ojos de Sirius volaron por el trozo de pergamino una vez lo tuvo entre las manos. Remus vio que sus ojos volvían al principio, incapaz de creerse lo que ponía. Sonrió al ver como las comisuras de los labios de Sirius se estiraban en un principio de sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron sin decir ni una sola palabra. Luego Sirius salió corriendo escaleras arriba a toda velocidad. Remus oyó el gritó desde arriba y no pudo contener una carcajada ante la ilusión de su amigo.

-¡Date prisa, Moony! ¡Haz las maletas! ¡¡¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

(Jadeando)

-Ya no me acordaba de esta horrible cuesta...

-Se supone que teníamos ir con los Polvos Flu, pero nooooo... es mucho mejor asfixiarse, porque como le apetecía andar, pues claro... siempre te tienes que salirte con la tuya.

-Es que ni siquiera tú puedes resistirte a mis encantos.

-Fíjate, es realmente curioso... Cuando piensas en ti te olvidas de que estás cansado y todo.

-Siempre ha habido cosas más y menos importantes. Yo soy de las primeras, Moony, deberías saberlo ya.

-Ya... Por lo menos podíamos haber pedido un carruaje a Dumbledore para que nos fuera a buscar a Hogsmeade.

-Es que quería pasear por los terrenos otra vez. Admite que te traen buenos recuerdos.

-Vale, vale, me rindo – dijo Remus, levantando las manos – Tienes razón.

-Lo sabía – exclamó Sirius, haciendo un gesto de quien ha ganado algo – Mira allí, ¿te acuerdas? Fue donde Peter se cayó y después de rodar cuesta abajo se dio en la cabeza con una roca. Que pena...

Remus le miró extrañado. ¿Sentía lástima de Colagusano? Esta si era nueva.

-No me mires así, Moony. Decía que que pena que no se rompiera la cabeza, pero ¡mira! ¡¡Allí!! – gritó señalando a un banco.

-No pasa nada si dejas de acompañar tus gritos con saltos, ¿eh, Padfoot?

-Ya ya... mira, ahí donde te besaste con Jannie.

-¡No!

-Si, si... lo recuerdo muy bien porque James y yo estábamos...

-¡Me refería a que te callases!

-Aguafiestas... ¡Ah! ¿A qué te recuerda ese sitio, Moony?

-Insisto en lo de los saltos, Padfoot. Solo con señalar me entero a que te refieres.

-Y ahí al lado del lago... ¡mira! Esta todo igual... ¿Me pregunto si el pequeño Snivellus _(es Quejicus pero en inglés)_ seguirá recordando esa escenita... ¿Tú crees que me dejara repetirla? – preguntó con una curiosidad inocente Sirius.

-No se porqué, pero creo que no – y a su pesar no pudo evitar una sonrisa – Después del espectáculo que dio no pudo salir de su Sala Común en una semana.

-Estoy seguro de que a Harry le gustaría mucho... ¡Anda! Mira, la cabaña de Hagrid... sigue como siempre. ¿Tú crees que me hará caso si le propongo que haga una ampliación?

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Date prisa que ya estamos llegando – animó, acelerando el paso -Oye, y me preguntó si no se quejarán algunos padres. Al fin y al cabo, no es muy justo que haya dos adultos ayudando a estudiar para los EXTASIS a tres alumnos.

-Ventajas de ser quienes somos, Moony. Y además, si hay algún problema siempre podemos convencerles contándoles algunas de las bromas que vamos a hacer a los de Slytherin. Seguro que no ponen ningún problema a eso.

-¿Bromas? – soltó Remus, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Anda Moony, ¿no me digas que me había olvidado decírtelo? – dijo, poniendo ojitos de corderito degollado. _(Nda. Si habeis visto Shrek 2, los ojos que pone el gato .)_

-¡No, Padfoot! ¡¡De eso nada!! Estamos aquí para ayudar ¡Nada de bromas! ¡Me niego!

-Oh, Moony, por favor... ¡estamos en Hogwarts!

Sirius se detuvo. Ya estaban delante de la puerta del colegio.

-¿Entramos? – preguntó Remus, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Si – susurró – Harry debe de estar esperándonos.

Pasaron las enormes puertas y se detuvieron un segundo en el enorme hall. Los distintos grupos de alumnos les observaron y, al reconocer a Sirius, empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Alguno fue dentro del Comedor y varios alumnos salieron de éste para ver a los dos hombres.

-¡Profesor Lupin!

-Hola, Dean.

Dean Thomas se acercó con una sonrisa, saludando con la mano a su antiguo profesor de Defensa. Le siguieron varias personas más, la mayoría de las cuales habían sido alumnos del profesor.

Al final un grupo enorme rodeó a los dos hombres, y Sirius y Remus se encontraron saludando a gente que no conocían.

-Por favor, chicos. Me alegro mucho de veros, pero tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore.

La multitud de adolescentes se fue apartando a medida que la voz de Remus se impuso. Al final consiguieron llegar a las escaleras, y huir hacia la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director de Hogwarts.

-¡Te queremos, profe, te queremos! – exclamó Sirius, poniendo voz de niño pequeño y dando saltos alrededor de Remus.

-Déjalo ya, ¿vale?

Sirius soltó una carcajada, semejante al ladrido de un perro.

-Tenias que verte, Moony. Todos esos canijos alrededor, saludándote. Parece que causaste furor el año que diste clases.

Acelerando el paso, Sirius se puso delante de Remus e imitó un redoble de tambores.

-Abran paso, abran paso... Viene Moony, el profe ideal... ¡Abran paso!

-¡Cállate, Padfoot! Pareces un niño de cinco años...

-Soy uno de tus admiradores, Moony – dijo, volviendo a dar vueltas alrededor de él.

Remus se paro y miró al cielo, soltando el aire muy despacio.

-Mira Padfoot, sé que estás muy emocionado por volver a Hogwarts y todo eso, pero, te lo pido por favor, no me tortures má- ¿Padfoot?  
Sirius estaba unos metros más allá, manteniendo una conversación muy animada con un cuadro de una mujer ataviada con muchas joyas y un ostentoso vestido blanco.

Remus fue hasta su lado y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Sirius se giró hacia él, con los ojos azul oscuro brillando.

-Mira Moony, te presento a Geraldine. Geraldine, este es Moony.

-¿¿Has dejado de escucharme para hablar con un cuadro?? Anda... vamos que Dumbledore nos espera – dijo, arrastrando a Sirius.

-Eres un maleducado, Remus. Has ofendido a Geraldine.

-Cállate, te lo suplico.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Unos minutos después, divisaron al final del pasillo que acababan de coger la gárgola.

Sirius de repente retrocedió.

-Hey, mira, si es McGonagall. ¡Profesora! ¡¡Hola, profesora!! – gritó Sirius, saludando con la mano a la profesora McGonagall.

Si no fuera porque Dumbledore les esperaba desde hacia más de media hora, Remus no hubiera podido evitar soltar una carcajada.

McGonagall se había detenido al oír la voz de Sirius, y por unos segundos le había mirado como si estuviera presenciando una aparición. Remus vio como se quitaba las gafas, las limpiaba y se las volvía a poner. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, como si su peor pesadilla se estuviera volviendo realidad.

Remus saludó también a la profesora, pero ésta no pareció verle. Decidió que lo mejor era coger a Sirius y salir de allí.

-Has visto que cara... – susurró Sirius, con una sonrisa en la cara - ¡Se nota que se ha alegrado de verme!

-Por supuesto, Padfoot. Y ahora vamos a hablar con Dumbledore.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Remus dijo la contraseña –que Dumbledore le había puesto en la carta- y entraron los dos. En cuanto subieron la escalera, Sirius se puso a gritar y a silbar.

-Ven, Fawkes... ven con Sirius, fawkisin precioso...

-No es un perro, Sirius.

Pero se tuvo que comer sus palabras, porque Fawkes salió volando del despacho de Dumbledore y fue directo a posarse en el hombro de Sirius, haciéndole arrumacos con la cabeza.

-Oo (cara de Remus) Ver para creer...

-Hola, precioso... ¿me has echado de menos? – murmuró Sirius, acariciando la cabeza del fénix.

Remus movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si no se creyera lo que veía. Luego entró en el despacho, donde el director les esperaba ya sentado en su enorme butaca. En sus ojos azules se podía ver ese guiño divertido tan característico de él que no desaparecía a pesar del paso de los años.

Sirius y Remus se sentaron, y saludaron a Dumbledore.

-Hola, Albus – saludó el licántropo. Los dos miraron a Sirius, que seguía entretenido con Fawkes.

Dumbledore sonrió, y miró a Remus con cara de "que-esta-pasando".

-No preguntes. Lleva así desde que llegó.

El silencio se hizo mientras Albus y Remus miraban a Sirius. Luego el licántropo se giró hacia el director.

-Nos hemos encontrado con Minerva. Parecía bastante sorprendida.

-Oh... – exclamó Dumbledore, acariciándose la barba con una sonrisa – Quería darles una sorpresa. ¿Os ha dicho algo? – preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante y bajando la voz.

-Estaba tan sorprendida que se ha quedado quieta en el sitio. Creo que lo de volver a tener a Sirius aquí...

-Oye, Albus – interrumpió Sirius, que por fin se había unido a la conversación - ¿En que consiste exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer? Sé que es para ayudar y eso, pero...

-Veréis... ya sabéis los dos, ya que habéis pasado los EXTASIS, que antes de los exámenes damos libre una semana entera para que repasen. Pensé que ya que pasasteis los EXTASIS con notas máximas, sino tenéis nada que hacer ahora, podríais ayudar un poco con el repaso, sobre todo con Defensa.

-¿No hay profesor? – preguntó Remus, con curiosidad.

-Oh, sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Nicolas le pone mucho entusiasmo, pero... en fin, ya sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien bueno para ese puesto.

-¿Y a quien ayudamos? ¿A Harry? – preguntó Sirius, volviendo al tema que le interesaba.

-Por supuesto, y a todo el que os lo pida.

-¿Los Slytherin también? – preguntó Sirius, con una mueca de disgusto.

-También.

-Bueno, no creo que esos nos pregunten nada, así que por mí perfecto. Pero ¿dónde vamos a dormir?

-Ya tenéis preparadas dos habitaciones. Están en el tercer piso. Después de la cena, Dobby os enseñará el camino.

Dumbledore se levantó, sonriendo.

-Una pregunta más. ¿Vamos a poder estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor?

-Hum... no creo que Minerva lo apoye mucho, pero creo que no hay ningún impedimento para que vayáis.

-¡Bien! – exclamó Sirius, apretando un puño. Remus y Albus le miraron perplejos - Um... em, quiero decir... que bien.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Albus. Te vemos en la comida – comentó Remus, mirando a Sirius como si algo fallara en su cabeza.

Justo cuando iban a salir por la puerta, Dumbledore dijo:

-Ah, y Sirius.

-¿Si? – preguntó el mencionado, dándose la vuelta.

Pero Albus le miró sin decir nada, sonriente. En sus ojos se veía el guiño de siempre. Sirius excavó un poco en su mente, sacando recuerdos de hace muchos años.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Sirius saltó indignado.

-¿Has visto?

-¿Si he visto qué? – preguntó cansado Remus.

-Me ha mirado – contestó Sirius, como si fuera obvio.

-Oohh... de verdad que no me lo puedo creer, Sirius. ¿Te ha mirado? ¿Estas seguro?

En la voz de Remus era tan claro el sarcasmo que hasta Sirius lo notó.

-No, no... no me refiero a eso. Me ha mirado como siempre me miraba cuando salía de su despacho cuando éramos pequeños. Como diciendo "no hagas ninguna broma" – dijo, poniendo voz de viejecito acusador en la última frase.

-¿Y no las vas a hacer?

-Si, claro, pero...

-¿Entonces de que te quejas?

-¡Me ha tratado como un niño pequeño! – se quejó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que te comportas como si fueras un niño pequeño.

-Ya, pero esa no es razón para... – protestó, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

-¡Tienes cuarenta años, Sirius!

-Ouch, eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Moony... Y es mentira, puede que tú me veas así, pero YO estoy en la flor de la vida.

-Ya...

-Claro que no se puede decir lo mismo de ti – murmuró Sirius, poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Remus le dio una colleja y siguió andando hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde habían quedado con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Justo cuando se plantaron delante del retrato de la señora gorda, que les pidió la contraseña como si fueran unos alumnos, el retrato se abrió y apareció Hermione, que se dio un susto.

-Hola, Hermione – saludó Sirius, intentando ver si Harry estaba en la Sala Común.

-Hola – respondió, pensando que llegaban algo tarde – Iba hacia la biblioteca ahora.

-¿Lectura ligera?

La muchacha asintió, sonriendo complacida. Sirius miró a Remus significativamente.

-Están jugando al ajedrez dentro – dijo Hermione, señalando a una mesa del fondo de la sala – Yo vuelvo ahora.

En cuanto se hubo ido Hermione, Sirius se dirigió a Remus, recriminándole con la mirada.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no esparzas esa manía tuya por la lectura ligera, Moony? Es como una plaga...

El licántropo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, y se metió en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Tal como había dicho Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban jugando al ajedrez, y Ginny miraba la partida, algo distraída.

-Si mueves el caballo, es jaque mate – sugirió Sirius a Harry por la espalda.

El muchacho lo hizo y el rey blanco de Ron se hizo añicos.

-¡Ja! Te gané. Gracias, Sirius – dijo Harry, volviéndose con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-De nada – replicó éste.

-La ayuda exterior no está permitida, por si te habías olvidado – dijo Ron, no muy contento de que le hubiesen ganado.

-No lo intentes, Ron. Es imposible que Sirius se quede callado si hay alguien jugando al ajedrez.

-No exageres, Moony – comentó el aludido, sentándose en uno de los sofás granates – Yo soy algo así como un angelito que revolotea por sus cabezas dándoles consejos.

-Un angelito muy pesado – cortó Remus, cansado de las tonterías de su amigo – Y por cierto, ¿qué tal lleváis los EXTASIS?

-Bueno...

-Si, hem... bueno...

-No empieces, Moony. Ya tienen suficiente para que encima se los recuerdes.

-Si, con Hermione tenemos de sobra – aseguró Ron, resoplando – Creo que no nos deja ni cinco minutos al día de descanso.

-Llevas dos horas jugando al ajedrez, Ron – intervino Ginny, recordando esa sutileza a su hermano.

-Si, ya, dos horas con ella gritándonos al oído que tenemos que estudiar. Eso es como si estuviéramos con un libro delante.

-Entonces como Moony. Me ha hecho sacar del desván todos nuestros apuntes y libros de cuando íbamos a Hogwarts. No podéis ni imaginaros lo que Remus llegó a escribir y yo a copiar. Se me cansa la mano al verlo.

Remus negó con la cabeza de desesperación. En ese momento entró Hermione, con la mochila llena de libros a la espalda y cargando en los brazos otro montón.

-¿No es más fácil ir a la Biblioteca que traértela aquí? - preguntó Ron asqueado por los libros de muchas páginas y letra minúscula.

-Son para resolver dudas que tengo, listo.

-Lo llevamos claro, Harry. Si ella necesita todo eso para resolver sus dudas, creo que nosotros... ¿cómo decirlo? Si lo dejamos ahora, no haremos el ridículo. Podemos hacer como Fred y George...

-¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione, escandalizada por lo que proponía su novio.

-Vale, vale... solo era una broma.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos? – sugirió Hermione, sonriendo, como si la expectativa que les aguardaba durante las próximas horas le gustase.

-Yo estudio con Harry – dijo Sirius.

-De eso nada, Padfoot. Como si no te conociera... Si dejo a Harry contigo, no va a estudiar nada – protestó Remus – Recuerda que venimos a ayudar para que aprueben y no a que suspendan.

-Yo soy un profesor magnifico, para tu información.

-Ya... apuesto a que ni siquiera te acuerdas de la teoría.

-¡Diez galeones a que si! Coge un libro que hayamos estudiado en Hogwarts, venga.

-Tu lo has querido. A ver... _Metamorfosis y Transformación _de Salima Bulfinch. Nivel de EXTASIS. ¿Preparado?

-Cuando quieras.

-Capítulo de la transformación del cuerpo humano ¿lo recuerdas?

-Palabra por palabra

-Veamos si es verdad – dijo Remus, con voz retadora.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta, como si fuera a anunciar algo de extrema importancia.

-La rama de transformación del cuerpo humano supone una extrema concentración que no todo el mundo puede llevar a cabo. Esa es una de las razones por las que merece la consideración de campo más difícil de dicha materia...

-¡Lo ha dicho perfecto! – soltó Hermione, ahogando una exclamación de asombro.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ron, estupefacto – No has abierto ningún libro para comprobarlo.

-Yo también me lo sé de memoria.

-¬¬ Lo tenía que haber supuesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Sorprendidos?

-Bueno, tengo que admitir Sirius que...

-Venga, Moony, confiésalo... Sólo tienes que decir: Sirius-tiene-una-memoria-prodigiosa. Ahora tú, vamos. Repite: Si-ri-us ti-

-Oye, Hermione... – interrumpió Ron, mirando con curiosidad a su novia.

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba si en tus fantásticos y útiles libros de consulta no estará el de la poción Multijugos... sabes, es que estoy viendo que a Sirius le encantaría hacerse pasar por un adolescente en la época de exámenes y...

-Ah, ¡no! No pienso dejar que adoptes la forma de ninguno de los chicos, Sirius – exclamó Remus, cortando en seco la idea de Ron.

-Hey, ¡pero si yo no he dicho nada! – protestó el aludido, que extrañamente no había abierto la boca – Además, Harry... _Jamás_ podría volver a sentirme bien si te ayudara a hacer trampas en unos exámenes tan importantes como el EXTASIS. Me sentiría culpable el resto de mi vida y-

-Corta el rollo, Sirius. Estás deseando hacerlo– dijo acusador el licántropo ante la leve sonrisa de Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos y señalándole con el dedo – Acepto que vayas a hacer bromas, pero me niego a que-

-¡¿Vas a hacer bromas?! – preguntaron los tres adolescentes, los chicos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Hermione escandalizada.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quien me habéis tomado? ¿Creéis que he venido aquí a ayudaros a aprobar?

-Es que exactamente has venido para hacer eso, Sirius. Y ya va siendo hora de que empecemos.

-Oh, Remus... cinco minutos... – suplicó el hombre de ojos azules.

-No, empezamos ahora. Además, dentro de nada la Sala Común se llenará y tendremos que dedicar tiempo a los demás, Sirius.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se fue a la mesa, sacando varios libros.

Todos los demás le siguieron, y se pusieron a revisar apuntes, preguntando a los adultos si había algún dato erróneo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿Ya? ¿Es la hora?

-Sirius, me imagino que estarás agotado.

-No puedes ni imaginarte cuanto, Moony – comentó éste, haciendo que se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Lo comprendo. Diez minutos agotan a cualquiera, y sobre todo a alguien como tú, con esa sobrehumana capacidad de concentración.

- ¬¬ ¿Solo diez minutos?

-Si.

-¿Puedes callarte ya, Sirius? Intento estudiar – protestó Harry, levantando la vista del montón de apuntes de Historia de la Magia que tenía delante.

-Encima irascibles... – masculló con fastidio, antes de volver a los apuntes de Ron sobre Transformación que estaba corrigiendo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿Moony?

-¿Moooony?

-¿Si? – replicó éste, dejando caer la cabeza sobre las hojas del libro que leía.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Más o menos han pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que preguntaste, Sirius.

-¿Solo?

-Si. Solo.

-Shhhhhh... – dijo Hermione, sin molestarse en mirarles.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Yuju... Moony, ¿por qué no me contestas?

Remus levantó la vista y fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vale... no hace falta que te pongas así de borde – replicó ofendido Sirius – Solo quería preguntarte la hora, pero ya nada... no la quiero.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

(Ronquidos de fondo)

-Sirius... Sirius... ¡Padfoot!

¡¡SIRIUS!!

(Cesan los ronquidos)

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un ataque? ¿Quién grita?

-Despiértate. Es la hora de cenar – dijo Remus, recogiendo las cosas de encima de la mesa.

-¿Ya? Que rápido... ¡Hey! ¿Qué hago aquí?

Sirius se incorporó del sillón del que había estado tumbado.

-Te quedaste dormido – replicó Remus, con tranquilidad y dando pocas explicaciones.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas rápidas, intentando no reírse. Nadie se atrevió a decirle que Hermione le había dormido cuando preguntó por quinceava vez que hora era, en un breve momento en el que perdió el control sobre sí misma.

-Uf... no me acuerdo de nada.

-El sueño hace maravillas – dijo Remus – Y ahora vamos, que llegamos tarde a cenar.

Los cinco bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor, que estaba prácticamente lleno. Los alumnos hablaban animadamente, y cuando entraron Dumbledore, ya sentado en la mesa del profesorado, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Harry y sus amigos fueron en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron entre sus compañeros. Sirius les siguió, hablando animadamente con Remus, e hizo ademán de sentarse junto a su ahijado.

-Pst... Padfoot... nosotros vamos en la de los profesores.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No digas tonterías, Sirius. Venga, vamos; estás haciendo el ridículo.

Los compañeros que estaban sentados por la zona miraban a Sirius con asombro y diversión, incapaces de saber que pensar del adulto que rechazaba sentarse en la mesa de profesores.

-No quiero... Déjame aquí.

-No te voy a dejar aquí, Sirius. Y no voy a discutir – dijo Remus, intentando no alzar la voz.

-Por favor... McGonagall me está vigilando. Sospecha de mí, ¡y todavía no he hecho nada!

-Sospecha con fundamento, eso sin duda.

La confesión de Sirius arrancó carcajadas entre los alumnos de Gryffindor, que empezaron a pedir a Remus que le dejara quedarse.

-Venga, profesor, déjele.

-No puedo, Dean.

-Desde allí me verá mejor... No quiero ir... – rogó Sirius, en un último intento.

-Nos vamos ya, Sirius. Y piensa que cuanto más te quedes aquí, más sospechará McGonagall.

-¿Y le soportasteis como profesor? – preguntó Sirius a Harry, estupefacto.

Harry sonrió, divertido por la escena.

-Ánimo, Sirius. McGonagall no es tan terrible – comentó Ron, mintiendo ligeramente.

-¡Ja! Eso lo dices porque no has visto todavía como me trata. Soy su alumno "predilecto"... para las broncas, claro.

-Andando, Sirius.

Los dos adultos se alejaron, y la mesa de Gryffindor se deshizo en comentarios y risas. Remus miró a la mesa de los profesores, y vio las dos sillas vacías, sospechosamente situadas. Las dos juntas, una de ellas pegada a McGonagall... y la otra a Snape.

-Quiero que vayas a la de la izquierda, Sirius.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó, levantando la vista. Entonces lo comprendió – Oh... Snivellus.

-Exacto. Te vas a sentar al lado de McGonagall.

-Um... Eso es un golpe bajo, Moony.

-Si prefieres a Snape...

-Esta bien. Hago un esfuerzo horrible y te dejo a ti a Snivellus, aunque podía ser divertido... – empezó Sirius, y una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó su rostro.

-No quiero que pienses, Sirius. Ni una sola idea tiene que pasar por tu mente, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a cenar tranquilamente, y luego vamos a seguir a Dobby a nuestra habitación.

-Que aburrido eres a veces, Moony... Por cierto, ¿has visto su cara? Ahora recuerdo que no nos esperaba...

La cara del profesor de Pociones se había contorsionado en una mueca grotesca al ver a sus dos antiguos compañeros de clase.

-¿Tu crees que nos habrá echado de menos, Moony? – preguntó Sirius, pero su voz no guardaba ninguna diversión ni buen humor, sino que el odio y la malicia podían palparse en la frase.

-Recuerda: tú al lado de McGonagall – repitió Remus, esta vez serio.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Buf... estoy agotado.

-El señor ya tiene las camas preparadas – repitió Dobby por doceava vez, inclinándose hasta dar con su larga nariz en el suelo y marchándose con un chasquido.

Sirius y Remus inspeccionaron la habitación en la que Dumbledore había decidido alojarles durante esa semana que estaría en el castillo. Era una sola habitación, con una litera bastante grande. La sala no tenía un tamaño desproporcionado, pero poseía todo lo necesario para una grata y acomodada estancia.

-¡Me pido la de arriba! – gritó Sirius, corriendo hacia la litera y subiendo por la escalerilla.

-¿No prefieres que duerma yo arriba? Recuerda que la última vez te caíste y-

-Bah, no digas tonterías. Eso fue hace mucho – comentó despreocupado, quitándose la túnica y tirándola al suelo. Sin ponerse pijama _(Joanne babea)_ se metió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Moony.

Remus le miró asombrado, sabiendo que dentro de dos segundos su amigo ya se habría dormido.

-Buenas noches, Padfoot – respondió, recogiendo la túnica que Sirius había tirado al suelo y colgándola en el respaldo de una silla. Luego se desvistió él y se puso el pijama.

Una vez en la cama, escuchando la profunda y acompasada respiración de su amigo, no tardó demasiado en dormirse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

TIC TIC TIC TIC... TIC TIC TIC...

Remus abrió los ojos. Ese extraño ruido monótono le acababa de despertar y no tenía ni idea de donde venía. Se incorporó, observando si en la habitación había algo raro.

TIC TIC TIC TIC TIC TIC (cesa el ruido)

-¿Ya te has despertado, Moony?

Remus escuchó a voz de Sirius desde la litera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que cuando Sirius había hablado el ruido había cesado, lo que significaba que...

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Padfoot?

-¿Yo? Estaba grabando una cosa...

Remus miró a Sirius, y vio a éste tumbado en su litera con un pequeño cincel y martillo en la mano. Con golpes precisos grababa algo en el techo que tenía a poca distancia suya.

PADDY ESTUVO AQU

JUNIO 97

-¡Terminado! – exclamó Sirius, haciendo desaparecer las herramientas.

-¿Paddy?

-¿No suena bien? – preguntó con preocupación - Es que se me cansó la mano. Pero el nombre no es lo importante.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, lo importante será cuando venga de nuevo aquí de viejecito...

-Un viejecito lleno de arruguitas... – comentó Remus con guasa.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso es una blasfemia, Moony! Yo seré un viejecito guapo y esbelto.

-Si, seguro. Eso decimos todos.

-Pero como te decía, lo importante será cuando venga de viejecito – sin arrugas ni canas - y lo lea, y me traiga recuerdos.

-¿De cuando volvimos a Hogwarts? – preguntó esperanzado Remus.

-No. De lo gracioso que le resultará a Filch ver que no lo puede borrar – comentó entre risas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Tenemos que irnos ya – dijo Hermione, levantándose de la mesa de Gryffindor donde habían estado desayunando.

-Menos mal que hoy es el último día antes de la semana de vacaciones – soltó Ron, ante lo que Hermione puso una mirada de reproche – Digo... ante una interesantísima semana de estudio.

-¿Qué tenéis ahora?

-Pociones – contestó Harry, poniendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Voy a poner una queja! – exclamó Sirius, muy ofendido – No sé como ese idiota puede estar dando clase... como me entere que-

-Tranquilízate, Sirius. No niego que Snape sea un idiota, pero sabe de Pocion-

Sirius miró a su amigo como si le fulminase con un rayo.

-De acuerdo, olvida lo que acabo de decir.

-Creo que será lo mejor. Por un momento pensé que dirías que Snivellus era bueno en algo, pero veo que mis oídos me engañaban. Me siento muy aliviado, Moony.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya. Si llegamos tarde estamos muertos – dijo Harry, recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del Gran Comedor con sus amigos.

Remus y Sirius se quedaron solos, acabando de desayunar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Moony?

-Pensaba ir a la Biblioteca – respondió, ante lo que Sirius puso cara de "era obvio" – Hermione tiene unas dudas y necesito comprobar unos datos.

-¿Pero no se subió ayer libros de consulta a la Sala Común?

-Esos no tienen nada que ver, Padfoot. Bueno, yo me voy ya; ¿me acompañas?

Sirius se quedó unos segundos callado, con los ojos clavados en el licántropo.

-¿Me has visto cara de loco, Moony? – preguntó, realmente sorprendido.

-Vale, ya nos veremos después entonces – dijo, levantándose mientras pegaba un último mordisco a la tostada.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Pocos minutos después, Sirius salía solo del Gran Comedor, con la tostada que se había dejado Remus en la mano. Dejó que sus pies le guiaran por el pasillo, como cuando era un adolescente.

Cuando pasó por delante de la enfermería, escuchó a Madame Pomfrey con sus habituales protestas en voz alta.

-Estos encargos... y ahora tengo que bajar hasta las Mazmorras, y Snape me vendrá con sus excusas de que no tiene tiempo. ¡Y tengo que preparar esa cura! ¡Y encima los EXTASIS! Desmayos por todos lados... estos nervios...

Lo que le interesaba a Sirius estaba en la primera frase de la profesora. Llamó varias veces a la puerta y la abrió. Madame Pomfrey le miró sin hacerle caso, moviendo la varita de un lado para otro... camas haciéndose a toda velocidad, potingues en frascos de vidrio volando y ordenándose en las estanterías... La enfermería era un auténtico caos, y Madame Pomfrey estaba muy enfadada.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para usted, señor Black.

-Yo... venía por si puedo ayudar en algo. No tengo mucho que hacer todavía – dijo, sugiriendo con los ojos que le mandase a hacer el recado a clase de Snape.

-Ahora que lo dice... tengo un encargo para usted – dijo, buscando por el revoltijo de papeles que tenía en su mesa un pergamino arrugado, que tendió a Sirius – Dígale al profesor Snape que necesito esta poción.

-Pero, ¿no está en clase ahora? – preguntó Sirius, con cara de inocente.

-¡Pues interrúmpale! Necesito esa poción urgentemente.

-A sus ordenes – exclamó Sirius, y salió rápido de la enfermería, cogiendo el camino hacia las mazmorras, con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Toc toc

Cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió, todos los alumnos que en ese momento daban Pociones se giraron para ver quien era.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta al ver aparecer a su padrino, poniendo cara de serio. Aunque el reconoció ese extraño brillo en sus ojos... planeaba algo, y su objetivo era Snape.

-¿Qué quieres, Black?

-Sniv... digo, ¿puedes salir un momento? – preguntó Sirius, intentando que su voz no sonase demasiado agresiva. Snape era desagradable con otros adultos hasta delante de sus propios alumnos.

-¿No ves que estoy dando clase?

-Es importante. Madame Pomfrey dice qu-

-Ya voy – soltó Snape, deseoso de quitarse a Sirius de encima lo antes posible, aunque fuera a costa de tener que hablar con él.

El profesor salió de la clase, dejando a unos alumnos muy sorprendidos dentro. Al salir, cerró al puerta bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Snape, poniendo su tono más agresivo ahora.

-No creas que yo quiero estar aquí hablando contigo, Snivellus. Ya te lo he dicho. Madame Pomfrey necesita esta poción – murmuró olvidando su tono amable.

Los ojos de Snape recorrieron el pergamino.

-Dile que la tendrá en un par de días – dijo, regresando a clase sin añadir nada más.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿Hay alguien? – preguntó Sirius, asomándose a la enfermería.

-Estoy aquí, señor Black. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo me la da?

-Dentro de un par de días.

El frasco que la señora Pomfrey llevaba entre las manos cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos con estrépito.

-¿¡No le dijiste que era urgente? ¡La necesito para esta noche! ¡¡Ve a decírselo ahora mismo!!

-Por supuesto – contestó Sirius, volando hacia las mazmorras de nuevo. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Toc toc

Snape levantó la vista y vio de nuevo a Sirius. Estaba tan sorprendido que en la mueca que intentó poner se reflejó más el asombro que el desprecio.

-¿Puedes salir un momento?

En dos segundos Snape estaba fuera, y la puerta de la clase bien cerrada para que los alumnos no pudieran escucharles.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – soltó, intentando controlarse para no saltar al cuello de Sirius.

-Madame Pomfrey dice que la necesita esta noche.

-Imposible.

-Pues eso se lo dices tú a ella.

-¿No eres tu el mensajero? – preguntó con sarcasmo Snape.

-Soy el mensajero, no el suicida.

Snape meditó unos segundos, olvidándose de Sirius. Luego se dio la vuelta, y abrió la puerta.

-¿Snape?

-Esta noche se la dejaré en su despacho. ¿O vas a venir tú a buscarla?

-No me meto en tu despacho ni muerto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius llegó a la enfermería, cansado de bajar y subir escaleras. Se preguntó quien habría sido el de la "fantástica" idea de no dejarse aparecer en Hogwarts.

-Slytherin... de fijo.

-¡Black! Ven aquí – exclamó Madame Pomfrey, buscando como una posesa por su mesa - ¡Tienes que volver!

-¿Qué ¿Por qué?

-¡Me he equivocado de pergamino! Es éste – dijo, agitando en su mano un pergamino muy arrugado y sucio.

Cuando Sirius se asomó a clase de Pociones por tercera vez en diez minutos, Harry le saludó con la cabeza, pensando cuantas veces tenía pensado su padrino interrumpir la clase.

-Cinco puntos menos, Potter.

Sirius abrió la boca, indignado.

-¿Por qué? – soltó.

-Por sonreír.

-No seas ridículo, Snape. ¡Devuelve esos cinco puntos a Gryffindor!

-Esta es mi clase, Black, y hago lo que me plazca.

-Malfoy también está sonriendo.

Snape se volvía para ver al muchacho rubio de diecisiete años sonriendo con suficiencia a Harry. Luego los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en él, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a quitarle puntos?

-Claro que no – contestó Snape – Y ahora dime que quieres y lárgate.

Sirius le tendió con la mano crispada por el odio el nuevo pergamino.

-Esta es la poción que tienes que hacer. Para esta noche, recuerda.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿Dónde está el pergamino? – preguntó Madame Pomfrey en cuanto vio aparecer a Sirius.

-¿Qué pergamino? – soltó éste, con la cara a cuadros.

-¿Cuál va a ser? ¡Pues el primero que te di! ¿No me digas que Snape no te lo ha dado?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Varias alumnos intentaron ocultar la risa cuando Sirius apareció por cuarta vez en la clase. Snape, desde su mesa, levantó la cabeza, y su piel se puso mucho más cetrina de lo que normalmente era.

Sirius avanzó hasta la mesa y, sin molestarse en bajar la voz, dijo:

-Necesito el pergamino; el primero que te di.

-Búscalo tú mismo. Lo tienes en la basura – replicó Snape, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la papelera que había en una esquina de la clase.

-Lo dirás en broma, ¿no?

-No tengo tiempo para bromear contigo, Black. Sácalo de la basura y lárgate.

Sirius, todo digno, se dio la vuelta y salió de la clase.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo ha tirado.

-¿QUÉ LO HA QUÉ?

-Lo ha tirado a la basura – repitió Sirius con paciencia infinita a una desquiciada Madame Pomfrey.

-Le mato... yo le mato... ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Bueno, yo... yo me acuerdo de lo que ponía.

La mujer le miró, alzando las cejas.

-Lo l-leí... y recuerdo lo que ponía.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius bajaba las escaleras de vuelta a las mazmorras. Llamó a la puerta, sabiendo que ese gesto crearía risas y expectación entre los alumnos.

Se imaginaba a Snape gritando que se callaran y cruzando la clase echó una furia.

-¿OTRA VEZ TÚ? – gritó el profesor, sin poder creérselo. Cerró la puerta de golpe, pero se seguían escuchando risas en el interior - ¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA?

-La verdad es que esta vez no tengo nada que decirte – comentó Sirius, mirando a Snape con cara de divertida venganza – Me pareció divertido sacarte de clase.

-Serás...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape entró como un trueno en la clase. Fue directo a la pizarra sin decir ni una palabra. En cuanto sus alumnos vieron su cara, terminaron instantáneamente los comentarios, cuchicheos y risas.

El profesor terminó de poner los ingredientes de la poción en la pizarra y miró a la clase.

-En media hora la quiero terminada.

Los alumnos se pusieron manos a la obra, pero Hermione levantó la mano. Al ver que Snape la ignoraba por completo, se decidió a hablar sin permiso.

-Profesor, se ha equivocado en la cantidad de-

BUM

El caldero de Neville estalló por los aires, incrustándose en el techo. Se quedó allí, clavado, y varios trozos de piedra cayeron sobre su cabeza, que intentó cubrir con sus brazos.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, puesto que sabían que Snape había estado tan alterado que se había confundido en los ingredientes.

El hombre se levantó, apretando los puños a los lados.

-¡Cuarenta puntos menos, Potter!

-¿QUÉ? – saltó Harry, levantándose por la impresión.

-No avisaste a Longbottom – exclamó Snape, furioso, aunque no precisamente por ese pequeño incidente.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius ahogó un bostezo, desperezándose.

-Estoy agotado...

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? – le preguntó Remus, ordenando la habitación.

-He estado ayudando a Madame Pomfrey.

-¿En serio?

-Me pidió que le hiciese algunos recados.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con ese rumor que corre por el colegio y que dice que interrumpiste tres veces la clase de Snape?

-Oh, Moony... no, para nada. Estas mal informado. Fueron cinco.

-¿Cinco?

-Tenias que haber visto a Snivellus... estaba furioso; me amenazó con la varita – comentó entre risas – Sigue peleando como un adolescente.

-No hagas tonterías, Sirius – le recomendó Remus, volviendo a su ropa.

-Ya... Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-¿Nos vamos? – repitió el licántropo - ¿A dónde?

-¿A dónde va a ser? Pues a recorrer el colegio por la noche.

-¿QUÉ?

-Pues eso, Moony.

-De eso nada, Sirius. Se supone que somos adultos responsables que...

-Oh, vamos, Remus. ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora que podemos salir libremente por el colegio, sin peligro de castigos, vamos a quedarnos en la habitación? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Moony? No me creo que cuando viniste a Hogwarts como profesor no saliste el primer día por la noche.

Las mejillas de Remus se tiñeron de rojo, y fue incapaz de negar lo que había dicho Sirius. Lo cierto es que le apetecía ir a dar una vuelta.

-Venga, vamos – dijo Sirius, saliendo del dormitorio, seguido por un ruborizado licántropo.

Recorrieron los pasillos con sigilo inconsciente, a pesar de no tener nada que temer. Remus seguía a Sirius sin protestar, aunque no tenía ni idea de que pensaba hacer el hombre.

Hogwarts en la oscuridad cambiaba mucho, pero acostumbrados por sus paseos nocturnos de adolescentes, no perdieron el sentido de la orientación en ningún momento. Y cuando Remus vio el cuadro del cesto de frutas, se preguntó si de verdad Sirius pensaba ir a comer a las cocinas. Era imposible que ya tuviera hambre... ¿o no?

Sirius extendió la mano para hacer cosquillas a la pera, y justo en el último momento pareció pensárselo mejor. Bajó la mano y miró a su amigo.

-¿Ya tienes hambre? – preguntó Remus, en voz muy baja.

El aludido sonrió, aunque Remus no supo cómo interpretar su extraña sonrisa. Algo de ingenuidad, diversión... recuerdos.

-Moony, recuerdas cuando estábamos en quinto, esa noche que James y yo salimos.

-¿Cuál de todas?

-Una que no os llevamos con nosotros, y al día siguiente en el desayuno...

-Ah, no... no pienso participar en esto, Sirius. Me niego.

-Oh, venga, Moony... necesito tu ayuda – susurró Sirius, arrodillándose delante del licántropo.

-No, no y no. Y no tengo nada mas que decir.

-No se como he dejado que me convencieses – protestó Remus, después de pasar por el hueco que dejó el cuadro al apartarse.

-Es que soy irresistible, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Recuérdalo bien, tú los distraes y yo entro en acción, ¿de acuerdo?

Remus asintió, cansado de escuchar a Sirius decir una y otra vez lo mismo.

-¿Preparado entonces?

-Como no empecemos ya, me duermo aquí mismo. Ya estoy viejo para esto...

-Ya se nota... cada día protestas más.

-¬¬ ... ¡Vamos a empezar ya!

Sirius retrocedió varios pasos, asustado.

-Vale, vale... tampoco es para ponerse así.

Una multitud de elfos domésticos les asaltó en cuanto pisaron el suelo de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

-Tan serviciales como siempre – comentó Sirius, y le guiñó un ojo a su amigo - ¡Venga!

Sirius se escabulló entonces hacia los armarios donde se guardaban los ingredientes para el desayuno y Remus se quedó sólo, rodeado por los elfos, que le miraban con sus ojos como pelotas de tenis.

-Eh... Hola – saludó Remus, cortado.

-Rápido, traed comida para el señor – exclamó uno de los elfos, y los demás se apresuraron a obedecerle, volviendo al instante con bandejas con pasteles, restos de la cena, y tazas para el té.

-No, si yo no...

Pero estaba rodeado, sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Prácticamente le metieron los pastelitos en la boca, a pesar de que él se negaba a comer.

Fueron unos momentos dignos de olvidar.

Sirius volvió a los pocos minutos y vio a Remus rodeado y masticando. El primero se mordió los labios al ver el destello mortal que despedía los ojos de su amigo.

Supo que tendría que hacer mucho favores a Remus para que éste olvidara este pequeño contratiempo.

-Le gusta más el chocolate – sugirió Sirius a un elfo que pasaba corriendo a su lado con una bandeja repleta. Éste se detuvo, miró a Sirius, se marchó corriendo y volvió al instante con una bandeja llena de chocolate.

Por lo menos, era un adelanto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Acuérdate, Remus.

Remus asintió disimuladamente, pero no hizo nada. En cambio Sirius sacó un pequeño frasquito de su túnica y lo echó en la copa que tenía delante. La cogió y se la acercó a los labios para beber. En ese momento la mano le tembló (voluntariamente) y el liquido cayó en su plato.

-Oh... – susurró Sirius, falsamente afligido.

Con su servilleta extendió –aunque se supone que limpiaba- el líquido por toda la superficie del plato y luego sonrió.

El Comedor estaba repleto, tanto de alumnos como de profesores. Ya no había clases para los de séptimo, pero aún así se levantaban pronto para estudiar.

La comida aparecía en las fuentes de la gente, y estos la cogían charlando animadamente.

Y entonces, activado al echar el líquido en un solo plato –el del culpable-, todo el plan se puso en marcha.

El primero que se llevo un trozo de tortita a la boca, mordió con un fuerte chasquido... el tenedor. Se llevó la mano a la boca, soltando una exclamación de dolor.

Sirius intentó disimular la sonrisa, y siguió comiendo, haciéndose el distraído. A su lado Remus miraba intrigado como esa escena de hacia tantos años volvía a repetirse de igual manera, aunque esta vez faltase James.

Uno a uno, las personas que se llevaban algo de comida a la boca, masticaban el tenedor o la cuchara, pues toda la comida desaparecía de los cubiertos.

Los cuchicheos y protestas empezaron a elevarse entre los alumnos, muertos de hambre y sin posibilidad de comer.

A lo lejos, Sirius vio a Ron escudriñar con mucha atención su tenedor, y tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Hermione y Harry, en cambio, habían dejado de comer, y dirigieron inmediatamente sus ojos hacia el hombre, que les dedicó un guiño. Ron seguía a lo suyo, como si se encontrara delante de un problema especialmente complicado.

Los profesores no habían tenido mejor suerte, pero esta vez sabían perfectamente quien era el culpable. Todos los ojos se clavaron en Sirius, que seguía comiendo como si nada.

Remus, a su lado, contuvo una exclamación. Su amigo levantó la vista para mirarle, francamente sorprendido. Remus, sonriendo un poquito, le enseñó por debajo de la mesa su frasquito, aún lleno.

Sirius se llevó una mano a la cara, incrédulo. Iban a pensar que él había sido el único culpable, cuando en realidad...

-¡Señor Black!

La voz autoritaria y enfadada de McGonagall provocó que Sirius fuera presa de un escalofrío. Se giró despacio, intentando parecer inocente.

-Venga conmigo.

-Pero, profesora... – intentó protestar, pero McGonagall ya había empezado a andar en dirección al Hall.

Soltando un suspiro, Sirius se levantó y siguió a la profesora por el pasillo central. A su paso, los alumnos se giraban a mirarlo, señalándole y riéndose. En cuanto él salió del Comedor, la comida dejó de desaparecer de los cubiertos y los alumnos retomaron su desayuno, comentando lo ingeniosa que había sido la broma.

Remus se despidió con la mano de Sirius justo antes de que éste saliera, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Eso fue lo que más reventó a Sirius, que no pudo decir nada.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-No puedo creer que siga usted como hace veinte años, señor Black. Al parecer, la madurez no se detuvo en usted, según veo.

-Era solo una broma, profesora...

-Y también parece que se le han acabado las ideas. Recuerdo perfectamente esa "broma", y si no me equivoco el señor Potter y usted acabaron castigados.

-Si, pero no se crea... las ideas no se me han terminado.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, solo... solo recordaba viejos tiempos – comentó, con una sonrisa de añoranza.

Al ver la expresión de su antiguo alumno, la profesora destensó los labios inconscientemente, e incluso sonrió... un poquito.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿Seguro que no podemos ir? – preguntaron Ron y Harry por última vez, poniendo cara de pena a ver si eso conmovía los insensibles corazones de Remus y Hermione.

Pero nada.

-Tenemos los EXTASIS en dos días, y queréis ir a dar vueltas. ¡Nos queda mucho por estudiar!

-Creo que Hermione tiene razón, chicos.

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy ya.

-Y tú también deberías quedarte aquí, Sirius. Se supone que hemos venido a ayudarles a estudiar y no ha dar vueltas por el castillo.

-Oh, venga Moony, no me amargues las vacaciones.

-¬¬ ¿Vacaciones?

-Hasta luego – se despidió un Sirius sonriente, saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Estuvo casi dos horas recorriendo los pisos de Hogwarts, asomándose a las clases vacías, salas cuyo uso se desconocía... se recorrió los pasadizos y vio que varios de ellos estaban totalmente destruidos o bloqueados.

En uno tuvo que dar la vuelta rápido porque escuchó los pasos de Filch. A Sirius no le acababa de gustar la idea de encontrarse encerrado dentro de un estrecho pasadizo con el celador, y probablemente su fea gata, que nunca rondaba lejos de su dueño.

Después de subir a la torre de Astronomía y quedarse sentado allí un rato, bajó por un impulso –que todavía no lograba explicarse de donde vino- a las Mazmorras.

Paso por delante de una puerta entornada, y escuchó ruido dentro. Miró disimuladamente y se apartó como un rayo. ¡El despacho de Snape!

Por un momento se enfureció al ver que ese... o eso, mejor dicho, tenía un despacho de tan buenas proporciones. Si de él dependiera estaría durmiendo con Filch, en su inmundo cuartucho. O mucho mejor, en la cesta de la Señora Norris.

-¿Buscabas algo, Black? – preguntó agresivamente una voz, que Sirius reconoció de inmediato como la del profesor de Pociones.

-No, la verdad es que no. Solo daba un paseo.

-Pues será mejor que des la vuelta... llevas tanto tiempo sin bajar por aquí que a lo mejor te pierdes.

-Te recuerdo que el otro día estuve aquí. ¿Cuántas? Ah, si, cinco veces – comentó, ante lo que Snape perdió el poco color que tenía y puso una mueca al recordar ese episodio – Y de todas formas, siempre me sabré mejor este castillo que tú, por mucho que vivas aquí.

Severus no dijo nada. Estaba tan furioso que lo único que era capaz de hacer era contenerse para no perder el control de sus actos. Una vena latía en su sien, lo que le daba un aspecto de completo maniaco.

-Una cosa más– empezó Sirius, con un principio de sonrisa – Me estoy dando cuenta de que no eres muy bueno como profesor... Al parecer a los alumnos no les quedan las cosas claras.

-Si te refieres a Potter... – soltó Snape, recuperando el uso de la palabra.

-Si, me refiero a Harry.

-Solo te diré que en casos como los de Potter, cuando su capacidad intelectual no da para mucho, yo no puedo hacer nada. Ya sabes, estoy atado de manos.

La campana salvó a Snape de que Sirius saltase a su cuello, con toda intención de ahogarle allí mismo.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir esta fructífera conversación pero, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo trabajo – dijo, dando la espalda a Sirius y metiéndose de nuevo en el despacho.

Esta vez cerró la puerta.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿No puedes irte a dormir, Padfoot? Ya es de madrugada y... _ouaaaa_ (bostezo)

-No puedo dormir. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Mañana es el día! – exclamó Sirius, andando de un lado para otro de la habitación.

-Tú lo has dicho: mañana. ¿Podemos irnos a dormir ya? – rogó Remus, bien arropado entre las sábanas.

-Técnicamente es hoy, Moony _(recordad que es de madrugada),_ pero ¡es que no puedo dormir! ¡Estoy demasiado nervioso!

-Por lo menos deja de dar vueltas – susurró, cerrando los ojos – Así por lo menos me podré dormir yo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lo primero que Remus vio al día siguiente fue a Sirius, sentado muy tieso en un silla, y con los ojos inyectados en sangre y abiertos de par en par.

No le costó mucho deducir que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-Ya era hora, Moony. Venga, vístete, ¡deprisa!

-Ya voy, ya voy... – replicó Remus, que era empujado por Sirius hacia el baño – No te sulfures.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más!

Sirius se levanto y empezó de nuevo a andar de un lado para otro, como había estado haciendo las últimas dos horas.

Harry había entrado en el Gran Comedor para hacer el examen de Pociones escrito y la puertas se había cerrado detrás de él. Sirius no tenía ni idea de cómo le estaba yendo a su ahijado ahí dentro, y esa incertidumbre le impedía calmarse.

-Hazme un favor, Padfoot. Coge una escoba y vete a airearte un poco.

-Pero... ¿tú crees que podré volar hasta la ventana para verles?

-... ¬¬ ... Mejor olvida lo que he dicho.

Sirius soltó un suspiro, y se revolvió el pelo, inquieto.

-¿No puedes hacer nada?

-¡Claro que no! Harry está ahí dentro, pasándolo mal.

-Ya, y necesita tu apoyo moral, ¿no?

-Exacto, Moony.

-Creo que será mejor que te pongas a dar vueltas otra vez. Por lo menos así dejaras de decir idioteces.

-Estoy cansado – murmuró Sirius con fastidio – Me muero de sueño.

-Es tu culpa por no haber dormido. Yo, en cambio...

-No, si ya te oí roncar – comentó el primero, burlón.

-Ja, que gracioso, Padfoot. La falta de sueño te hace especialmente... ¿cómo decirlo? Ingenioso.

-Yo siempre soy gracioso, Moony, no sólo ahora. ¡Pero me estás desconcentrando! Recuerda que tengo que dar a Harry mi apoyo moral.

-Necesitarás toda tu capacidad intelectual, seguro.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, y los alumnos empezaron a salir algo cansados y aturdidos por el calor.

Sirius se levantó de un salto, y dejando solo a Remus, fue a reunirse con su ahijado y sus amigos. Ron y Harry parecían asqueados, y Hermione ya había empezado a hablar del examen.

-La pregunta catorce era algo complicado, pero creo que...

-Otra vez el examen no, Hermione. ¡Te lo suplico! – rogó Ron, juntando las manos como si rezara.

Harry asintió despistado, pero sonrió al ver a su padrino, que ya le preguntaba que tal el examen.

-¿Bien?

-Pues... digamos que no del todo mal. Creo que sacaré la nota – contestó Harrry sonriente.

Ron a su lado, asintió, como si compartiera las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-Ves, Moony, ya te dije que no tenías que preocuparte... Lo sabían hacer todo bien – dijo Sirius al licántropo, que alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

-Lo que faltaba, ahora se echa flores.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Los exámenes restantes discurrieron más o menos del mismo modo. Sirius se dormía todos los días en la silla, porque al principio no podía conciliar el sueño y odiaba dar vueltas en la cama. Lo peor era cuando protestaba por dolor de cuello, y pedía a Remus que le diese un masaje. El licántropo... en fin, que vamos a decir, se ponía... algo tenso.

Harry y Ron solían salir bastante contentos de los exámenes. Por lo menos de los que tendrían una importancia para su futuro profesional: la carrera de aurores.

Hermione, como siempre, salía echa un manojo de nervios porque pensaba que se le había olvidado poner algo que ella consideraba muy importante, y que en verdad no lo era tanto. A Sirius le recordaba tanto a Remus que se sentía como si hubiese regresado a esa época ya pasada de su vida.

Se sentía como en casa, y el día de regreso una sintió una tristeza que verdaderamente no esperaba.

-Anímate Sirius. Me ha dicho Albus que Nicolas se va para el año que viene. Puedes pedir que te den el puesto de Defensa.

Sirius reaccionó por fin ante estas palabras, mirando a Remus con una cara un tanto extraña.

-Que me guste estar aquí, querido Moony, no significa que haya llegado a tus extremos de desvarío. ¡Jamás trabajaré de profesor! Me niego.

-Tienes razón; no servirías.

-Yo sirvo para todo, solo que... bueno, dejémoslo, ¿vale? – dijo Sirius, incapaz de pensar en una excusa en esos momentos.

Remus se asomó a la puerta principal, y saludó con la mano a alguien.

-Hagrid ya está aquí, Padfoot. ¿No te olvidas de nada?

-Hem... creo que no. Ya nos hemos despedido de todos y he cogido mis cosas, así que nos podemos ir.

-Piensa que todavía tienes que decorar tu casa.

-¡Es verdad!

Sirius sonrió por primera vez esa mañana.

-Y además tienes a la chica esa... A lo mejor te ha llamado.

-Karim... si, tienes razón. ¡Venga! ¿Nos vamos o qué?

-Que prisas hay ahora...

**N/A: Son las 4.30 de la madrugada... me muero de sueño, pero ¡he terminado el capitulo! Y ahora me voy a meter entre las sábanas, que ya va siendo hora.**

**Gracias por leerme, y plis, dejad reviews! Se tarda un segundo y son mu importantes .**


	5. Capitulo 4

**N/A: Por fin me anime a empezar este xapi Espero que os guste. Después de la semanita en Hogwarts de Sirius y Remus, ahora tienen que volver a la realidad. Su casa sigue esperando ser decorada, pero ¿seguirá contando con la ayuda de Karim? Eso descontando que puede que todo el mundo no le acepte muy bien... no siempre la vida es un camino de rosas.**

**CAPITULO 4 **

-Gracias por todo, Karim. _(Nda. Parece que si le sigue ayudando... XD)_

-Ha sido un placer.

-Eso ya lo dijiste una vez – replicó Sirius, con una sonrisa pícara.

Acostumbrada ya a esas insinuaciones, Karim apenas estiró las comisuras de los labios en una ligera sonrisa.

-No te podía dejar solo con esta casa.

-¿Sugieres algo con eso? – preguntó el hombre, alzando una ceja.

-Es mi casa favorita, no podía dejar que la desgraciarás. Afortunadamente tus ansias de color se han calmado un poco... Eso evitará atentados futuros si la redecoras.

-Ja ja. Muy graciosa.

-Sólo satisfago al cliente – comentó, con una graciosa expresión de inocencia.

-Más bien creo que satisfaces tus gustos. ¿No has oído nunca eso del "cliente siempre tiene la razón"?

-Pero en tu caso es especial...

Sirius puso cara de interés y seducción, ante la que Karim solo pudo reírse.

-No hay nadie que combine colores como tú.

-Supongo que lo dices por mis fantásticos gustos.

-Nunca me atrevería a insinuar lo contrario.

Caminaron durante un rato en un cómodo silencio, admirando los hermosos y bien cuidados jardines de los que gozaba la casa. Al fondo se podía ver el estanque, que reflejaba los rayos del sol. Había terminado de llover hacia algunas horas, y el cielo se veía sin una sola nube.

Ambos disfrutaban del paseo y de su mutua compañía.

Sirius tenía que admitir que su relación iba viento en popa, a pesar de que se suponía que él no pasaba de ser un "mero cliente". En pocos días había conseguido que la bella mujer le considerara algo así como una amigo... o eso pensaba haber logrado él, por lo menos.

A pesar de todo, se seguía resistiendo obstinadamente a sus insinuaciones y ofrecimientos de tener algún día alguna cita.

-¿Has dicho que está casa es tu favorita?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Oh, nada... solo porque ya que no vas a poder enseñarla más a clientes "para satisfacerles", si quieres, podrías venir algún día.

Karim puso expresión de perplejidad, con las cejas alzadas. La estaba invitando... ¿a su casa?

-Ya sabes, a cenar algún día.

-Hum... ya, a cenar –y a pasar la noche, pensaba ella- No se si fiarme mucho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que intente seducirte?

-Ya me estás seduciendo – comentó divertida Karim sin cortarse un pelo. Sirius desvió la mirada, mirando los preciosos cordones de sus zapatos. ¿Tan obvio era? – Pero no... bueno, algo de eso si que hay. Lo que más me preocupa, de todas formas, es tu manera de cocinar. Seguro que tendrás que comprar algo pre-cocinado...

-Oye, eso son asuntos míos – exclamó Sirius, aparentemente escandalizado.

-Creo que te he pillado. Para eso, prefiero ir a un buen restaurante.

-Oh, un buen restaurante. Encima exigente...

-Tengo un paladar difícil de complacer.

-¿Eso ha tenido doble sentido? Voy a creer que ahora me estás intentando seducir tú a mí. No, si resultará que...

-Deja de decir estupideces; ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¡Pues decidido! Te voy a llevar a un restaurante que se te va a quedar el sabor de la comida pegada al paladar. Es mi favorito y...

-Oye, oye, oye, no te descontroles. ¿Quién te ha dicho que iba a ir contigo a un restaurante?

-¿No querías satisfacer tú exquisito paladar?

-Pero yo no dije nada de... Ya sabes que no quiero mezclar negocios con-

-Lo sé, lo sé... Yo solo te voy a llevar a un restaurante. No hay nada de malo en eso, ¿no?

-Contigo si.

-No digas tonterías. ¡Si me consideras un placer!

-Pero yo no me refería a-

-Nada de excusas. Te pasaré a recoger a las seis, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿A recoger a dónde?

-Pues a tu casa.

-¿Es obligatorio que te diga la dirección de mi casa? – preguntó Karim, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Completamente imprescindible – respondió Sirius, haciendo un gesto de "no-hay-otra-posibilidad" con la mano – Y ponte elegante.

Karim se llevó una mano a la cabeza, viéndose ya esa noche en la cita con Sirius. Después de haberla logrado soltar esto, ella sabía perfectamente que el hombre no iba a renunciar a esa cena tan fácilmente. Optó por ir –le apetecía ir, de todas formas- y cuando la llevara de vuelta a casa, decirle claramente lo que pensaba de esa supuesta relación vendedor-cliente que deberían tener.

-¿Me acompañas a la puerta? Tengo una reunión en media hora.

-De acuerdo, pero no te olvides, ¿eh? A las seis en punto en la puerta.

En lo que tardaron en llegar a la verja de hierro, Karim explicó a Sirius como podía llegar a su casa. Éste, perdido después del segundo giro a la derecha, optó por recordar el nombre y número de la calle, y preguntar luego a Remus.

Vio a Karim desaparecer calle abajo, y girar por la esquina. Al parecer le sobraba algo de tiempo, puesto que no se había aparecido hacia donde sea que tuviese que ir.

En cuanto se fue, la mente de Sirius se fue hacia sus propios asuntos: ¡Lo había conseguido! Bastante eufórico por la cita de esa noche, se metió en casa prácticamente trotando.

Justo entonces se detuvo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? ¿Cómo iba a ir a buscar a Karim? ¡Su moto! ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Iba a matar a Hagrid! ¿¿Dónde había metido su moto??

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Y en el último momento llegaron los problemas. ¡Necesitaba ropa! Iba a invitar a Karim a un sitio carísimo y ¡no tenía túnicas!

¿Cómo es que no había pensado en eso?

En apenas dos segundos, se encontraba en el centro del Callejón Diagon. Algo aturdido, miró alrededor, intentando orientarse. ¡En Madame Malkin encontraría lo que necesitaba! Esa mujer tenía muy buen ojo para esas cosas.

Justo antes de entrar en la tienda, se detuvo. En una esquina que daba a una calle más pequeña, había un hombre sentado sobre una caja, algo abatido. A sus pies se podía ver una caja de cartón llena de cachorros de perro, adorables, canijos y juguetones.

En el cartel escaseaban las palabras, pero era claro: REGALO PERROS

¿Un perrito? Sirius los miró, contemplándolos mientras se mordía el labio. ¡Esos ojos! Eran tan... tan... ¡Diablos! Como le miraban esos ojitos, parpadeando algo perdidos por la multitud... ¡Pero no podía! ¡¡Pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa!! Oigh, pero es que eran tan blanditos, y suaves, y tan... tan... ¡Había uno que le estaba mirando!

Sin poderse resistir por más tiempo, Sirius se acercó al hombre, y miró a los cachorros de cerca. ¡Eran todos preciosos!

-¿Le interesa alguno? –preguntó, o más bien suplicó el hombre, que se rascó con impaciencia la cabeza con pocos pelos.

-Pues... si no es mucha molestia – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¡Para eso estoy aquí! Venga, elija uno. No tengo cómo cuidarlos. Tienen apenas un par de meses.

-¿Son grandes? Me refiero, ¿crecerán mucho? – preguntó Sirius, con algo de aprensión.

-No, para nada... como miniaturas, oiga usted– dijo el vendedor, demasiado rápido, pero Sirius que estaba ocupado mirando a un perro gordito, que permanecía más callado que los demás, no advirtió el matiz de la respuesta.

-Éste tiene pinta de no quejarse mucho. Creo que me quedaré este – murmuró, cogiendo a dicho perro, de un color grisáceo, entre sus brazos.

El cachorro se acurrucó, acercándose al pecho de Sirius para coger calor. El hombre de ojos azules paso su mano tiernamente sobre el lomo del perro.

-Muy buena elección, se lo garantizo. Ese es con diferencia el menos pesado de todos... callado como una tumba.

Sirius se despidió con una sonrisa enorme, tan contento como un niño. No lo iba a estar tanto meses después, cuando descubriría que los vendedores de perros eran muy mentirosos.

El perro, además de mastodóntico, no le dejo dormir durante varios meses con sus gemidos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

DIN DON

Remus abrió la puerta y vio a su amigo de infancia, que le plantó algo delante de la cara. En un principio no logró ver nada, pero cuando se separo un poco... lamento haberlo hecho.

-¿¡Un perro!? ¿Me has comprado un perro?

-¡Me HE comprado un perro! – matizó Sirius - Le he traído para que conociera al tío Moony – añadió, poniendo en los brazos de su amigo al cachorro y metiendo en la casa una enorme maleta marrón.

--¿Y para qué quieres un perro?

-Para tener compañía. ¡Hay que ampliar la familia! Hasta que Harry acabe Hogwarts, estaré muy solito.

-Le quedan muy pocos días, Sirius.

-Bah, no le hagas caso, Algis – murmuró Sirius, dirigiéndose al cachorro – El tito Moony protesta mucho.

-¿Algis? ¿HAS LLAMADO A UN PERRO ALGIS?

-Un nombre precioso, ¿verdad? Por cierto, he pensando que para que te conozca mejor hoy se quedará en tu casa.

-¿QUE QUÉ?

-Pues eso. Es que hoy voy a salir y no voy a dejarle su primera noche solito.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Pues... he quedado con Karim – respondió, algo azorado.

-¿La agente inmobiliaria?

-La misma. Tengo que ir a buscarla a las seis, así que necesito que me ayudes urgentemente.

-No querrás que vaya a buscarla yo, ¿no?

-¿Me ves cara de idiota, Moony? Ya he recuperado mi moto. La tenía Hagrid bien escondida... entre nosotros, creo que quería quedársela - dijo, bajando la voz como si contara un secreto.

Remus elevó los ojos al cielo, pero se recuperó rápido en cuanto sintió los dientes del perro tirando del cuello de su camisa.

-Ahg...

-¡Algis! No ahogues al tito Moony. Pero a lo importante ahora, ¿me vas a ayudar?

-¿Q-qué quieres? – preguntó Remus, algo sofocado mientras intentaba que el perro soltara el cuello de su camisa - ¡Auch! Me ha mordido.

-Mira que mono... tiene hambre – comentó con dulzura Sirius.

-Lo que faltaba. Ahora defiende al perro ¬¬

-¡Deja de protestar y escúchame! ¡¡Estoy en crisis!! ¡Quedan _cuatro horas_ y no sé que ponerme!

-Y en esa maleta has traído...

-Todas las túnicas que me he comprado hoy, por supuesto.

-...

-Venga, ven, Moony. Y ten cuidado con Algis a ver si lo vas a tirar. ¿Tienes algo de comer, por cierto? Probarme ropa me da hambre.

-A ti todo te da hambre.

-Que protestón es tu tito Moony, Algis, hay que ver. Se queja por todo.

-Esta bien, esta bien... ya te traigo algo.

-Yo iré sacando las túnicas.

-Me gusta la gris oscuro – dijo Remus, yéndose hacia la cocina.

-¡Pero si aún no las he sacado!

-Siempre te compras una gris oscuro.

-¡Esta vez el gris es un poquito más claro! Así que ven aquí y ¡ayúdame!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Horas más tarde, con una túnica gris ondeando al viento, Sirius sobrevolaba los edificios de una zona residencial de Hogsmeade en su moto recién lavada.

-Venga, preciosa, a ver que eres capaz de hacer.

El motor de la moto rugió, y aceleró como un demonio al giro de muñeca de Sirius. No quería llegar tarde... no hoy.

Diez minutos más tarde se encontraba llamando al 1º C de un bloque de pisos de ladrillo oscuro. Elevó la vista hacia el pequeño balcón, pero no vio nada (era de noche, lógico).

Karim no tardó mucho en salir, con una túnica de color beige, ceñida en la cintura y con el cuello en forma de barca, dejando ver los hombros desnudos. El pelo suelto cubría su espalda con sencillez, y el maquillaje que se había echado hacia mucho más atractivos sus proporcionados rasgos.

Sirius se quedó embobado, con la boca algo abierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? – preguntó la mujer, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

El hombre asintió repetidamente, muy rápido, sin alcanzar a decir nada. La boca se le había quedado seca.

-Hum... bonita moto. ¿Es tuya? – preguntó Karim, sacando tema de conversación.

-La tengo desde los diecisiete años – aseguró Sirius, admirando su belleza (así llamaba a la moto).

-Oh, ¿y todavía anda?

-Andando, lo que se dice andar... bueno...

-¿Has venido empujándola? – preguntó la mujer, soltando una carcajada imaginándose la escena.

-¡He venido volando!

-¿Esa cosa vuela?

-¿Cosa? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Sirius, sin entender a lo que se refería Karim. Al parecer "cosa" no entraba dentro de los nombres para designar a su adorada moto.

-Pues... tu moto.

-¿Y le llamas cosa? – preguntó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y vamos a ir en esa co.. digo, moto?

-¡Pues claro!

-¿Volando?

-Si prefieres empujar... ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-Es que... bueno, tengo vértigo.

-Vértigo, ya... no pasa nada. No tienes de qué preocuparte. ¡Soy muy buen conductor! – exclamó Sirius, pasando una pierna por encima de la moto y sentándose_ (Nda. Algo difícil con la túnica... no preguntéis cómo lo hace. Y no, no se la levanta . Si fuera así ya lo hubiese descrito XD)_

-Temía que dijeses eso – murmuró Karim, sentándose detrás del hombre

Sirius arrancó, y en cuanto la mujer, algo pálida, sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar tierra, rodeó a Sirius con sus brazos y se pegó a él como una lapa.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, y se concentró en pensar que por nada de este mundo estaba volando en una moto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Karim, ¿me puedes soltar? Ya hemos llegado... ¡Karim!

La mujer, cuyos oídos habían permanecido insonorizados por un breve lapso de tiempo, escuchó las llamadas de Sirius y abrió un ojo. Vio que habían aterrizado y por fin, liberada, pudo abrir el otro ojo.

Sirius había girado la cabeza para mirarla, y la sonreía divertido.

-¿Bajamos ya?

-S-si... – murmuró Karim, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeando con fuerza la cintura de Sirius.

Roja como un tomate, se soltó rápidamente.

-Lo tuyo más que vértigo es fobia, chica. Nunca había visto a nadie apretar con tanta fuerza – dijo, llevándose una mano a la tripa adormecida.

-¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó a mujer, sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Nah... de vez en cuando no podía respirar, pero no, nada del otro mundo – comentó, guiñándola un ojo al bajarse de la moto – Venga, vamos ya, ¿no? ¿O te traigo unos bocadillos y comemos aquí?

-Recuerda mi exquisito paladar – replicó Karim, recuperando el habla.

-Cierto. Es esa de la esquina, ¿le ves?

Se encaminaron despacio, charlando tranquilamente hasta la puerta del restaurante. Cruzaron la enorme puerta, y se encontraron con un _maître_ vestido impecablemente.

Karim, viendo las mesas llenas de la sala interior, susurró al oído de su acompañante.

-Hay bastante gente, ¿no? A lo mejor no hay mesa.

-Que tu paladar esté tranquilo. He reservado mesa – le contestó el hombre, para después dirigirse al _maître_.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿¡¡Cómo que no hay mesa!!? ¡Debe ser un error! Mírelo de nuevo, por favor, a nombre de Sirius Black.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, señor Black, pero no hay ninguna reserva hecha a su nombre.

-¡¡DEME LA LISTA!! ¡LLAMÉ, ASÍ QUE TENGO QUE ESTAR APUNTANDO! – gritó Sirius, muy alterado, con una venita empezando a latir en su frente.

-No puedo darle la lista, señor, y le repito que usted no está en ella – dijo el maître, imperturbable.

-¡YO LLAMÉ! ¡¡LLAMÉ!! ¡TENGO QUE ESTAR EN ESA LISTA!

-Lo siento, señor, pero...

-¡¡QUE LE DIGO QUE ESTOY!!

-Sirius – dijo Karim, cogiendo al hombre del brazo para sujetarle – No pasa nada. Nos vamos a otro sitio y ya está.

-PERO YO LLAMÉ, LE DIGO QUE-

-Nos vamos, Sirius, ¿de acuerdo? Conozco otro restaurante cerca de aquí – explicó, tirando del hombre para sacarle del restaurante.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, ¿vale? No pasa nada, en serio.

Karim se las arregló como pudo para sacar a Sirius del restaurante. Éste permanecía callado, mirando furioso al suelo mientras caminaba.

-Sirius...

-¿QUÉ? – soltó, sin recordar que ahora era Karim quien le hablaba. Al ver la cara que ésta ponía, se arrepintió, ruborizándose de inmediato – Lo siento, es que estoy...

-No pasa nada. No merece la pena pensar en eso.

-Te juro que llamé esta mañana y me dijeron que no había ningún problema.

-A lo mejor tuvieron cualquier problema con las listas. Han podido pasar muchas cosas.

-O puede que no me la hayan reservado porque era yo – comentó con amargura éste, apartando la vista de Karim.

-No seas tonto, Sirius. Sabes que no hay razón para eso – dijo la mujer, poniéndole una mano en el antebrazo – Te diré lo que haremos. Conozco un restaurante en esta misma calle. Iremos allí, ¿te parece bien?

Sirius se animó un poco, y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme a Karim.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿UN ASIATICO?

-Si, ¿no te gusta? – preguntó Karim, algo insegura – Tal vez debería haberte preguntado primero. Hay gente que no le gusta la comida oriental y...

-No, no pasa nada. Si me gusta, solo que... bueno, ¿entramos o no? – sugirió, extendiendo una mano.

-Claro – contestó, entrando en el restaurante.

Una mujer vestida de japonesa les esperaba en la entrada, con unas cartas en la mano.

-Buenas noches. ¿Mesa _pala_ dos?

-Si, por favor.

-Acompáñenme – dijo la mujer, abriéndose paso a la siguiente sala.

Al entrar, Sirius se quedó de piedra. No había mucha gente, pero reinaba un ambiente agradable. Las mesas eran de madera, con un bello tallado... muy bajitas, y de sillas ¡cojines!

Imitando a Karim, Sirius se acomodó de rodillas en el cojín que quedo libre. Su acompañante estaba en frente de él, y les separaba la pequeña mesa.

Ojeó la decoración. Todo muy típico de Oriente, una cultura muy tradicional en esos aspectos. Muy bien decorada la zona.

Cogió la carta que le tendía la camarera, que se retiró, y procedió a abrirla y a observar los platos.

-Pss... Karim. ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada!

Karim no pudo contener la risa. Se había esperado esto, si era sincera.

-Nunca has venido a un asiático, ¿verdad? ¿Prefieres que pida yo?

-Si, por favor. Sino me veo comiendo pinchitos de gusanos o algo así...

Karim levantó una mano, llamando a la camarera que les había atendido al entrar.

-¿Ya han decidido? – preguntó ésta, cortésmente.

-Si – asintió Karim, y luego empezó a señalar los nombres impronunciables de la carta. Sirius miraba a su pareja, bastante asombrada por la seguridad con que señalaba los platos. Tragó saliva, intentando no pensar en que "exquisiteces" comería esa noche.

-¿Pala bebel, señol?

Sirius salió de su estupor, y contempló a la pequeña japonesa, que le miraba atentamente con una libretita y una pluma en la mano.

-Eh, yo... pues...

-Algo típico de la casa, ¿te parece bien? – interrumpió Karim, sacando a Sirius de su ignorancia – Y también una jarra de agua, por favor.

-Perfecto. Una _jalita_ de agua para los señores.

-No, perdone – corrigió Sirius, a lo que la japonesa se inclinó un poco para escucharle mejor - Mire, nosotros queremos una jarra de agua.

-Pues eso, una _jalita_.

-No, queremos una JA-RRA, y no una _jalita_ – repitió Sirius, marcando mucho las palabras.

La japonesa le miró extrañada, sin entender porqué el hombre repetía una y otra vez lo mismo. ¿No le había dicho ya que le traería una jalita? Al final optó por apuntar lo último que Karim le indicada, y se marchó.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos, algo enfurruñado.

-Asiáticos...¬¬. Ya verás como al final nos trae la _jalita_ esa.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Antes de que trajeran las bebidas –al final le trajeron la jarra a Sirius-, los dos empezaron ya estaban sumergidos en una animada charla sobre sus tiempos de estudiante.

-Así que un rompecorazones, ¿eh? – dijo Karim, alzando sarcástica una ceja.

-¿Lo dudabas? – replicó rápido Sirius, con una conquistadora sonrisa – Mis amigos y yo formábamos los Merodeadores.

-Oh... muy original.

-¿No has oído hablar de nosotros?

-Yo estuve en Beauxbatons, y aunque no te lo creas, vuestra fama no superaba fronteras – comentó Karim, bebiendo de su copa.

-Así que hablas francés.

-Me vine a Inglaterra hace diez años, pero todavía lo recuerdo. Cuando viene algún cliente francés el Ministerio me envía a mí.

-Karim, la _francesita_.

-Eso suena un poco mal...

Sirius soltó una carcajada, ante la que Karim le lanzó una bolita de pan. Limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa, el hombre continuó la conversación, todavía de vez en cuando riéndose algo.

-Una vez conocí a una chica de Beauxbatons.

-¿Una antigua novia?

-Bueno, algo así – contestó con descaro Sirius – La conocí en unas vacaciones con Remus, que fuimos a Paris. Él también habla francés.

-Tengo que conocer a esa amigo tuyo – sugirió Karim – Hablas mucho de él.

-Cuando vengas a cenar a mi casa te lo presento.

-¿A cenar? – repitió Karim, frunciendo el entrecejo bromeando – Pensaba que con una cena te conformarías.

-Soy difícil de complacer, igual que tú paladar – replicó Sirius – Por cierto, me compré el otro día un perro. Tienes que venir a conocerlo...

En ese momento Sirius se calló, al ver que varios camareros ponían bandejas y cuencos llenos de cosas raras que ellos insistían en que eran comestibles,

Sirius y Karim, después de que los camareros se hubiesen marchado, se quedaron unos segundos en completo silencio. Con los ojos como platos, el hombre levantó la vista y vio sospechando la sonrisa atrevida de Karim.

-¿Te sirvo? – se ofreció.

Algo reticente todavía, Sirius se atrevió a asentir con la cabeza.

Con unos cubiertos de servir de madera, Karim le sirvió una especie de tallarines finos como hilos, unas bolas de arroz con trozos de pescado, alargado como uno de sus dedos, y finalmente algo que parecía carne.

Karim abrió un plástico que había al lado del plato y sacó los palillos para comer. Sirius no vio esto, puesto que estaba haciendo cosas extrañas. Levantaba el plato, el mantel, miraba debajo de los bordes de su cojín... cuando estaba mirando debajo de la mesa, Karim decidió que le preguntaría que demonios hacia.

-¿Buscas algo, Sirius?

-Pues es que al parecer se han olvidado de poner los cubiertos – dijo, bufando por el enfado - No tendrán un cajoncito debajo de la mesa de donde tienes que cogerlos, ¿no?

Por un momento Karim se quedó sin palabra, pero luego recordó que Sirius no había estado nunca en un sitio. Con una perversa sonrisa, pensó que iba a divertirse.

-No hay cubiertos, Sirius. Se usan estos palillos – explicó Karim, mostrando a Sirius los dos palillos.

Visiblemente asombrado, el hombre sacó sus dos palillos y se los acercó a la cara, estudiándolos minuciosamente.

-No los habrán cogido de la calle, ¿verdad?

-Quédate tranquilo – replicó la mujer, intentando aguantar la risa.

Karim se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando vio a Sirius clavar –literalmente- los palillos en la bola de arroz. Levantó estos, y la bola con ellos.

-Creo que el arroz se les ha pasado un poco... – valoró Sirius – Está todo pegado.

Se metió la bola en la boca y la masticó saboreándola, como prueba.

-No está del todo mal. Algo seca... ¿Y esto que es? – murmuró, señalando a las tiras de pescado.

Intentó empalar, igual que antes, el pescado en los palillos, pero se le resbalaba siempre. De forma que cogió uno de los palillos con cada mano, y a modo de pinza, consiguió por fin levantarlo.

Al verlo de cerca, su labio inferior tembló un poco, y su entrecejo se frunció.

-¿Y esto es un restaurante? – exclamó, todo indignado - ¡Se les ha olvidado hacer el pescado!

-Eso es _sushi_, Sirius, y baja la voz.

-¿_Sushi_? – preguntó, ahora completamente liado, el hombre.

-Pescado crudo – explicó Karim – Se toma con las bolas de arroz. Y puedes echarte algo de soja, si quieres.

-Oh.

-Esto es pato, para tomar con estas salsas picantes – continuo, señalando a lo que antes Sirius había identificado como carne – Y esto son tallarines.

-Diminutos tallarines – aseguró Sirius, mirando el grosor de uno.

Karim sonrió, preparándose para pasar a la fase más importantes.

-Y los palillos...

-¿Si?

-No se cogen así.

-Pues me funciona.

­-Es más fácil de esta forma, ya verás – dijo, cogiendo los palillos de la forma correcta – Los sujetas así, y pones este dedo por encima. Ves, así es como una pinza.

-Muy difícil de manejar – añadió Sirius, y segundos después estaba recogiendo sus palillos que se le habían caído de entre los dedos.

-Te voy a enseñar – dijo Karim – Dame tu mano.

Sirius se la ofreció, y con la derecha le tendió los palillos. Disfrutando del tacto suave de las manos de su cita, Sirius observó como Karim le ponía los palillos entre los dedos. Al final le obligó a moverles como si estuviera comiendo.

-Ya está. ¿A qué no es tan difícil?

-Teniendo en cuenta que soy diestro sí es difícil – argumentó Sirius, sonriente.

Karim observó que la mano que tenía entre las suyas era la izquierda. Entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole una mirada tétrica.

-Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad?

Sirius intentó poner cara de inocencia, pero la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios le delató.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Después de terminar con las bolas de arroz y el _sushi_, Sirius era un autentico maestro del manejo de los palillos. Entre risas, explicó a Karim que con tal de comer, él aprendía lo que fuese necesario.

-Acuérdate de las salsas picantes – dijo Karim, al ver que Sirius iba a atacar a los trozos de pato – Sino estará muy seco.

Sirius miró con ojo crítico los pequeños cuencos que tenía delante. Eligió tres de ellos, y se puso un poco de su contenido en el plato.

Minutos después, cuando se llevaba el cuarto vaso de agua a la boca, se prometió no fiarse nunca de un oriental cuando dijese que le llevaba a comer "comida picante de su pueblo".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Los tallarines, una vez conseguías dominar el cómo cogerlos con los palillos, no ofrecían más misterio. No fueron un digno rival del hombre.

Cuando terminaron, Sirius y Karim estaban satisfechos y llenos, pero no pudieron negarse cuando la camarera vino a ofrecerles helado frito de postre.

Era... extraño. Sirius habían esperado mientras ardía, pero ahora estaba congelado de nuevo, aunque mantenía ese toque "frito" que proclamaba su nombre.

Desapareció de sus platos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quince minutos después, que los pasaron hablando esta vez sobre su vida actual, vino esta vez un camarero, y por sus ojos era claramente del mismo país que la mujer que les había servido durante la velada.

-¿Una copa _pala_ _telminal_?

Karim miró a Sirius, quien sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Yo quiero ese naranja... No recuerdo su nombre ahora.

-Oh... _pol_ supuesto. ¿Y usted _señol_? Usted tiene pinta de _quelel_ algo más _fuelte_ – sugirió el camarero, con una mirada retadora.

Sirius se quedó por un momento sin saber que decir, pero luego aceptó la oferta. Karim estaba riéndose por detrás, agarrándose las costillas que ya le dolían.

Al poco rato, el camarero regresó con dos vasitos pequeños, uno hasta arriba por el licor naranja que había pedido Karim, y otro vacío, que puso delante de Sirius. El hombre le enseñó una botella transparente, en la que se veía algo en el fondo... algo que se movía, que nadaba.

Sirius tragó saliva cuando el camarero acercó la botella para servirle. De cerca, se veía perfectamente que el pequeño ser que nadaba en el licor era un lagarto pequeño.

-Por esta noche – dijo Karim, levantando su vasito.

-S-si – replicó Sirius, y antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca, cerró los ojos, algo asqueado.

Cuando dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa, llegó a la conclusión de que pocas veces había probado un licor con tan buen sabor como aquel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-No ha salido tan mal, ¿a qué no? – preguntó Karim, saliendo del restaurante después de despedirse del camarero que les abrió la puerta.

Era una noche fresca, agradable. Soplaba una suave brisa, que no resultaba intensa hasta el punto de tener frío.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? Podemos ir al parque que hay aquí al lado.

-Así que quieres alargar la cita, ¿eh? – dijo Karim, cogiéndose del brazo de Sirius.

-Puedes decirlo así, si quieres.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius abrió la puerta y se metió en el saloncito de Remus, que esperaba la vuelta de su amigo en el sillón escuchando música.

Éste abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido, y volvió la cabeza, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido con tu agente?

-Eso son preguntas personales, Moony.

-¿No me vas a contar nada? – preguntó Remus, algo decepcionado.

Sirius decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Dónde está Algis?

-¬¬ Dormido encima mío.

Sirius se acercó al sofá, y vio a Algis tumbado en el regazo de Remus, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos del licántropo.

-Que monos...

-No me lo recuerdes. ¡Ha sido una noche horrible! Me ha estado comiendo los bordes de la túnica hasta que he descubierto que tenía hambre, y luego me ha vaciado media nevera. Es igual que su dueño cada vez que viene aquí.

-¿Acaso te refieres a mí?

-¿Acaso tiene otro dueño?

Sirius sonrió estúpidamente. Le encantaba tomar el pelo a su amigo. Remus se acomodó, intentando no despertar al cachorro.

-¿Entonces no me vas a contar nada? ¿Ni siquiera qué tal fue la cena?

-Comimos en un asiático... Soy un autentico experto con los palillos. Algún día te lo demostraré.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Y la despedida? ¿No pasó nada... NADA?

-Pues...

**Flashback**

-Tengo que volver a casa – dijo Karim, volviéndose a mirar a Sirius a los ojos.

-¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? ¿Tienes pareja esperándote en casa o... no sé, varios amantes, tal vez? – preguntó bromeando Sirius.

-No digas tonterías – replicó la mujer, dando un golpe amistoso en el brazo del hombre – Solo que mañana trabajo. Me tengo que levantar pronto.

-¿Puedes llamar diciendo que estás enferma? – sugirió Sirius.

-No creo que cuele... y eso me recuerda otra cosa.

-¿Si?

-Creo que no deberíamos volver a vernos, Sirius.

-Me has dicho setenta veces que no mezclas trabajo y placer, Karim. Creo que voy a empezar a creerme que de verdad soy un placer...

-Hablo en serio, Sirius.

-Yo no veo ningún problema, Karim. Somos amigos, y quedamos para cenar. ¿Ves algo de malo?

-Lo que ocurre es que creo que _t_ quieres que seamos algo más que amigos.

Sirius se quedó un momento callado, pero Karim podía ver sus profundos ojos azul cobalto clavados en ella.

-Puede ser – contestó de manera indirecta.

Se inclinó, y besó a la mujer en la rosada mejilla.

-Creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Así que no te quiere volver a ver.

-Bah... tonterías. Creo que la convencí. Y ahora me tengo que ir.

-Vale, toma a Algis. Ya se me ha dormido el brazo – protestó Remus.

-Pero ¿qué dices? A casa aún no me voy. Tengo que hacer unas cosas arriba.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

-Ya te cuento luego – exclamó, mientras subía corriendo la escalera.

-¡No rompas nada!

-Descuida.

-Que miedo – susurró Remus, clavando sus ojos en la escalera ahora vacía – Cada vez que dice eso... Menudo amo te ha ido a tocar, Algis. Tendré que defenderte de Padfoot ¿verdad, precioso?

El cachorro hizo un ruido semejante a un ronroneo cuando Remus le acarició la cabeza. Luego el licántropo volvió a mirar hacia la escalera.

-¿Qué estará tramando?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hora y media más tarde y muerto de impaciencia, Remus decidió que ya era hora de investigar un poco. Se quitó a Algis de las rodillas y lo puso sobre una manta que había en el sillón.

Algo intranquilo, pues había escuchado antes movimiento en el piso superior –por un momento de preguntó si Sirius no estaría redecorándole alguna habitación-, subió silenciosamente las escaleras.

Sólo una de todas las puertas del piso superior estaba cerrada, lo que le llevó a pensar que esa era precisamente la habitación en la que se encontraba Sirius.

Llamó varias veces a la puerta, pero nadie contestó dentro. Se agachó y miró por el ojo de la cerradura. Pudo ver la espalda de Sirius, que estaba ¿trabajando? en una mesa del fondo. Sobre la cama y tirados por el suelo había botes y bolsitas transparentes de plástico, pero con tan poca visión no lograba ver que contenían.

El siguiente pasó fue tirarse en el suelo para intentar observar por la rendija que había entre el suelo y la puerta. ¡Desde ahí si que no se veía nada! Lo único que notó fue un ligero olor, bastante familiar. ¿Por qué estaba Sirius cocinando en su habitación? Pero por otra parte... su amigo cocinaba mal, pero no hasta el extremo de ese olor. ¡Le revolvía el estómago!

¿Entonces que es lo que hacía?

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la puerta se abrió.

Sirius se quedó paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos (algo así: Oo).

-¿Puedo saber que haces en el suelo, Moony?

Remus respiró hondo... luego empezó a levantarse. Antes de hablar, se quitó el polvo de la ropa. Sus mejillas estaban bastante coloradas, a pesar de que intentaba infructuosamente controlar la vergüenza.

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! – exclamó, evitando la pregunta de Sirius.

-¿Cómo que no es la cuestión? Te he encontrado en el suelo y... Oh, un momento, no me estarías espiando, ¿verdad?

-¿Yo? – soltó Remus, con una cara muy verosímil de sorpresa - ¿En serio crees que yo, un hombre adulto, va a estar espiando a su amigo por debajo de la puerta? ¡Eso son cosas de críos, Padfoot!

-UU Tienes razón, Moony. Eres demasiado... responsable para eso. Aunque si no te conociera... _(Nda. La cara oculta del lobito XD)_

-¿Y se puede saber que hacías tú? – preguntó Remus, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues...

Remus se fijó por primera vez en la copa de metal que Sirius sostenía en sus manos. Un humillo salía de ella, señal de que estaba recién hecha.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-La poción matalobos – contestó Sirius, sonriente – Tienes que empezar a tomarla hoy, ¿recuerdas?

-¿La poción...? ¡Pero si ya me la hace Snape! – exclamó el licántropo, sin recuperarse aún de la impresión.

-¡¡¡No pienso dejar que ese... ese... bueno, que Snivellus te envenene!!! ¡¡Cualquiera se fía!! – bramó Sirius, soltando un bufido.

Remus se quedó sin saber como reaccionar.

-Pero ¿sabes hacerla?

-¡Claro que sé! ¿En serio piensas que hay algo que Snivellus sabe hacer y yo no? ¡No digas esas tonterías que me ofendes, Moony! ¡Y la mía es mucho más buena!

-Si tú lo dices...

-¡Yo lo digo! Así que ahora te la vas a tomar y ¡no hay más que hablar! Y luego te la tomaras mañana, y pasado, y...

-....

Remus se cayó, pero al ver a su amigo tan alterado, supo que acababa de conseguir una nueva abuelita durante una semana al mes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

(1 semana después)

-¿Y no has pensado en meterte algún día en el despacho de Snivellus? Podías darle un buen susto – dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa malvada.

-No pienses, Sirius. La última vez que lo hiciste ya sabes como terminó... No quiero volver a pasar por eso.

Sirius miró a su amigo. Había intentado hacer una broma, pero a Remus le había recordado esa noche cuando Sirius mandó a Snape a la Casa de los Gritos. No habían hablado mucho de eso, pero Sirius sabía que el licántropo nunca había logrado perdonarle aquello. No solo casi se convirtió él en asesino, sino que casi logró que Remus matase inconscientemente a una persona.

Y eso nunca se lo hubiese perdonado...

-Lo siento. Siento haberte recordado eso, Moony.

-No pasa nada – replicó con una voz algo amarga Remus, que se sentó a descansar en uno de los sillones. Estaba agotado.

La transformación se acercaba.

-Todo ha cambiado – murmuró Remus.

-¿El qué ha cambiado? – preguntó Sirius, algo confundido.

-La Luna Llena. James ya no está, ni Peter... los Merodeadores ya no existen.

-Seguimos nosotros.

-No es lo mismo. Ahora nos quedamos en casa, ya no salimos... no hay peligro.

-No veo la diferencia, Moony. Sigo a tu lado, igual que en Hogwarts. Ahora vuelvo a estar contigo.

El licántropo esbozó una tenue sonrisa, pero en ese momento, se inclinó hacia delante con una mueca de dolor.

Ahogó un gemido.

Sirius había visto muchas veces esa transformación. Sin embargo, hoy, después de percibir la amargura de todos esos años que Remus la había vivido solo, sintió que esta vez tenía que dar a su querido Moony todo su apoyo.

Ya transformado en perro, fue hasta donde se encontraba el lobo, y se tumbó a su lado.

No se movió de allí en toda la noche.

Permaneció despierto.

**N/A: UU Jo, que penita me da el prexioso Moony... El final ha sido un poko triste (o por lo menos he intentado que lo fuera). Pero sois vosotros quienes valoráis eso, con los REVIEWS. Así que ya sabéis: **

**R**

**E **

**V**

**I **

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Y habéis visto?? He sido muy rápida esta vez. Se que es mas corto que el anterior, pero es que el 3 fue algo especial. En principio se supone que todos los capítulos (son 8) tendrán más o menos esta longitud. Y ya tengo el 5 pensado, asík espero empezar pronto con él.**

**X cierto, tengo muxos fics pensados, asik podéis ir preparándoos para una plaga de fics cortitos!! (Claro que tendréis que esperar a que los escriba )**

**Otra cosa, si os gusta este fic, podéis ir a leer Sirius el Marino. Es también de este estilo, solo que ni los diálogos ni la historia son míos, porque están basados en la peli _Simbad el Marino_**.

**Y... me apetece contaros algo más. Voy a hacer publicidad: Ir a leer:**

**_-Talhos, con las historias: Pellizcame, y Si fuera tu_**

**_-Minette Van Witch Lovette, con El juego de la sospecha_**

**_-Lunasirnape, con todos sus fics, que son muxos y todos wenos _**

**_-Arwen Vanadis Magic, con sus geniales (y ya conocidos) fics Cintas de video caseras en casa de Padfoot, y El regreso de Lily (ademas de sus fics Slash, que tan mu bien)_**

_**-Y si leéis ingles, la de Kristen Black. Forevermore**_


	6. Capitulo 5

**N/A: He tardado ligeramente, lo sé... pero aquí llega el nuevo capítulo, con las aventuras de Padfoot, Moony y Algis!! D**

**He creo que por aki nunca pongo Disclaimer XD, la verdad es k doy por exo que sabéis que no sako ni un duro de aki (sino pensáis que estaría escribiendo en Internet? UU)**

**Disfrutad del xapi!!! (Y dejad reviews!! Y si os apetece y tais animados (y creéis que lo merece), podéis dar al prexioso botoncito que pone (dnd los reviews): _highly recommend this story to others_ ) ¡¡¡Os tero muxo!!! Joanne**

**CAPITULO 5**

-Deséame suerte, Moony.

-¬¬

-Esa mirada no me da ánimos, ¿sabes?

-¿No estás demasiado nervioso, Sirius?

-Yo... bueno, si, algo. Pero es normal, ¿no? – comentó, con una sonrisa. Luego miró su reloj y decidió que ya era hora de darse prisa – Me voy ya, Moony. ¡Pórtate bien con Algis!

El hombre desapareció por la chimenea. Remus se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente al fuego encendido.

-Suerte, Padfoot... – susurró, sonriendo levemente.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a hacer algunas tareas de casa. La principal, y la más importante, era limpiar "el crimen" de Algis en la alfombra nueva del salón. _(Nda. Podéis imaginaros...)_

Recordando el espectáculo de esa mañana cuando se habían levantado, Remus buscó con mirada asesina al cachorro por toda la sala. Un gimoteo le llamó la atención. Algis seguía escondido debajo del sillón... Por su seguridad, sería mejor seguir ahí hasta que al licántropo se le hubiese "olvidado" el incidente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta una de las calles principales de Hogsmeade. Miró la fachada del pequeño edificio: blanca y muy bien cuidada. No le disgustó.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sala de dimensiones considerables, en la que imperaba el cristal y los tonos blancos. Se podían ver varias mesas de despacho, y mucha gente yendo y viniendo, ajetreada.

Se quedó paralizado por un momento, dudando de que debía hacer. Al final decidió que lo mejor sería preguntar... si es que alguien quería hacerle caso.

-Perdone, ¿puede usted decirme...?

-¡Ahora no! – exclamó el aludido, un hombrecillo con una calva incipiente que cargaba con un montón de carpetas. Detrás suyo flotaba otro montón de papeles, y llevaba tanto peso que prácticamente tenía que sujetar la varita con la boca.

-Oh, lo siento – se disculpó Sirius, mirando alrededor. Lo intentó con un par más de personas, pero todas reaccionaron como el hombrecillo, o mucho peor.

Al final observó un pequeño cartelito en una puerta blanca, donde anunciaba que ese era el despacho de la vicepresidenta de la compañía (y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ésta).

Llamó un par de veces con los nudillos y abrió la puerta cuando una voz chillona en el interior le dio permiso.

-Buenos días – dijo, esbozando una breve sonrisa – Soy Sirius Black.

-¡Oh, el señor Black! Si, si... el Ministerio me anunció su llegada. Pase, y siéntese, por favor – sugirió, con exagerados ademanes la mujer.

Intentando que no se notase mucho que la miraba, Sirius la valoró. Era rolliza, con una túnica color naranja chillón, y un perfecto y elaborado peinado, de muy mal gusto en opinión del hombre. Sujetaba entre sus dedos de anillos lo que los Muggles llamaban un _pigarrillo_ y soltaba el humo muy despacio, como si disfrutase de su efecto. Sirius evitó toser.

La mujer sonrió, con unos labios pintados de un llamativo rojo.

A Sirius casi le volvió a entrar la tos.

-No me he presentado, ¿verdad, encanto? Soy Carolyn Newberry, pero puedes llamarme sólo Carolyn, encanto.

-Aja – dijo Sirius, con la boca seca.

Carolyn le dedicó otra de sus _encantadoras_ sonrisas.

-Supongo, encanto, que te preguntarás en qué consistirá tu trabajo. Empezarás con algo suavecito digamos, para ver si respondes bien. Te hemos asignado, déjame ver... – murmuró, revisando unos papeles – ah, si, Colbert te enseñará todo lo que tienes que saber.

La mujer, bamboleando sus carnes al andar, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Gritó el nombre del hombre que acababa de mencionar y prácticamente al instante apareció delante suyo un hombre de unos sesenta años, alto y muy delgado, vestido con una túnica completamente negra y un sombrero algo ridículo, del mismo color. Unas gafas redondas le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz, y su mirada era fría y determinante, severa.

Sirius, mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre, se sintió como si acabase de regresar a la escuela.

-No seas demasiado estricto, Colbert – comentó la mujer, poniendo una mano con una manicura recién hecha en el hombro de Sirius.

-Descuida.

A Sirius le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que se trataban, para ser Carolyn la superiora, pero supuso que ya llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos.

-Vamos, chico, tienes trabajo.

¿Tengo?, pensó Sirius, dudando de si su nuevo jefe iba a aprovechar para no hacer nada. Pero al volver a mirarle, dio por sentado que eso era imposible. Era el típico personaje que pausadamente pero sin permitirse un descanso, hacia el trabajo de dos.

Sirius se sentó una mesa, e inmediatamente una pila de papeles de un metro de alto cayó en esta.

-Hay que ordenarlos alfabéticamente por el nombre del inversor. Una vez hecho eso, los ordenas cronológicamente.

Algo pálido al ver la montaña de papeles que sobrepasaba su cabeza, Sirius empezó con el primero y se dispuso a leer la letra minúscula.

El avanzaba despacio, con cuidado de no cometer errores, pero los papeles seguían llegando a la mesa a una velocidad sobrehumana. A la media hora ya no se le veía, escondido como estaba tras los papeles.

-Eh, chico, te llaman – dijo Colbert, asomándose por encima de uno de los montones.

Sirius se levantó, pensando quien sería. Colbert, al verle mirar alrededor desorientado, señaló sin ganas en dirección al despacho de Carolyn. Sirius la vio allí, llamándolo con un brazo.

-Encanto – dijo, cuando Sirius llegó a su lado – Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Si, por supuesto.

Carolyn sonrió de nuevo, e hizo señas para que le acompañase a otra sala. Sirius se quedó muy quieto cuando vio a dos mellizos, de apenas cuatro años, jugando en el suelo.

-¿Podrías hacerte caso de mis sobrinos un momento, encanto? Tengo un asunto pendiente, y no puedo dejarlos sin vigilancia. Será sólo un momento, no te preocupes, son muy buenos. No te causarán ninguna molestia.

¿Qué son buenos? ¡Ja! ¿Qué no le causaran molestias? Dos veces ¡ja! Esos monstruitos resultaron ser lo más terrorífico a lo que Sirius se había enfrentado nunca.

Sirius no se hacia cargo de unos niños desde que Harry era un bebé, y tampoco en esa ocasión, pues Lily no le dejaba quedarse a solas con su ahijado.

A pesar de sus caras angelicales, enmarcadas con esos pequeños rizos negros... Los dos, niña y niño, se le quedaron mirando con unos grandes y curiosos ojos verdes en cuanto se quedaron solos.

Sirius se sentó derrotado en un sofá color crema y cerró los ojos. Notó una presencia a su lado, y al abrir los ojos se encontró a la niña de rodillas a su lado, mirándole fijamente.

-Hola – exclamó la pequeña - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, cogiendo de inmediato cariño a la niña.

-Sirius – contestó.

-Yo me llamo Marcie.

-Un nombre muy bonito.

-El tuyo es raro – replicó la chiquilla, riendo bajito.

-Oh – dejó escapar Sirius, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar – Supongo que tendré que tomarlo como un cumplido. ¿Y el otro renacuajo?

-No se llama renacuajo. Se llama Mick. Los dos empezamos por M – comentó, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y no viene a saludarme? – preguntó Sirius, apartando por primera vez la vista de rostro de Marcie. El color se fue de su cara- ¿M-Marcie?

-¿Si?

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

La sonrisa de pilla que alumbró el rostro de la niña hizo que para Sirius perdiera todo el encanto. Se levantó de un saltó, con el corazón en la boca, y se puso a buscar al niño por la habitación, donde obviamente no estaba.

Sirius abrió la puerta y asomó primero la cabeza, para ver si por algún casual la tía de los niños que se suponía que debía vigilar andaba por allí, pero no había moros en la costa.

Salió corriendo y cogió el camino de la derecha, alejándose del despacho de Carolyn. A su paso de vez en cuando preguntaba si alguien había visto a un niño pequeño, pero parecía haberse esfumado.

Escuchaba el repiqueteo de los pasitos de Marcie siguiéndolo.

Y fue entonces cuando escuchó una risa proveniente de detrás de una puerta cerrada. Entrecerró los ojos y se concentró en volver a escucharla.

Volvió a oírla y, esta vez, llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser Mick. Era inconfundiblemente una risa de niño.

Abrió la puerta y sintió que sus pies se mojaban. Miró hacia abajo: todo el suelo estaba encharcado, y seguía cayendo agua del lavabo. El grifo estaba abierto y escupía agua sin parar, y mientras tanto, Mick jugaba metiendo una mano en el retrete y con la otra tiraba de la cadena. Al parecer le gustaba sentir el remolino que tiraba hacia adentro.

Sirius corrió a coger en brazos al endemoniado chiquillo, mientras con la varita cerraba el grifo. El niño empezó a protestar y a gritar al oído de Sirius, pues su juego se había visto súbitamente interrumpido. Al coro de angelicales voces se sumaba la risa de la niña, que parecía pensar que era realmente divertido ver a Sirius tan estresado, con una vena hinchada latiéndole en el cuello.

-¡A la mierda! – gritó Sirius, dejando al niño en el suelo, que empezó a saltar salpicando todo de agua.

-A la mierda – gritaron a dúo los niños, soltando una carcajada.

-No, no, no aprendáis eso – exclamó Sirius, moviendo fervientemente las manos.

-¿A la mierda? – preguntó la niña, mirándolo con esos ojos enormes.

-Ahg, ¡yo dimito!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Detrás de la barra, Sirius valoró el bar por segunda vez desde su llegada. El local era de tamaño medio, con paredes de piedra oscura. Si alzabas la vista podías ver las vigas del techo de madera, que le daba un toque antiguo. Mesas y sillas del mismo material por la zona derecha, pues la izquierda estaba destinada a los que querían tomar algo rápido en la barra.

Lo peor de todo, con diferencia, era que el bar estaba lleno a rebosar.

Cuando vio el anuncio pensó que algo así era justo lo que necesitaba: estar con gente y hablar con ella para que cambiarán la horrible opinión que de seguro tenían de él.

Claro que Sirius no había tenido en cuenta que el bar iba a estar siempre tan lleno que prácticamente no iba a poder mirar a ningún cliente a la cara, pues se debía mover con rapidez atendiendo cada uno de los pedidos.

¡¡¡¡BLACK!!!!

El bramido de su jefe le sacó a lo bestia de sus pensamientos, dejándole por un momento completamente desorientado. Miró al cincuentón, que todavía vestía un delantal blanco pues acababa de salir de la cocina. Al parecer él siempre se había encargado de hacer las comidas.

Una bruja algo regordeta se acercó a la barra y encargó tres platos especiales con tres cervezas de mantequilla. Sirius se apresuró a servirle las bebidas, mientras su jefe se ponía manos a la obra en la cocina.

Cualquiera que hubiera entrado en ese momento en el bar, hubiese pensado que era un bar dinámico, costumbrista y agradable.

Sirius prácticamente volaba entre las mesas, satisfaciendo los pedidos de los clientes, mientras intentaba evitar que de la montaña de platos que llevaba en las manos perdiera el equilibrio.

Los pedidos llovían de todas direcciones, y los oídos de Sirius tenían que captar absolutamente todos y, por supuesto, saber qué pedía cada persona.

Algo difícil cuando te gritan cinco voces a la vez.

-Un ron de grosellas – pidió un hombre, y pausadamente se dispuso a mirar la carta.

Alrededor de Sirius se estaba formando una verdadera algarabía, y varios minutos después, al ver que el señor seguía tan indeciso como siempre, Sirius decidió sacárselo de encima.

-Le recomiendo el menú tres – dijo.

El hombre, lentamente, como si estuviese solo, miró la receta del tres. Luego levantó la vista con una mueca de asco.

-No me gusta el pollo.

-Pues entonces el cinco.

El señor volvió a repetir la misma operación.

-No como carne; soy vegetariano.

Elevando los ojos al cielo, pensando que ya se lo podía haber dicho antes, le sugirió una de las ensaladas, pensando que sería mejor que estuviese buena porque nunca la había probado. Si meditaba acerca de ello, la verdad es que no había probado ni uno solo de los platos que había en la carta.

-¿Dónde están esas bebidas? – bramó un hombre grande, fuerte y gordo desde la barra. Sirius se apresuró a apuntar mentalmente la ensalada –aunque lo cierto es que el hombre no le había confirmado nada- y voló hasta la barra para servir al animal ese que tenía por cliente.

Varios clientes reclamaron también sus pedidos y Sirius maldijo en voz alta –se le escapó- al hombrecillo vegetariano.

Cuando por fin logró resolver más o menos todo con respecto a las bebidas, se puso manos a la obra con los platos de comida, que fue repartiendo con alguna que otra equivocación.

Al final consiguió dejar la ensalada delante del "hombre pesado", como interiormente lo había bautizado. Este revolvió con el tenedor la ensalada, con tanta cautela que prácticamente parecía esperar que algún animal salvaje saliese del interior para morderle el cuello.

-Yo no he pedido esto – murmuró, dejando el tenedor en el plato.

Lo que el pobre hombre no sabía es que el animal salvaje que iba a ahorcarle, estaba bajo la apariencia de un honrado camarero llamado Sirius.

Conteniendo el impulso de romperle los dientes para que sólo pudiera comer purés (y así ya no habría duda sobre lo que iba a pedir), Sirius cogió el plato y lo retiró.

En ese preciso y fatídico momento, el animal gordo y grande de antes se enzarzó en una pelea, y trastabilló después de romper una silla en la espalda de su compañero, tan grande y feo como él. Sirius sintió el enorme cuerpo del hombre caer encima de él, y en un vano intentó por esquivarlo perdió el equilibro, yendo a parar la exquisita ensalada sobre la cabeza del vegetariano.

Los dos gigantones seguían con su pelea, y las sillas y las mesas volaban por doquier. Mientras, el hombrecillo gritaba en medio de todo el lío todavía con alguna hoja de lechuga enredada en el pelo (un trozo de maíz golpeo a Sirius en el ojo):

-¡¡Esto es una vergüenza!! ¡¡¡Voy a poner una queja al gerente!!! ¡¡¡¡UN SERVICIO PÉSIMO!!!!

Incorporándose, muy, muy despacio, Sirius sacó la varita. Después de varias maldiciones seguidas repartidas entre el vegetariano, los dos tíos enormes y su jefe que había empezado a insultarlo, todo recupero una pacífica y agradable calma.

Lógico si tenemos en cuenta que el bar se había quedado vacío.

Sirius salió del bar respirando hondo, tranquilo, y jurándose a si mismo que, pasase lo que pasase, nunca, en lo que le quedaba de vida, volvería a ser camarero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este sí que era su ambiente: la tienda de bromas _Zonko_.

Su lugar favorito en la juventud. Un lugar que comprendía, controlaba y en el que de verdad podía ser útil.

Estaba completamente extasiado. La cantidad de inventos geniales e importantes para la posteridad que habían creado en esos años que había estado "fuera de servicio".

Toqueteando todo, Sirius recorrió la pequeña tienda unas seis veces antes de darse cuenta de que tenía clientes esperando.

Una padre con su hijo pequeño. Instintivamente se alejó de la criatura, pues el encuentro con los dos "angelitos" hacia unos días no había contribuido precisamente a aumentar su amor hacia los niños.

Sirius miró alrededor, buscando a su jefe, y justo le vio metiéndose en la trastienda mientras miraba al crío aterrorizado. Al verse solo, Sirius se acercó a sus primeros clientes con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, ¿deseaban algo?

-Quería... – comenzó el padre, y de repente se quedó callado mirando a su hijo - ¿Qué es lo que querías, Tommy?

Al parecer era el típico padre que concedía todos los caprichos de su hijo.

-Eso, eso, eso, eso, ¡ESO TAMBIEN! ¡¡¡Y ESO!!! – gritó el chiquillo, apuntando a todas las cajas y a todas las estanterías. Le daba igual a lo que apuntaba, el caso era comprar algo.

-Pues deme... no sé, algo que considere apropiado – murmuró el padre, desfallecido.

Sirius rebuscó un poco, y sacó un muñeco que catapultaba bombas fétidas. Sonrió un poquito, pensando en lo bien que se lo había pasado de pequeño con ese juguete.

-¿Te gusta este, pequeño?

-Es muy feo – soltó el niño, poniendo una mueca.

Sirius se sintió herido interiormente, y miró al muñeco con pena. Los niños de hoy en día no sabían apreciar las obras de arte, eso estaba claro.

-BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ES MUY FEO, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA......... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sirius se tapó los oídos, imitando al padre. El niño abría una boca que pedía a gritos que Sirius le encajase el dichoso muñeco hasta la campanilla.

-Cóbreme ése – dijo el padre, intentando sacar dinero y calmar al niño a la vez.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO QUIERO ESE, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ES MUY FEO, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA......

Pocos segundos después, el padre sacaba en brazos al niño de la tienda, y mientras éste le tiraba del pelo llorando para que le diese el juguete que acababa de comprar.

_(Nda. Niños incomprensibles... no preguntéis ¬¬ )_

En ese momento, el dueño de _Zonko_ salió de su escondite, y se puso a trabajar.

Y parecía tonto el viejo, pensó Sirius, mordiéndose la lengua para no opinar en alto. Dejarle solo con ese maldito niño había sido como una puñalada por la espalda.

-¡Black! Ayúdeme con estas cajas.

El viejo había bajado por una especie de trampilla al un sótano, que servía de almacén. El anciano intentaba cargar solo con la caja, y prácticamente no la levantaba ni medio dedo del suelo.

Sirius se acercó y cogió por un lado de la caja. Pesaba bastante, pero entre los dos lograron levantarla.

Justo se abrió por arriba la caja, y Sirius vio el interior. Soltó la caja, lanzando una exclamación.

-¡Pero si es...! – gritó, cogiendo una de las muchas bolsas rojas que había en el interior - ¡No sabía que siguieran fabricándolo!

Posó la vista en el viejo, que le miraba de malhumor. Borrando la sonrisa, Sirius vio el desastre que había creado. La caja estaba tumbada, con todas las bolsas tiradas por el suelo –Sirius recordó de pronto que eran frágiles- y justo, JUSTO, había ido la caja a caer encima del pie de su jefe.

Así se explicaba Sirius el extraño aullido que había escuchado cuando había soltado la caja, sólo que en ese momento estaba demasiado emocionado para darse cuenta de nada más que de la bolsa.

_(Nda. A estas alturas sé que deberíais tener algo de curiosidad. ¿Qué tiene la bolsa?, os preguntaréis. Sólo os diré que yo también me lo pregunto. Sino ¿por qué creéis que lo he metido en una bolsa? )_

-Lo siento – murmuró Sirius, inclinándose a recogerlo todo.

-Luego súbelo – ordenó el dueño, saliendo del almacén. Alguien debía de ocuparse de la tienda.

En cuanto hubo desaparecido, Sirius maldijo su mala suerte, y se desquitó pegando una patada a una de las bolsas –olvidó de nuevo que eran frágiles- que salió volando, yéndose a estampar en una pila de cajas.

Se tambalearon peligrosamente, y Sirius, blanco como la tiza, corrió para evitar que se cayeran. Llegó tarde.

Una de las cajas de abajo se volcó, provocando, como un terrible desprendimiento, la caída de todas las cajas de encima.

Sirius cerró los ojos y se tapó la cabeza con los brazos, protegiéndose, temiendo por su seguridad personal.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, en los que había estado rezando para que el viejo no hubiese escuchado el ruido –estaba algo sordo-, se encontró con un espectáculo... en fin. Cajas destrozadas, juguetes rotos y otros tirados por el suelo, bombas fétidas que habían explotado...

Se quedó completamente paralizado durante unos minutos, suplicando para que el dueño no entrase. Cuando vio que estaba relativamente a salvo, echó un vistazo alrededor, para ver cual sería la forma más rápida de recogerlo todo.

Y entonces lo descubrió. ¡¡¡Hace cuanto no veía una de esas!!! Era otra obra de arte, de esas excepcionales bromas que se creaban cada mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cogió el pollo de goma y con la varita hizo que le prendiese las plumas de la cola. Al dejarlo en el suelo, el pollo empezó a corretear para todos lados, a medida que su cuerpo se consumía... cuando llegó a la cabeza, ésta se separó del cuerpo y salió volando. La bengala que tenía dentro no tardó mucho en explotar.

_(Nda. UU Vale, sé que NO es una obra de arte XD xo mi inspiración para estas cosas usualmente está a –100000000000000000000000000000000000... etc)_

Pasos. Un ruido. Y la trampilla se abrió.

Sirius se volvió justo a tiempo para ver adquirir a la cara del viejo un tono rojo granada-tomate.

Sinceramente, podía comprender su impresión. Ver que un solo hombre había destrozado su almacén, sus reservas de bromas, y que encima estaba sentado en medio del suelo prendiéndole fuego a las plumas de un pollito... Si, lo comprendía perfectamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Situación desesperada, medidas desesperadas. Sirius nunca había imaginado que esa frase pudiera alguna vez resumir el estado en el que se encontraba.

Salió de casa de Remus tirando de Algis, que aún no había aprendido a caminar con correa. No había encontrado a su amigo, y había decidido llevarse al cachorro.

Caminó durante unos minutos hasta detenerse delante de una casa blanca, elegante y lujosa. Llamó al timbre, y una bruja de unos setenta años de buenas maneras, con el pelo rubio canoso recogido en un moño, salió a recibirle a la entrada.

-Oh, usted debe de ser el señor Black. Pase, pase... Lureline nos está esperando en el salón.

Después de dejar a Algis atado a la valla, Sirius entró en el casa siguiendo a la dueña. Cruzaron un muy bien decorado hall, y entraron por una puerta doble, tan blanca que parecía que la habían sacado brillo.

-Ven, Lureline, preciosa. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Sirius contempló como de un cojín de terciopelo rojo se levantaba lentamente un caniche. La perra caminó hasta su ama y se sentó a su lado, mirando con atención al recién llegado.

-Esta va a ser la persona que te sacará a pasear, Lureline – comentó, señalando a Sirius, como si el animal pudiese comprenderlo.

Sirius admiró el bien recortado y peinado pelaje del caniche, recién salido de la peluquería. Tenía un lazito en la cabeza de color rosa, que al hombre de ojos azules le resultó francamente divertido.

No obstante, atinó al no reírse.

La bruja convocó una correa también rosa y se la enganchó al collar, del mismo color. Sirius ya se sentía flotando en un paraíso rosita que le resultaba francamente vomitivo _(Nda. Igual que yo cada vez que voy al Corte Inglés ¬¬ Puaj)_.

La anciana le tendió la correa a Sirius, y éste la sostuvo con firmeza, llevando a la perra de nuevo a la calle. A ambos les despidió la mujer, quedando en que la traería una hora más tarde.

Sirius tuvo la terrible sospecha de que más valía que la devolviera con los mismos pelos rizados impecables, o su cuello peligraría.

Sujetando ahora dos correas, el hombre pasó a recoger a tres perros más, todos afortunadamente bien educados.

Media hora después, cuando paseaba por un parque, vio en una farola uno de sus carteles.

PERSONA RESPONSABLE SE OFRECE PARA PASEAR PERROS

CONTACTAR EN CHIMENEA "BLACKMOORE"

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que por fin había encontrado un trabajo tranquilo y con el que disfrutaba.

En ese momento Bruce, el pastor alemán, ladró a una paloma que salió despavorida, pero no se movió del sitio.

Como el parque en el que se encontraba era pequeño, y estaba dentro de un recinto cerrado, Sirius se atrevió a soltar a los perros para que dieran una vuelta.

Se sentó en un banco y cogió a Algis en brazos. Empezó a hacerle rabiar, dándole pequeños golpes en el hocico. El pobre cachorro, engañado, intentaba morderle pero Sirius era demasiado rápido.

Hasta que se quedó paralizado por lo que vio.

Algis aprovechó para vengarse y clavarle sus diminutos dientes, pero Sirius estaba tan en _shock_ que parecía no enterarse. Cogiendo a Algis en brazos salió disparado hasta llegar a unos árboles, donde se puso a dar saltos –y Algis con él- y gritos como un loco.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡¡¡Ahg!!!! ¡BRUCE! ¡Bájate! ¡¡¡¡¡PERRO MALO!!!! ¡SUELTA A LURELINE! ¡Sit! ¡Sit! ¡¡Malo!!

Bruce pasaba olímpicamente de él, y siguió a lo suyo con la caniche.

-¡¡¡BRUCE!!! ¡¡BAJA!! ¡¡¡¡¡NO, NO!!!!! ¡¡¡MALO!!!

Algis, cansado de dar botes en brazos del alterado Sirius, lanzó un aullido, y éste se dio cuenta por fin de que tenía al cachorro cogido. Le tapó corriendo los ojos.

-¡¡No, Algis, no mires!! ¡En público! ¡¡¡Van a pervertir a Algis!!! ¡¡¡¡BRUCE, BAJA YA!!!!

Varios minutos y gritos después, derrotado, Sirius volvió a su banco, concentrándose en que Algis no viese nada para incordio del pobre cachorro, que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

No tuvo más remedio que esperar a que terminaran, y entonces se apresuró a poner a todos sus correas, y a devolverlos a sus respectivas casas, en primer lugar al pervierte-menores de Bruce.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de la anciana, Sirius tragó saliva y peinó con la mano el pelaje de la caniche. Tragó saliva de nuevo, respiró hondo y llamó al timbre.

La anciana le recibió con una sonrisa, y cuando Lureline ladró un par de veces y fue corriendo a que su ama le acariciase la cabeza, la mujer exclamó:

-Vaya, si que viene contenta.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, intentando no echarse a llorar.

-No sabe usted cuanto... Se lo ha pasado muy bien.

-Se ve que los paseos te gustan, mi preciosa Lureline.

-Si, en eso estaba pensando yo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-NO, REMUS, ¡¡DE ESO NADA!! – exclamó Sirius, dando vueltas de un lado para otro, recorriendo a grandes zancadas el salón de Remus - ¡¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A PASEAR A PERROS EN MI VIDA!!

-A ver, entonces déjame pensar... – dijo maliciosamente el licántropo, alzando una mano y enumerando con los dedos – No vas a cuidar niños... no vas a ser camarero... no vas a pasear perros... ¿me olvido de algo?

-¡¡SI!! ¡¡¡No pienso volver a dejar que cuides de Algis!!! ¡¡Le dejaste solo!!

-Por lo que me has contado, casi hubiera sido mejor que se hubiese quedado solo en mi casa.

-¡PUES SI! PERO YO NO PODÍA SABERLO.

Remus intentó ocultar la risa que amenazaba con delatar que se lo estaba pasando como nunca.

-Entonces... ¿en qué vas a trabajar? – preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Y yo que sé! – soltó Sirius, tirándose en el sillón - ¡No sirvo para nada!

Remus se sentó a su lado, negando con la cabeza.

-De pequeño siempre quisiste poner una tienda de bromas. ¿Por qué no lo haces? Alquila un local y móntala.

-¿Pero dónde? En Hogsmeade está Zonko, y en el callejón Diagon hay una nueva. Los sitios completamente mágicos están ocupados.

-Siempre puedes hacer una mejor y robarles los clientes.

-Nah... No sirvo como dependiente.

-¿Y por qué no te asocias? Podrías dedicarte a inventar y a hacer propaganda, ¿no?

-Si, vamos, Moony. ¡Estoy seguro de que el dueño de Zonko estará encantado de verme de nuevo por allí! ¿¿Te has vuelto loco?? ¡¡¡Me ha prohibido la entrada a tienda hasta el milenio que viene!!!

-No estaba pensando precisamente en Zonko...

-¿Y entonces en cual? ¿En la del Callejón?

-Tu capacidad de lógica me asombra cada día más, Padfoot – comentó Remus, irónico – No sabes quien maneja esa tienda, ¿verdad?

-Ni idea – replicó encogiéndose de hombros el aludido.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa, mientras Sirius se mantenía expectante esperando a que su amigo hablase.

-Los gemelos Weasley, ¿te suenan?

-¿Los hermanos de Ron?

-Los mismos.

-¿Y crees que podría convencerlos?

-Bueno... recuerda que hace unos años me contaste que ellos consideraban a Los Merodeadores sus modelos.

Una vez Sirius comprendió por donde iban los tiros de su amigo, le dio un rápido gracias y se marchó corriendo de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¡Ostras!! – soltó Fred, alucinado - ¡¡¡Sirius Black!!!

Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajase la voz, pues no quería atraer a toda la clientela del bar.

-¿Tu eres _el amigo de los Merodeadores_? – preguntó incrédulo George.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente, estrechando la mano de los gemelos. La verdad es que la nota que les había mandado había sido muy misteriosa. Temiendo que se echasen para atrás si les decía que era el prófugo Black, sólo les había escrito que quería verlos en este bar, y había firmado como "un amigo de los Merodeadores". Como había supuesto, los gemelos no habían podido resistir conocer al personaje misterioso.

-Prefiero que me llaméis Padfoot.

Haciendo gala de una misma expresión, los ojos de Fred y George se abrieron como huevos.

_(Nda. Recordad: Los libros cuarto y quinto de JK no han ocurrido en esta historia, aunque Harry este en séptimo. Por tanto, los gemelos, aunque saben quien es Sirius y que es inocente, no saben que él es Canuto, o Padfoot. Sirius, por su parte, sabe que los gemelos adoran a los Merodeadores porque Harry le contó que fueron ellos los que le dieron el mapa y que veneraban al grupo de bromistas)._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenos días, Moony – saludó Sirius, entusiasmado.

-Te veo demasiado contento para ser lunes – comentó el licántropo, ahogando un bostezo.

-¡¡Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo!! – exclamó.

Se llevó el último trozo de tostada a la boca, y luego apuró el té de un trago.

-Ah, es verdad; lo había olvidado. Supongo que será por la costumbre.

-¿Insinúas algo con eso?

-¿Yo? ¿¿Acaso me ves cara de querer insinuar algo a estas horas de la mañana??

Sirius meditó unos instantes, y justo entonces sonó el reloj que Remus tenía adornando la pared de su salón.

-¡Me tengo que ir! – exclamó Sirius, prácticamente volando hasta la chimenea. Echó un puñado de polvos flu y desapareció antes de que Remus tuviese tiempo para despedirse.

-Bueno, pues pásatelo bien – dijo Remus al fuego de la chimenea.

Se dedicó entonces a prepararse el desayuno, sirviéndose una taza del té que su amigo había preparado.

Poco después, la puerta de la calle se abría y Remus salió al rellano, entornando un poco sus ojos ambarinos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Su pequeño jardín se veía mucho mejor a la luz del día, y decidió que ese día se iba a dedicar a arreglarlo un poco.

Caminó, seguido de un Algis muy juguetón y curioso, hasta la verja de entrada. Luego el perro desapareció entre las plantas, y Remus se olvidó de él.

Abrió el buzón y recogió una única carta. No solía recibir mucho correo Muggle, pero de vez en cuando alguno de los familiares de parte de su padre se acordaba de él.

-De la tía Judy – murmuró, leyendo el remite, mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa.

De pronto notó que su pie no pisaba firme, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontró tirado en el suelo.

Había metido el pie en un agujero.

-Maldito chucho – masculló entre dientes, incorporándose con torpeza. Recogió la carta, y la limpió un poco, pues estaba llena de tierra - ¡Ven aquí, Algis! Ven con el tito Moony... que te voy a retorcer el cuello...

Remus miró frunciendo el entrecejo alrededor, y para su desgracia, descubrió varios agujeros más.

-¡Será posible! Se carga mi ropa, ahora mi jardín... – exclamó furioso, haciendo referencia en primer lugar a todos los agujeritos que tenía la parta baja de su túnica - ¡Algis!

Escuchó un gemido de la parte trasera del jardín, y esbozando una sonrisa malévola, se dirigió hacia allí caminando de puntillas.

Al torcer la esquina de la casa descubrió al perro en batalla contra una diminuta hormiga.

Remus elevó los ojos al cielo, suplicando que cuando se hiciese mayor el perro no fuese tan estúpido.

Fue entonces cuando le llegaron retazos de la discusión y un golpe.

El hombre se quedó paralizado, con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Aguzó el oído, pensando que tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación, pero escuchó claramente unos sollozos ahogados.

Y si no se equivocaba llegaban del jardín trasero de Irina.

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la esquina de la casa y la torció, encontrándose con un espectáculo al otro lado de la verja que tenía enfrente (es decir, una de las laterales)

_(Nda. Se que esto con tantas verjas ha quedado algo complicado. A ver, intento explicarlo. Las parcelas de Irina y Remus están pegadas. Esta la casa en medio y tiene jardín por delante, por los lados y por detrás. Lógicamente una de las verjas laterales es común a las dos casas. Imaginaros algo así como en la peli de Spiderman, cuando Peter sale a sacar la basura y se encuentra con MJ)._

No pudo moverse durante unos instantes.

Irina estaba pegada a la valla destrozada, y allí encogida se tapaba la cara con las manos. Su espalda se convulsionaba por los sollozos que intentaba en vano ahogar.

A su lado había un hombre, y Remus juraría que pocas veces había visto alguno de ese tamaño. Debía casi llegar a los dos metros, era ancho de espaldas y no tenía ni un gramo de grasa en el cuerpo. Su mirada fiera y agresiva estaba clavada en Irina, y sus rasgos marcados estaban contraídos por la furia.

Remus no tenía ni idea de quien podía ser, pero cuando vio que alzaba una mano para golpear a la mujer, no pudo contenerse más.

-¡¡EH!! – exclamó, avanzando rápido hacia ellos, mientras sacaba la varita.

No sabía quien era el hombre, ni que relación tenía con la mujer. Tampoco sabía que diablos había pasado con su valla, pues parte había desaparecido, y los trozos estaban en el suelo.

El descenso de la mano del hombre se detuvo de pronto, y miró a Remus, esbozando una arrogante sonrisa.

-¡Lárgate, amigo! – gritó en advertencia.

-¡Déjela en paz! – replicó el licántropo, alzando firmemente la varita.

El rostro del hombre se ensombreció, y bajo la mano.

-No es el momento de jugar. ¡Esta es la última oportunidad que le doy para que se largue!

Hasta ese instante Remus no había sabido si se trataba de un Muggle o un mago, pero al ver que reconocía la varita, Remus no tuvo ninguna duda de que se trataba de lo último. Y por su arrogancia y agresividad, suponía también que el hombre sabía lo que se hacía.

Irina se levantó de un brinco y sujetó la mano del hombre, impidiendo que sacase su varita.

-Kral, por favor, déjale... No le hagas nad-

La bofetada que soltó el hombre en la mejilla de Irina la tiró al suelo, encima de todas las maderas que esa mañana había formado su valla.

Remus corrió junto a ella, agachándose a su lado. La mujer, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, se refugió en el pecho del licántropo y éste la ayudo a levantarse.

Vio que tenía un labio partido.

-¡Eso! ¡¡Abraza a ese cabrón, puta!! – exclamó Kral, con las mejillas rojas por la ira - ¡¡¡Eres una zorra!!!

Remus, rodeando con el brazo izquierdo la cintura de Irina, alzó la varita, pálido, aunque no precisamente por miedo.

-Vete – escupió.

-¿Me estás amenazando? – preguntó Kral, soltando una carcajada.

-Lárgate o te mato.

Los ojos de Remus corroboraban sus palabras, y el hombre no dudó ni un momento en que lo haría. Sabiéndose en desventaja, pues él no tenía la varita en la mano, hizo un gesto con las manos, despreciándolos.

-Disfruta de esa _zorrita_ – masculló, retrocediendo y metiéndose dentro de casa.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Remus bajo la varita y despegó a Irina de su hombro, que lo tenía empapado de las lágrimas de la mujer.

-¿Estás bien?

La mujer no contestó, y siguió llorando en silencio.

Remus alzó la vista hacia las ventanas de la casa de Irina, por si acaso el hombre seguía por ahí, mirándolos, pero había desaparecido.

-¿Quién era ese? ¿Por qué se ha metido en tu casa?

-E-es mi marido – consiguió balbucear la mujer, mirando ahora a Remus, que se había quedado de piedra - Estará furioso... Tengo que ir con él.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Te matará!

La sonrisa que esbozó Irina fue tan amarga que encogió el corazón de Remus, y sus manos apretaron con más fuerza los hombros de la mujer.

-No me hará nada.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¡Está loco, Irina!

-Me quiere demasiado; no me hará nada... – repitió ella una vez más, sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué te quiere?! – soltó Remus, incrédulo.

-Tengo que irme.

-No pienso dejar que vayas con él.

Apartándose del pecho de Remus, Irina le miró a los ojos.

-Por favor, Remus... tengo que ir.

El hombre intentó retenerla una vez más, pero la determinación que había en los ojos de la mujer le disuadió. No podría convencerla.

Mientras veía como se alejaba la mujer, rogó porque ella supiese de verdad a quién se enfrentaba.

_(Nda. Se k lo de k se rompa la valla... ejem, poko plausible. Imaginaros que Kral tiro algo contra la valla y la rompio okis?? Es k necesitaba k estuviese rota para k Remsie abrazase a Irina )_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius aparcó su moto en la acera, e ignoró a un par de personas que se le habían quedado mirando. Avanzó hasta el portal y llamó al 1º C.

Después de unos segundos, una voz de hombre le contestó al interfono. _(Nda. Sé que los magos no tienen interfono, pero quería meterlo en esta escena. Una buena razón, ¿verdad?)_

-¿Karim? – preguntó Sirius.

-Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre – respondió una voz de hombre – Debe de haberse confundido.

-Este es el 1º C, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Entonces no me he confundido.

El interfono se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y luego soltó una exclamación.

-¡Puede que se refiera a la señorita Kerouac!

-Sí, es ella.

-Vendió este piso hace unos días. Yo soy el nuevo dueño.

Sirius se quedó como embotado, incapaz de pensar. ¿Se había mudado?

-¿Conoce usted por algún casual su actual residencia?-

-Pues no. Lo lamento, pero no tengo ni idea.

Sirius avanzó como ausente hasta su moto. Evocó en su mente el cabello de la mujer, sus rasgos, su aroma... ¿A dónde podía haberse ido? ¿Acaso ella sabía que él insistiría?

_"Creo que no deberíamos volver a vernos, Sirius"_

Esa frase... esa vez había ido en serio, él lo sabía. ¿Pero tan en serio como para mudarse y que él no pudiese encontrarla?

Arrancó su moto, mientras pensaba en que era una reacción demasiado exagerada. Ni que él la hubiese estado acosando...

¿Tan difícil era arrancar un beso a aquella mujer?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La puerta de entrada se cerró con un suave clic, y al reconocer los pasos de su amigo en el recibidor, Remus volvió a relajarse. Miró al cachorro, que se había vuelto a quedar dormido en sus rodillas.

-Hola, Remus – saludó Sirius, abatido. Luego se fijo en la cara de preocupación de su amigo - ¿Pasa algo?

El licántropo asintió, sin dar más detalles. Esperó a que Sirius se acomodase en otro de los sillones y entonces le hizo la misma pregunta.

Sirius se mantuvo en silencio, esquivando la mirada de Remus.

-Venga, Padfoot... que ya nos conocemos.

-Hoy he ido a ver a Karim.

-¿Y? – preguntó Remus, sin hacer esta vez ninguna broma. Sabía que el ánimo de su amigo no estaba para chistes.

-Se ha mudado.

-¿Qué?

Sirius se rascó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos deprimido.

-No lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo entiendo...

-Seguro que hay una explicación.

-¿Cuál, Remus? Se ha mudado, y no tengo ni idea de donde vive ahora.

Remus se quedó callado, dudando entre hacer o no hacer la pregunta que le quemaba los labios. Al final se decidió:

-¿Tanto te gusta?

Sirius se quedó en silencio. Un silencio que Remus supo perfectamente interpretar. /-Me he enamorado de ella.

Remus esbozó una leve sonrisa, casi fantasma.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – reclamó Sirius, despertando de su sueño.

Empezando por cómo la había conocido en la fiesta y terminando por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, Remus le contó toda la historia de su relación con Irina.

-Y está casada – terminó con amargura. - ¿Cómo ha podido casarse con ese loco?

Sirius se levantó y se dirigió hacia un armario pequeño que había en una esquina del salón.

-¿Qué haces?

El aludido se agachó y sacó una de las botellas que había guardadas. Conjuró dos vasos con hielo y le tendió uno a Remus.

-Vamos a emborracharnos.

**N/A: ¡¡Ya lo termine!! Uf, llevo toda la tarde escribiendo... y se supone que debería estar estudiando XD ¡Xo es k no he podido resistirme! Me he superado además, porque lo he terminado antes de lo que pensaba.**

**Mi siguiente fic será una historia corta de Bellatrix, que espero subir para el final de la semana. Se titulará Linaje, dinero y poder, y tratará sobre su relación con Rodolphus. Pero dejemos de hablar de Bella, que estoy siempre igual**

**Os ha gustado este xapi?? Espero que si. Me ha costado sacar al principio lo de los trabajos, pero la verdad es que luego me puse a escribirlos y salieron de un tirón. En cuanto a Irina... me imagino que muchos se habrán olvidado de ella, porque la verdad es que salió solo en el primer xapi, y anda que no ha pasado desde que escribí ese... pero espero que os guste el personaje. Mejor dicho, ¡¡espero que os guste todo!! Dejadme opiniones constructivas y muy largas, para que vaya mejorando y corrigiendo mis errores**

**Ya queda menos del fic (solo tres xapis mas) y espero terminarlo (por lo menos tengo esa intención... lo k cuenta es la intención) antes de Navidad, porque además en cuanto termine los exams me pondré a escribir como loka.**

**Tengo una seria duda, y necesito vuestro consejo. Después de este fic, ¿qué hago? Quiero hacer otro de los Merodeadores, porque sino me conozco y me pongo a escribir de Bella en plan monotema y no quiero. Quiero que sea de este estilo, humor y romance. Asik puedo hacer dos cosas: seguir con el de Recuerdos Fotografiados que lo tengo muy abandonado, o inventarme uno nuevo. ¿Qué preferís?**

**Y na, q me tengo que despedir ya... snif, no kiero estudiar! UU**

**Un besito, Joanne**

**Agradecimientos por sus fantásticos reviews a...............**

**..................KaicuDumb, AnnaTB, Licon, Talhos, Lil-Evans, Kristen Black y Minette.**

**Y por supuesto a las xikas del foro WB k leen mi fic y me animan a seguir adelante (a base de amenazas, eso si, jejje)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/A: Aquí vuelvo, después de unos cuantos días.... ejem, bueno, algo más que unos días Es que estuve con el 9 de SDY, que hacia mucho que no actualizaba y ya tocaba. Weno, k deciros? Lo de siempre, k espero q os guste este xapi y k dejéis reviews, k me animan a escribir más rápido**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Orion Black, por su apoyo incondicional y por haberme dado la idea de la "Charla Merodeadora" que saldrá en este capitulo. Muxisimas graxias, wapisima!!! Sólo espero que te guste, y que mi idea de Charla no difiera en mucho de la tuya .**

**CAPITULO 6**

Remus bajó _El Profeta_ y alzó la vista al escuchar llamar insistentemente a la puerta. ¿Se podía saber qué quería ahora Sirius? Acababa de marcharse hacia apenas unos minutos al trabajo, y ya estaba de vuelta...

-Seguro que se ha dejado algo – masculló entre dientes, molesto por dejar su desayuno a medias. Se levantó sin ganas y avanzó por el pasillo hasta la entrada – La cabeza, un día se deja la cabeza.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó con la boca medio abierta.

-Hola, Remus – saludó tímidamente Irina, llevando una mano a la oreja y pasándose un mechón de pelo por detrás de ésta.

-Am, eh, si, h-hola – consiguió articular el aludido, todavía con la mano en el picaporte.

Irina se lanzó a sus brazos, y él fue incapaz de reaccionar. Se puso rojo, aunque no estaba seguro si era por la reacción inesperada de la mujer o porque acababa de abrir la puerta a Irina en pijama de cuadros azules. Cuando recordó los cuadros se le subieron aún más los colores.

Al final consiguió superar la parálisis y se fundió en un estrecho abrazo con Irina, mientras la mujer le susurraba tiernos "_gracias_" al oído. El licántropo se sintió como si estuviese flotando en una nube.

-Gracias por ayudarme – repitió una vez más, y esta vez le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Remus, de lo contento que estaba, bailaba mentalmente claque.

Cuando Irina se alejó un poco, Remus pudo por fin invitarla a entrar. El licántropo quería escaquearse para irse a vestir decentemente – los cuadros de su pijama le martilleaban el cerebro -, pero la mujer insistió en que se sentase a su lado, y Remus no pudo decirla que no.

-¿Has desayunado? ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó Remus, solícito, y sin esperar respuesta se levantó y se marchó a la cocina. Volvió con platos de tostadas y tortitas, y su inseparable tetera levitando detrás suyo. Lo cierto es que había dejado su desayuno a medias, y tenía un hambre horrible. Así ofrecía algo a Irina, y de paso aprovechaba para llenar el estómago - ¿Un té?

La mujer asintió, sonriendo, y cogió la taza que le tendía Remus.

-Coge una tostada – sugirió el licántropo, pegando un mordisco a la suya – Están muy buenas _(Nda. Modestia aparte... las ha hecho él)._

Tímidamente Irina alargó la mano y se sirvió una tostada. Remus se quedó medio embobado admirando los suaves gestos que hacía inconscientemente la mujer: su forma de sonreír; de ponerse el pelo por detrás de su oreja, esa adorable oreja algo puntiaguda; su mano moverse al hablar...

Nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que acabaría compartiendo ese desayuno con Irina, ellos solos, sin Sirius ni Algis para que los molestasen. Se preguntó por un momento si no estaría soñando. Era todo demasiado perfecto.

-Siento lo de ayer, Remus.

El aludido levantó la vista. El cambio de tema le había tomado de improviso, y no supo que responder. Se revolvió algo incómodo en el sillón, observando como Irina se abrazaba las rodillas. La verdad es que parecían amigos de toda la vida. Estaban en el sillón los dos, sin zapatos, y con los pies en el sofá.

Sin embargo, la tristeza que volvía a embargar a la mujer hizo que Remus ya no disfrutase de la situación.

-Lo siento mucho. N-no sé lo que paso. Había bebido...

-¿Por qué te casaste con él? – interrumpió Remus, incapaz de morderse más la lengua. Su voz sonaba incluso más triste que la de ella.

-Antes no era así. En Rusia no tenía dinero, y él me ayudó. Se enamoró de mí.

-¿Por eso dijiste que te quería? ¡Alguien que te quiere no te pega!

Los ojos de Irina estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas, y suplicaban comprensión.

-Él no era así antes, Remus, te lo prometo. Nos casamos, y me sacó de Rusia – Irina esbozó una sonrisa amarga, tal vez nostálgica - Luego empezó a beber. Se volvió agresivo, y muy celoso. Prácticamente no me deja salir de casa.

-Déjale.

-Me matará. Me prefiere muerta antes de que me vaya con otro. Estoy atada a él.

-Eso es ridículo, Irina. Pide protección.

-No servirá de nada. No le conoces, no sabes...

-¿Qué no sé?

-Es un auténtico maestro de las Artes Oscuras. Es imposible luchar contra él.

-No digas tonterías, Irina, no es inmortal. ¡Claro que se puede luchar contra él! –Remus llevó su mano a la barbilla de la mujer y la obligó a mirarlo – Escúchame, no pienso dejar que te ponga la mano encima.

Irina cerró los ojos, y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Remus le apartó una con el dedo pulgar, y esperó a que la mujer le mirase de nuevo.

-No vuelvas con él, por favor.

-Sería demasiado peligroso – murmuró Irina negando con la cabeza – No puedo.

-Un día te matará.

-No lo hará. Ya te he dicho que me quiere.

-Está obsesionado contigo, Irina. Aléjate de él.

-Si me voy, vendrá a por ti, Remus.

-Déjale que venga – replicó el licántropo convencido, pero al ver las dudas de la mujer, insistió una vez más - ¿Nunca te he contado que una vez fui profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

Irina le devolvió la sonrisa, y se refugió una vez más el pecho de Remus. Éste la abrazó, pensando en lo pequeña y débil que parecía la mujer.

-Puedo hacerle frente, Irina, pero sal de esa casa.

Un ruido les hizo separase y volverse hacia la puerta del salón.

-Moony, ya estoy en casa... – exclamó una voz de hombre, que no tardó en aparecer por la puerta - ¡Anda, si hay visita! Buenaaaas. ¿Tú debes de ser Irina, ¿no? Encantado, yo soy Sirius Black.

Sirius fue a tenderle la mano a Irina, mientras detrás de ellos, viendo la escena, Remus se preguntaba si su amigo había bebido en el trabajo. Le veía quizás demasiado contento.

-Moony me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Moony? – preguntó Irina, sin saber de quién diablos hablaba Sirius.

Remus lanzó una mirada fulminante a su amigo _(Nda. Más o menos así: ¬¬)._ ¿Cómo podía ser Sirius tan bocazas?

-Oh, me refiero a Remus – replicó Sirius, sin enterarse de la "sugerencia-de-cerrar-la-boca" de su amigo.

-Ah – dijo la mujer, mirando con curiosidad al licántropo.

-¿Te quedas a comer? – preguntó Sirius, cambiando completamente de tema.

Las mejillas de Irina se tiñeron de rojo, y negó sonriendo.

-No puedo, pero muchas gracias. Tengo que volver a casa – replicó, mirando de reojo a Remus, que frunció el ceño.

-Otro día será, entonces.

-Me tengo que ir ya – dijo Irina, dando primero dos besos a Sirius –quien salió del salón para abrir la puerta de la calle a Irina cual cortés caballero- y luego acercándose a Remus, a quien dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Remus se quedó con los ojos cerrados unos segundos, como si lo saborease. Irina aprovechó para susurrarle al oído:

-Me lo pensaré, pero hoy tengo que volver con él, ¿vale?

-¿Vendrás mañana?

-Vendré – contestó, profundizando esta vez más el beso.

-¿Irina? Oh, ejem, lo siento, yo... perdón – balbuceó Sirius, que acababa de entrar en la sala para ver por qué la mujer no salía. Ahora ya sabía la razón.

Remus e Irina se separaron, y se sonrieron. Irina salió por fin del salón, y esta vez Sirius no la acompañó hasta la puerta. Escucharon la puerta cerrarse, y los dos se miraron inmediatamente después.

-Moony, ella está casada, ¿no?

-Ahg, lo sé, lo sé – replicó Remus, llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Y el marido está loco.

-¡Yo te protegeré, Moony! – exclamó Sirius, dándose un golpe seco en el pecho, para luego soltar un quejido de dolor.

-No estoy bromeando, Sirius. Esto es muy serio.

-Muy serio, muy serio...

-Sirius, ¿tú has tomado algo? No te habrán dado los gemelos algún invento, ¿no?

-No, no, no, no, no... – contestó, con una especie de cancioncilla.

-¿Estás seguro? – insistió, arqueando las cejas.

-Yo... bueno... pero no es nada malo, Moony, no te preocupes. Son unos caramelitos así – dijo, marcando un tamaño con dos de sus dedos – muy monos, que te ponen contento.

_(Nda. Trankis, Sirius no toma drogas... son eso, lo que ha dicho. Un invento como la poción, o hechizo, no recuerdo, que tuvieron que hacer Harry y CIA en un examen y que Harry (o Ron, no recuerdo) tuvo que irse de clase porque se puso a reír como loco. Pues así, pero en caramelo)._

-¿Y tú eres su conejillo de indias?

-Soy voluntario.

-Ya – replicó Remus, torciendo el gesto. Luego pareció pensar, y se acercó a Sirius entornando los ojos – Por cierto, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡He venido a comer! ¡¿No me digas que no has preparado nada?!

-¿Ya es la hora de comer? – soltó Remus, corriendo a ver el reloj de la cocina.

-No ha preparado nada – dijo Sirius para sí mismo en voz alta – Pues hoy hay menú especial en las Tres Escobas, Moony. ¡Nos vamos a comer fuera!

-Pero le dije a Dumbledore que...

-Con ese postre especial de siete pisos de chocolate, recubierto de capa derretida de chocolate negro con unas figuritas que...

-Vale, vale, ya sabes que odio que me hagan sufrir así...

-¡Pues venga! Corre, corre, corre – exclamó, empujando a su amigo hasta la chimenea. Echó los polvos Flu y le metió dentro a pesar de sus protestas.

-Espera, Sirius, que n-

-¡Las Tres Escobas! – gritó Sirius.

Remus desapareció, y Sirius no tardó en seguirlo.

Apenas un minuto después, Remus volvió a aparecer, rojo como un tomate y muy enfadado. Sirius apareció detrás de él, con un nuevo chichón.

-¡Serás idiota! ¡¡Mira que no darte cuenta de que iba en pijama!! ¡Qué vergüenza he pasado! Me han visto todos los clientes y...

-Lo siento, Moony. Ha sido sin querer, te lo prometo.

-¡Cállate! No quiero volver a oírte a abrir la boca hasta después de la comida.

-Jo.

-SHHHHHHHH.

Sirius siguió con la cabeza gacha a su amigo hasta el piso de arriba, y espero a que éste se pusiese presentable. Luego, tímidamente, sugirió si podían ir a su casa, porque no había dejado comida a Algis.

-Está bien, está bien, pero date prisa.

Usaron esta vez las varitas para aparecerse en Blackmoor por sugerencia de Remus, que ya había tenido suficiente "chimenea" para mucho tiempo. Tuvieron que buscar al cachorro por todo el piso inferior, pues no vino cuando le llamaron. Al final le descubrieron en el salón, gruñendo a una estantería.

No tardaron mucho en comprender que Algis no se había vuelto loco, sino que Hedwig estaba posada en la parte de arriba de la estantería, y era a ella a quien ladraba el perro. La lechuza al verles, ululó y descendió hasta posarse, como no, en la cabeza de Sirius, que la espantó ya cansado. Al abrir la carta empezó a dar botes de alegría. Remus no podía saber cual era la razón, y si la carta decía algo importante o no. Normalmente Sirius daba saltos cada vez que recibía una carta de Harry, fuera cual fuese el contenido.

-Lee, lee – exclamó Sirius, tendiendo la carta a su amigo.

Remus le echó un vistazo por encima, y sonrió. Eran buenas noticias. Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaban a la estación de Hogsmeade esa tarde a las cinco y media, pues después de terminar su séptimo año habían estado pasando unos días visitando a Charlie, el hermano de Ron, junto al resto de los Weasley (menos los gemelos, que se habían quedado haciéndose cargo de la tienda de bromas, y Percy, siempre demasiado ocupado). Una especie de viaje de final de estudios para celebrarlo.

Y ahora regresaban, y por fin Harry se iría a vivir con Sirius, después de tantos años.

Mientras Remus leía la carta, Sirius había escrito a toda velocidad una respuesta, que colgó de nuevo a la pata de Hedwig. Ésta le dio un picotazo cariñoso, y salió por la ventana, dejando el suelo lleno de plumas de recuerdo que luego tendrían que barrer.

-¿Nos vamos ya, Sirius?

-Sí, claro – contestó el aludido, sonriente – Venga, Algis, ven con el amo que nos vamos a comer.

-Creí que venías a dar de comer a Algis, y no a llevarlo con nosotros.

-Es que he pensado que vamos a celebrar las buenas noticias todos.

-¿Y dentro de ese "todos" entra el perro?

-Por supuesto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Padfoot, he aceptado fue Algis venga a comer con nosotros – empezó Remus, limpiándose con la servilleta – pero, ¿es obligatorio que se siente en la mesa?

Sirius y Remus, aprovechando el buen tiempo, se habían sentado en la terraza, y disfrutaban del célebre menú especial. Había, sin embargo, una tercera silla, cuya base Sirius se había ocupado de agrandar para que entrasen Algis y su plato. El cachorro lamía entusiasmado su segundo plato, como si fuese lo más delicioso que jamás se hubiese llevado a la boca. Remus hubiera jurado que tenía la misma expresión de felicidad que su dueño, que ahora estaba terminando de masticar.

-Claro que tiene que sentarse con nosotros, Moony. Y además, no sé de qué te quejas, al fin y al cabo sois congéneres.

-... (sin comentarios)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-A ver Padfoot, por favor, tienes que explicármelo – preguntó Remus. Su voz sonó entre irónica y desesperada - ¿Cómo haces para salir a comer y olvidarte la cartera en casa?

-Cuestión de práctica, Moony – comentó Sirius, bromeando – No, en serio, no me lo explico. Juraría que la llevaba...

-Menos mal que llevo dinero de sobra.

-Bah, Moony, tampoco hubiese sido tan malo. Tardaría un segundo en desaparecerme y volver con la cartera.

-Si, ¡ja! Cualquiera se fía. Te desapareces, luego te olvidas de mí y me toca fregar platos para pagar la factura.

Sirius soltó una carcajada. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a Remus, y sobre todo estaba contento porque todo volviese a ser como antes. El licántropo no solía enfadarse a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía... bueno, más valía no ser el que le hiciese enfadar. Afortunadamente el enfado de antes le había durado poco tiempo.

Cogió a Algis en brazos, y se metió, seguido de Remus, dentro de las Tres Escobas. Saludaron a Rosmerta, Sirius la felicitó por el magnífico almuerzo y Remus, mascullando entre dientes, pagó. No es que le importase pagar, pero le sacaba de quicio que Sirius fuese tan despistado. En algunas cosas parecían no haber cambiado desde que era niño.

Y ahora tenían que hacer tiempo. Tenían varias horas por delante hasta la llegada de Harry, y aunque Remus suplicaba por una siesta, a Sirius se le veía muy animado. Eso suponía que le tendría dando vueltas y vueltas sin descanso.

Visitaron, recordando sus tiempos de estudiante, los lugares más famosos de Hogmeade: la Casa de los Gritos; la oficina de correos, donde Sirius se compró una lechuza de color canela –estaba claro, odiaba a Hedwig con toda su alma XD-;a Dervish y Banges y a Honeydukes, de donde salieron cargados, Sirius con golosinas y Remus con un cargamento de chocolate.

Evitaron pasar eso si cerca de Zonko, primero porque seguro que el dueño seguiría acordándose de Sirius, y además porque éste la calificó de "la competencia". Remus no insistió, aunque estaba seguro de que era más bien por la primera razón. Conocía demasiado bien a Sirius, y sabía que adoraría esa tienda hasta el fin de sus días. En sus visitas de adolescentes Sirius y James se pasaban siempre varias horas en esa tienda, y al final tenía que ir Remus a sacarlos. Le traía demasiados buenos recuerdos como para odiarla.

Estuvieron caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade alrededor de una hora, charlando animadamente. Contemplaban a la gente, miraban escaparates y se reían de las estupideces de Algis, a quien habían puesto una correa. El cachorro, que no estaba acostumbrado a esos artilugios tan sofisticados, se tropezaba con ella constantemente.

Y fue entonces, mientras Remus hablaba a Sirius, cuando a éste se le fue el color de la cara. Pegó un brinco y se escondió detrás del licántropo, quedándose allí tan quieto como una estatua.

-Escóndeme, Moony, por favor... No dejes que me vean – susurró aterrorizado.

Remus se hizo el distraído y miró alrededor, buscando que era lo que había provocado ese cambio en su amigo.

Escuchó risas, y al volver la cabeza vio a una niña apuntando a Algis y gritando:

-Mira, tita, un perrito. ¡Vamos a ver el perrito!

A su lado había otro chiquillo, y por lo que se parecían Remus apostó a que eran mellizos. ¿Mellizos? Un momento, no serían...

-¡Quiero ver el perrito, tita! – exclamó esta vez el niño, arrastrando a su tía hacia donde estaba Remus. Sirius, aún detrás de éste, maldecía en voz baja la hora en que se había traído a Algis a comer. ¡El maldito chucho iba a descubrirlo!

La chiquilla se agachó al lado de Algis y empezó a acariciarle las orejas. Sirius juzgó que lo hacía con algo de brusquedad, y cuando llegó el niño y tiró de la cola al pobre cachorro, su dueño no pudo evitar asomarse por detrás de Remus. Sus ojos coincidieron con los de la niña.

-¡¡Mira, tita, es Sirius!! – exclamó señalando a Sirius, que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y abandonar su escondite.

-Buenas tardes, encanto. No te había visto – saludó Carolyn, dando a Sirius dos teatrales besos. Éste forzaba una sonrisa mientras contemplaba de reojo los sufrimientos de Algis a mano de los dos niños.

-Yo... es que estaba atándome el cordón del zapato – mintió Sirius, recriminando con la mirada a Remus, a quien se le había escapado una sonrisa – Este es un amigo, Remus Lupin.

-Un placer – replicó Carolyn, sonriendo al aludido. Luego echó un ojo a sus sobrinos, y puso cara de desagrado - ¡Marcie, Mick, dejad al perro! ¡¡Vais a ensuciaros todas las manos!!

Sirius miró a Remus, luego a Algis – a quien estaban intentando hacer comer piedrecillas – y otra vez a Remus. El licántropo, aprovechando que Carolyn le daba la espalda, se moría de la risa. Era para él como una especie de dulce venganza por los agujeros del jardín y los de su ropa. Aunque tenía que admitir que tal vez...

Sirius pegó un brinco y cogió a Algis en brazos, sorprendiendo a los dos niños, que lo miraron decepcionados.

-Es que tiene mucho sueño... ¿no veis como cierra los ojos? – improvisó Sirius, acunando a Algis, mientras éste se acomodaba entre sus brazos y bostezaba _(Nda. Y parecía tonto el perro y todo... aunque claro, hay que admitir que de esta actuación depende su salud )_ – Oh, pobrecito... creo que vamos a tener que llevarle a casa ya, ¿verdad, Remus?

-Sí, sí, por supuesto – dijo Remus, asintiendo muchas veces.

Carolyn les dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y se situó detrás de sus sobrinos.

-Es una lástima que os tengáis que ir ya. Me hubiese gustado ir a tomar algo, encanto.

-A mí también, pero ya sabe usted... los animales requieren muchos cuidados.

-Lo comprendo. Pásate algún día entonces por la empresa, y charlamos. Así podrás jugar algún día con los niños.

-No se me olvidará – replicó Sirius, despidiéndose con la mano mientras veía a Carolyn y los mellizos marcharse.

Remus se acercó a su amigo, agitando también la mano.

-¿En serio no se te va a olvidar?

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tenía que recordar algo! – exclamó Sirius, sufriendo un repentino ataque de amnesia.

Dio un golpe a Algis en el hocico, pues acababa de volver a las andadas intentando morderle el cuello de la camisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quince minutos antes de que llegara el tren, Sirius y Remus ya estaban en la estación. El primero había insistido, alegando que tal vez se adelantaba. Remus tuvo que recordarle que el transporte se caracterizaba por no llegar bajo ningún concepto antes de la hora señalada.

Así que, tal como había predicho Remus, tuvieron que estar esperando esos quince minutos. El tren llegó puntual, y Sirius se plantó delante de la primera puerta que se abrió, esperando ver salir a Harry. Luego resultó que éste salió cinco puertas más a la izquierda, y la bienvenida de Sirius se chafó.

Recorrió, seguido de Remus y de Algis (que iba caminando con la correa de nuevo), la distancia que lo separaba de su ahijado y sus amigos. También salieron los Weasley: Arthur, Molly y Ginny. Charlie se había quedado en Rumania, obviamente, y Bill había regresado ya a Egipto. Todos saludaron alegres y luego, comentando los sucesos más divertidos e impresionantes del viaje, salieron de la estación.

Sirius les invitó a pasarse por su casa, para que la vieran y tomasen algo, pero al parecer todos tenían cosas que hacer. Así que se despidieron, y Harry se quedó con Sirius y Remus mientras los demás desaparecían por la chimenea más cercana, teniendo en cuenta que Ginny aún no podía aparecerse. Hermione les siguió, aunque en su caso iba a casa de sus padres. Todos quedaron en verse más adelante.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Sirius hizo levitar el baúl, a pesar de las protestas de Harry, que ya podía hacer magia fuera del colegio. Fueron también a la chimenea, considerando que era más seguro para el baúl viajar por ahí.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que todos se encontrasen en casa, cubiertos de hollín, y con el baúl abierto en el suelo (si, la seguridad de viajar en chimenea). Toda la ropa yacía desperdigada, y tuvieron que ponerse a recogerla. Algis huyó encantado con su botín: un precioso calcetín rojo cortesía de Dobby.

-No me dijiste que te habías comprado un perro.

-Se llama Algis – comentó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba tirado en el suelo, y metía la mano debajo de una cómoda donde el cachorro se había metido con el calcetín. Intentaba hacerle salir, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-¿Algis? – repitió Harry, incrédulo.

-Yo le dije lo mismo – intervino Remus, riendo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Muy... original, sin duda – respondió Harry, intentando no herir los sentimientos de su padrino, que había recibido ya tres mordiscos "cariñosos" – Deja el calcetín, Sirius, no me hace falta, en serio. Estaba suelto.

-¿Has perdido un calcetín en el viaje?

-Dobby no los regala por pares – explicó Harry, con una sonrisa – Y por cierto, me estaba preguntando si podría trabajar aquí. Es una casa muy grande, ¿no?

-¿Un elfo doméstico? – dijo Sirius, incorporándose.

-No pide mucho.

-¿Pedir? ¿Los elfos domésticos piden?

-Es un tanto especial.

-Bueno, supongo que no habrá ningún problema.

-¡Genial! – exclamó Harry, contento.

-Tampoco es para tanto. No lo había pensado, pero la verdad es que esta casa necesitaba mucha limpieza.

-Y con tal de no hacerla tú, lo que sea, ¿no, Padfoot?

-Tanto como lo que sea... pero sí, daría bastante – comentó bromeando – Venga, tengo que enseñaros vuestras habitaciones.

-Vale.

-¿Mi habitación? – preguntó sin entender nada Remus.

-Bueno, ya sabes que tú medio vives aquí, Moony. Me he tomado la libertad de arreglarte una habitación.

Sirius fue enseñándoles la casa detalladamente, sobre todo a Harry, que parecía extasiado. Más que con la casa –que le gustó mucho-, con la idea de vivir finalmente con su padrino y librarse de los Dursley.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Harry, éste se quedó colocando todo mientras Remus y Sirius visitaron el resto de la planta superior.

Al entrar en su habitación, Remus abrió los ojos como huevos.

-¿Y has comprado todo esto para mí? – preguntó casi sin voz, admirando las estanterías llenas de libros, el sillón negro pegado a la ventana para leer con buena luz, y los marcos que lo llenaban todo: de ellos dos en esa época, de cuando eran adolescentes y estaban en Hogwarts, una de la boda de James y Lily, de cuando fueron de vacaciones al terminar el colegio... Todo estaba lleno de recuerdos, que sorprendentemente no le resultaron dolorosos. Había sido una época feliz que no se arrepentía de haber vivido. _(Nda. La habitación también tiene cama lógicamente, y más muebles, pero no voy a hacer un plano D)_

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, Padfoot. No te tenías que haber tomado todas estas molestias.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Moony, y me gustaría que te mudases aquí. Es demasiado grande para dos personas.

-Yo... no sé, Sirius – replicó algo incómodo Remus. No es que no quisiera, pero no era su casa. Él necesitaba independencia, y además estaba Irina. No podía justo ahora dejar a la mujer.

-Quédate unos días por lo menos, ¿vale?

El licántropo asintió, sonriendo levemente.

¡¡SIRIUS!! ¡¡SIRIUS!!

La voz de Harry resonó por toda la planta superior, y Sirius voló a su encuentro, seguido de un Remus mucho más calmado.

Al entrar en la habitación, Sirius vio que Harry sostenía una tela vaquera. Al extenderla, vieron que se trataban de unos pantalones destrozados.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? Estaba debajo de la cama y...

-¡Así que estaban aquí! Algis me los robó el otro día – murmuró, dando una explicación – Es que ha aprendido a subir escaleras, ¿sabes?

-Pues si cada vez que aprenda algo te va a salir tan caro, lo llevas claro, Padfoot – intervino Remus, que miraba con las cejas alzadas y cara de circunstancias los vaqueros.

-No eches la culpa a los pequeños de la casa – le reprendió Sirius a su amigo, saliendo de la habitación con el pantalón bajo el brazo.

Harry y Remus le siguieron, intercambiando miradas de complicidad. Vieron como Sirius tiraba a la basura el pantalón y luego les indicaba que lo siguieran.

-Os voy a enseñar la Biblioteca. Ya verás, Moony, va a ser como tu sueño echo realidad – anunció Sirius, abriendo una puerta blanca.

Las bocas de Harry y Remus se abrieron a dúo. Era una sala enorme, con todas las paredes cubiertas del suelo al techo por estanterías llenas de libros de todos los tamaños y grosores. Había luz natural en la estancia, aunque no quedaba claro como entraba. Sirius les explicó que era parte de un hechizo que practicó el dueño original sobre la habitación.

No había sillones, sino que en el medio de la estancia había varios cojines de colores llamativos. Eran enormes, suaves y muy blanditos. Apilaron algunos, y se sentaron cómodamente, pareciendo, en opinión de Remus, sultanes.

Éste y Harry seguían admirando las proporciones de la biblioteca, cuando el carraspeó de Sirius les interrumpió.

-Harry, ha llegado la hora de que tengamos la charla.

El aludido se quedó de piedra, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-¿No crees que soy ya un poco mayorcito, Sirius?

-¿Qué? – exclamó el hombre perplejo - ¿Ya lo sabes todo? ¡¡No me digas que se lo has contado, Moony!

-Yo no le he dicho nada – replicó rápidamente Remus, defendiéndose de la infundada acusación.

Sirius entornó los ojos, y se acercó a Harry.

-¿Entonces como es que sabes todo?

-Hem, pues... la gente habla, y la televisión, y... – balbuceó Harry, intentando buscar explicaciones.

-Ni Moony ni yo te lo hemos contado. ¡No puedes saberlo!

-¿Es que vosotros sabéis mas de eso o qué?

-Pues claro que sabemos más. Somos Merodeadores.

-Ya, pero...

-¡Nada de peros! ¿Como alguien va a darte una Charla Merodeadora sino es un Merodeador?

-¿Charla Merodeadora? – soltó Harry, perplejo.

-Por supuesto. ¿De que creías que hablaba si no?

-Yo, esto... pues, verás...

-Creo que hablaba de otro tipo de charla, Sirius – intervino Remus, divertido – Y la verdad es que yo también lo pensaba.

-¡No hay más tipos de charla, Moony! Esta es la más importante.

-Ya.

Harry miraba a los dos adultos sin entender nada. ¿Charla Merodeadora? ¿Se podía saber qué era eso? ¿Debería preguntar?

_(Nda. ¡Si! Por fin la tan esperada charla. Me pareció una forma divertida de introducirla, y bueno... a ver en que me queda. La verdad es que soy bastante mala inventándome bromas y eso, pero haré todo lo posible para que quede lo más ameno y divertido posible. Al principio pensé en meter a Ron y Hermione, pero es que entonces quedaría demasiado embarazosa para Harry la situación de arriba. Así que aquí están los tres solitos... muahahahha... A ver que situaciones salen de esto XD)._

-Y ahora Padfoot, ¿puedes explicarnos que es la "_Charla Merodeadora"_? – preguntó Remus, con cierto retintín en la voz.

-Eres un ignorante, Moony. ¿Y tú te llamas Merodeador?

-Si.

-Bueno, pues verás... Todo empezó cuando-

-¿Nos vas a contar un cuento?

-¿Te quieres callar, Moony? – soltó Sirius, elevando las manos al cielo. Al ver que su amigo le hacía caso, carraspeó y volvió a empezar – Todo empezó cuando...

-Si, eso ya lo has dicho... Bueno, vale, ya me callo – susurró Remus, ante la mirada homicida de Sirius.

-TODO EMPEZO CUANDO – dijo Sirius, marcando mucho las palabras – James y yo nos propusimos que, si teníamos hijos, les enseñaríamos el verdadero espíritu Merodeador.

-A ver, Sirius, esto tal vez le serviría a Harry de algo si siguiera en Hogwarts, pero ¿aquí fuera?

-Es que no he tenido tiempo de darle la Charla antes.

-¿Y cuando estuvimos esa semana en Hogwarts?

-Yo, es que... bueno, se me olvidó. Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, ¿no? Pero vamos a lo que importa. Ahora nos toca a nosotros dos, Moony, cumplir la promesa que le hice a James. Además, es una forma de rememorar viejos tiempos.

-Eso no te lo niego, pero si fuiste tú quien hizo la promesa, ¿por qué me metes a mí?

-Porque tú eres "la voz de la razón merodeadora", Moony.

-Vamos, que soy Pepito Grillo.

-Como si eres Paquito Langosta, Moony, pero ahora déjame empezar – cortó Sirius, sin entender la referencia al mundo Muggle de Remus – Por ejemplo, ¿qué vas a hacer con el Mapa del Merodeador?

-Pues la verdad es que no... – empezó Harry, sin saber que decir. El Mapa seguía guardado en su baúl, pues antes no le había dado tiempo a terminar de arreglar todo.

-Yo, como Merodeador, te recomiendo que lo guardes para tus hijos.

-El chico solamente tiene diecisiete años, Sirius, y ya estás pensando en hijos.

-¿Y eso qué? James y Lily le tuvieron muy jóvenes.

-Ya lo sé, pero hasta que-sus-hijos-que-todavía-no-ha-tenido vayan a Hogwarts queda un rato. ¿Por qué no simplemente buscas a alguien en Hogwarts a quien dárselo? Alguien que sepas que vaya a cuidarlo y a usarlo.

-¿Y regalar algo tan valioso como eso? Es mejor que se lo quede Harry, que tiene Sangre-Merodeadora.

-Pues los gemelos Weasley lo tuvieron, y bien que lo usaron.

-Pero eso es diferente, ellos son unos genios, Moony. Además, yo estoy relacionado con Arthur muy, muy lejanamente y...

-Eso es una tontería, Sirius.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que defender mis argumentos.

-Hem... Sirius – interrumpió Harry, con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios - ¿Cómo llegó el mapa al cajón de "Confiscado y peligroso"?

-Confiscado y ALTAMENTE peligroso, no lo olvides – le corrigió Sirius – No nos quites mérito.

-Todo fue gracias a este lumbreras de aquí.

-Mentira. Fue culpa de Peter.

-¿Podéis explicármelo?

-Fue una noche que salimos a hacer una visita de cortesía merodeadora a la Sala de Slytherin. Nos habíamos enterado casualmente de la contraseña...

-¿Casualmente?

-Sí, casualmente – Sirius carraspeó, y volvió a retomar el hilo – Pues como te decía, volvíamos de la Sala de Slytherin –que anda que no es fea, por cierto-

-¿Quieres dejar de irte por las ramas, Sirius?

-Vale, vale... sólo estaba metiendo detalles. Pues eso, íbamos con la capa de James, y entonces Peter me puso la zancadilla.

-Eso es lo que dice él, pero yo creo que se tropezó con el escalón bajando las escaleras.

-¡No lo digo! Es lo que paso de verdad. Me puso la zancadilla y el mapa rodó escaleras abajo –junto conmigo, debo añadir-. Iba a recogerlo justo cuando James me aviso de que venía Filch, así que me tuve que esconder.

-Tuvimos suerte de que habíamos borrado el mapa – añadió Remus.

-Y eso es lo que paso. Intentamos recuperarlo varias veces, pero tenías que ver la seguridad que tiene Filch en ese cajón. James casi pierde un ojo en el intento.

-Y fui por tu culpa, debo añadir.

-¿Cómo que por mi culpa? ¡Siempre me echas la culpa de todo!

-Es que fue tuya la culpa. Igual que esa vez cuando aconsejaste a James que para conquistar a Lily tenía que invitarla a dar una vuelta por los terrenos.

-Te encanta recordar cosas que he hecho mal, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sirius, enfurruñándose.

-¿Qué paso? – intervino Harry, muy interesado. Pocas veces había escuchado cosas de sus padres, y tenía que admitir que estar allí sentado casi como un espectador le encantaba.

-Lily aceptó la cita.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

Sirius soltó su característica carcajada, que fue coreada por Remus. Harry les miró sin entender nada.

-Tenías que haber visto a James. Estaba como un flan... No decía dos palabras coherentes seguidas.

-Pero... bueno, yo creí que estabais acostumbrados a tratar con chicas, ¿no?

-Oh, sí, pero no con Lily. James se volvía estúpido cada vez que ella andaba cerca, y pensar en estar a solas con ella le ponía malo. Creía que iba a hacer todo mal.

-Sirius tuvo la magnífica idea de acompañarlo, y James acabó aceptando. Según él, era para evitar que hiciese ninguna tontería que estropease la primera cita. Lógicamente, nos arrastró a Peter y a mí con él.

-Fuimos con la capa, y al principio todo iba estupendamente. Cuando Lily se alejaba, nos acercábamos a James y le susurrábamos consejos.

-Entonces a este listo se le ocurrió pensar que sería el mejor momento para besarla, así que nos acercamos a James para susurrárselo al oído. Él no nos esperaba, pues estaba cerca Lily, y pisó la capa.

-Puedes imaginarte lo que vino después...

-Pensé que me moría de la vergüenza – masculló Remus, y por el recuerdo se puso algo rojo.

-La capa se cayó al suelo, y Lily al vernos pensó que intentábamos hacerle una broma. No volvió a hablar a James en casi un mes, y encima Prongs se enfadó conmigo. ¡Estuvo una semana dirigirme la palabra!

-Eso te pasa por meterte en los asuntos de los demás.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo.

-¿Y nada más? – reclamó Harry. Quería seguir escuchando historias, aunque había que admitir que ver a los dos adultos discutiendo era bastante divertido también.

-Si empezamos no acabamos. ¡Somos una leyenda!

-Pues debemos ser una leyenda poco conocida, porque ya nadie nos recuerda, Padfoot.

-Es que los alumnos de hoy en día no saben apreciar las buenas bromas – susurró Sirius, haciendo que se limpiaba una lagrimita – Con lo buenas que eran nuestras ideas.

-Sobre todo poníais especial dedicación a las de Snape – recordó Remus, refiriéndose a James y a Sirius.

-Oh, Snivellus... siempre ha sido mi favorito.

-¿Y ese mote? ¿De dónde lo sacasteis?

Sirius y Remus empezaron a reírse sin control, tirados en los cojines mientras se llevaban las manos a las costillas, casi sin aire. Harry tuvo que esperar esbozando de vez en cuando una sonrisa, aunque, como siempre, no entendía nada.

-Es que... – nueva carcajada – tenías que ver como grita...

_(Nda. Esto lo he puesto basándome en la traducción del mote Snivellus, que se dice en español Quejicus, una traducción que me parece como un crimen... no podían haber elegido uno más feo, cutre, y todo lo malo que halla..., así que yo hago como si esta nunca hubiese existido. Para mí siempre será Snivellus suspiro)_

La risa les duró sus buenos minutos, y aunque al final lograron controlarse, a Harry no le había quedado mucho más claro la explicación del mote. No insistió, por temor de que todo volviese a empezar (risas incluidas).

Remus y Sirius contaron a Harry algunas bromas más, sus peores castigos y algún partido de Quidditch. Al final, el muchacho estaba bastante sorprendido, y con bastante razón.

-¿Y erais los alumnos más inteligentes de todo el colegio?

-Bueno, sólo James y yo.

-Agradezco tu delicadeza, Padfoot – comentó con ironía Remus.

-Vale, es cierto que con los libros nos ayudabas mucho. La verdad es que los libros no eran nuestra afición. ¡Preferíamos la práctica!

-Y cuanto más peligrosa mejor – añadió Remus, aunque Sirius siguió a lo suyo ignorando el comentario.

-La única vez que estuvimos mucho tiempo en la Biblioteca fue cuando buscábamos cosas para ser animagos. No puedes ni imaginarte la cantidad de veces que nos colamos en la Sección Prohibida.

-Creo que se te derritió el cerebro entre tanto libro, Padfoot.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó preocupado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Remus y Harry intercambiaron una mirada con la que comprendieron que pensaban lo mismo: a Sirius se le había derretido el cerebro – Bueno, no importa. El caso es que al final me convertí en un perro bastante bonito, ¿verdad?

-Algo pulgoso...

-Ja ja. Envidia que tienes.

-En esa época hicimos el Mapa – explicó Remus, volviendo a lo importante.

-Descubrimos muchísimas cosas, ¿sabes? Pasadizos, Hogsmeade, el Bosque Prohibido... ¿Sabías que hay acromántulas en el Bosque?

-Lo sé demasiado bien, creéme – replicó Harry, recordando vividamente aún su segundo año.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y eso? ¿Has entrado?

-No, Padfoot, lo sabe porque lo ha visto desde fuera. Las acromántulas salieron a pedirle un té a Hagrid.

-Pues pobrecillas, han debido morir todas de indigestión. Recuerdo todavía una vez que me comí una de sus pastas... y yo que pensaba que tenía un estómago a prueba de bomba.

-No tienes que asegurarlo. Sólo había que verte comer, y la verdad es que ahora no has cambiado mucho.

-Si ese comentario esconde una doble intención debo decir que...

-Ahora me dirás que estás creciendo.

-¡Pues sí! ¿No has visto que figura tan espectacular? – exclamó, haciendo poses.

GUAU GUAU

-Anda, mira, si es Algis... ven aquí, pequeñín – dijo Sirius, poniendo voz enternecedora. Acomodó al cachorro en uno de los cojines. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, se puso a lamerlo con fruición _(Nda. Basado en mi perro, que se pone a chupar el sillón... no me preguntéis porqué. Eso uno de los misterios indescifrables de la naturaleza)._

-A partir de ahora, el cojín amarillo es el de Algis – sentenció Remus, y nadie discutió su orden.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos, Moony?

-Creo que acabábamos de terminar lo de los animagos.

-Ah, cierto. ¿Qué podemos contarle ahora?

-¿No te parece suficiente Charla por un día?

-No. ¡Tengo una idea! – dijo, sacando la varita y haciendo el hechizo convocador. Varios tomos gruesos salieron de una estantería - He conseguido unos álbumes... seguro que no has visto fotos de la boda de Lily y James.

-Tengo una que...

-¡Tonterías! Seguro que esta no la has visto.

-Ah, no, Padfoot. ¡Me niego a que le enseñes esa foto! – protestó Remus, intentando quitarle el álbum a su amigo.

-Siiiiiiii... Es mi favorita – exclamó, abriendo el álbum por la página en cuestión.

-¿Pero ese no es...? – empezó Harry, señalando dudoso a quien salía en la foto.

-¡Es Moony con el pastel estampado en la cara! La única foto que se guarda de ese gran momento.

-Gran momento para ti – murmuró Remus entre dientes, mientras miraba la foto de sus pesadillas. Era un primer plano de él más joven, con toda la cara pringada de pastel y nata. Incluso había una guinda incrustada en el bizcocho, cerca de la boca.

-¿También fue tu culpa? – preguntó Harry, intentando evitar la risa.

-De eso nada... fue culpa de James.

-¿Mi padre tiró el pastel de su boda?

-Tenías que ver como se puso Lily – exclamó Sirius, muriéndose de la risa – Casi lo mata allí mismo. Suerte que Moony consiguió detener parte del pastel.

-Sí, con mi cara y mi ropa.

-Algo es algo.

-Como esta vez no estás involucrado bien que te regodeas – refunfuñó el licántropo.

-Déjame reírme a gusto. Esta debe de ser de las únicas veces que no estoy involucrado.

-En eso tienes razón.

-¿Qué más fotos hay?

-Bueno... – comentó sonriendo – he conseguido rellenar bastantes álbumes recuperando fotos que andaban perdidas por ahí. Tenemos de viajes, cumpleaños, tu bautizo...

-¿Podemos verlas? – preguntó Harry, suplicando con la mirada.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Creo que hoy no dormimos... – susurró Remus, mirando la pila de álbumes que descansaba al lado de Sirius.

-Mira, aquí estás tú con seis meses. Fuimos de viaje a París, ¿sabes? Todos juntos. Aquí estamos en un autobús, ¿ves? Empezó a llover y tuvimos que comprarnos chubasqueros de plástico, que debían de ser de la talla XXXXXXXL porque... bueno, puedes mirar tu mismo el resultado. _(Nda. Eso me paso a mi en Paris cuando fui... casi nos ahogamos dentro de chubasquero, y era amarillo pollito para más detalles u.u)_

A la primera historia le siguió una segunda, y una tercera...

Lo cierto es que lo que había comenzado como la famosa Charla Merodeadora se había convertido en todo un remolino de recuerdos que Harry ansiaba saber desde hacia mucho.

**N/A: ¡¡Bieeeeeeeeen!! No me lo puedo creer. ¡¡¡¡Lo he terminado!!!! Son las 4.30 de la madrugada, y la verdad es que no tengo nada de sueño.**

**Sé que tenía pensado subirlo el fin de semana pasado, pero es que me llevó más escribirlo de lo que pensaba (además, también influye el que lo empecé el sábado...). Lo de la Charla fue especialmente difícil, porque no sabía como enfocarlo. Lo de inventarme bromas se me da fatal, así que he hecho una especie de rodeo... si puede llamarse así. Sólo espero que no os decepcione demasiado.**

**Y bueno, tened en cuenta que voy a dejar el resto de mis fics "de lado" porque quiero terminar este antes de Navidad. Ya solo quedan dos xapis, así que espero cumplir mi propósito. Y para que estos salgan bien y los empiece con ánimos ¡¡¡¡necesito muxos reviews!!!! Siempre se agradecen.**

**Otra cosilla... si os gusta leer fics y eso, de todo tipo y sobre todo de Harry Potter, id a una web que estoy haciendo con unos amigos (la dirección en mi biografía). Se llama Story Weavers, los tejedores de historias... y vamos, esta dedicada a los fics escritos por nosotros. Me gustaría veros por allí participando y eso. Queremos sacarla adelante, y necesitamos participantes que vayan con ánimos Sólo espero que vosotros seáis esos.**

**Y ahora si que os tengo que dejar, porque me está entrando dolor de cabeza... tantas horas de PC sin dormir no pueden ser buenas.**

**Bexitos a todos, Joanne**

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: Orion Black (a quien va dedicado este nuevo xapi, como ya dije), a AnnaTB, a Algida, a KaicuDumb (con su enoooorme review ), a Thelmiux, y a Algida/Sandra (q supongo que seran dos no?? Y Algida ya me dejo review D)**


	8. Capitulo 7

**N/A: Ya estoy de vuelta, preparada para intentar cumplir de mi propósito de terminar este fic. Así será como un regalito para Navidad D (Ya sé que me he retrasado un pokito... U.U Se supone que esta en vez de éste debería estar subiendo el xapi 8). Así que, bueno, volviendo a lo importante, después de la Charla Merodeadora, regresan Sirius, Remus y Algis para hacernos pasar un buen rato Espero que lo disfrutéis, y plis, dejadme muuuuxas criticas constructivas. Muxos bexitos, Joanne**

**CAPITULO 7**

Hasta que los rayos de Sol no le coincidieron en toda la cara, Sirius no se despertó. En un primer momento se quedó como ciego y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, pero en unos segundos se acostumbró a la luz. Se vio rodeado de cojines y con una mueca de asco, vio debajo suyo el cojín que la noche anterior se había adjudicado Algis al babosearlo todo.

Se incorporó, medio soñoliento aún y sin enterarse demasiado. Sintió un peso en la tripa, y contempló algo perplejo el álbum abierto que descansaba sobre ella. Se debían de haber quedado dormidos mientras veían las fotos.

Sonrió al reconocer a Lily y a James, vestidos de invierno, y bailando en una plaza mientras nevaba. _(Nda. No he podido evitarlo... es una de mis imágenes favoritas de la tercera peli .)._ Recordaba haber sacado esa foto muchos años atrás, después de quitarle la cámara a Remus bromeando.

Y hablando de su amigo... ¿se podía saber dónde se había metido?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus estaba en la cocina con Harry, terminando de preparar el té para desayunar. Mientras hacia esto, vigilaba las tostadas en la sartén, no se fueran a quemar.

El muchacho de ojos verdes estaba terminando de poner la mesa, y sonreía sin saber bien porqué. Estaba contento por estar allí, por haber pasado la noche anterior con Sirius y Remus. Por una vez sentía que su vida era normal, y se sentía feliz por ello.

IIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH

Bueno, casi normal.

Desde la cocina escucharon el grito histérico de Sirius, y luego una serie de ruidos y carreras por toda la casa.

Remus detuvo a Harry con un gesto, pues éste quería ir a ver que pasaba. A una señal del licántropo se sentaron a la mesa, y los platos flotaron hasta la mesa. Remus alzó su taza, que rellenó de té recién hecho la tetera volante. Harry, todavía escuchando con aprehensión y mirando de vez en cuando a la puerta de la cocina, estiró la mano para imitar al adulto.

Y entonces entró Sirius disparado en la sala, gritando como loco.

-¡¡¡Voy a llegar tarde!!! ¡¡Me he dormido!!

-Como todos los días – añadió Remus, dando un sorbo al líquido.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME HABEIS DESPERTADO!!!!!!

-O.O (Harry)

-¡¡¡RÁPIDO!!! ¡¡DESAYUNO, DESAYUNO!!

Sin dar tiempo a decir una palabra, Sirius cogió bruscamente la tetera y arrancó la taza de la mano de Harry, que todavía la tenía extendida para servirse. Remus alzó la mano para advertirle.

-Está muy cal-

Sirius se bebió el líquido de un trago, sin respirar. Inmediatamente lo escupió todo, bañando a Remus y a Harry, y luego salió disparado al fregadero, donde prácticamente se incrustó el grifo en la campanilla.

-MABRAGSO _(traducción: me abraso)_ – balbuceó, abriendo la boca y abanicándose con la mano.

-Ya te lo advertí – replicó Remus, que había empezado a limpiarse la cara después de la ducha de té matutino, siempre muy de agradecer – Anda, ven aquí.

Sirius se plantó delante de su amigo y abrió la boca. Remus le apuntó con su varita, y después de susurrar unas palabras una ráfaga de aire helado salió de la punta de ésta, enfriando la garganta abrasada de Sirius.

-Mughas graftias _(traducción: muchas gracias)_– balbuceó con la boca abierta, esperando a que Remus terminase de echar aire. Luego se levantó dando un brinco, cogió un _croissant_ de la mesa y salió disparado de la cocina gritando (con Algis intentando morderle los talones) - ¡¡Me teñgo qu'ir ya!! _(me tengo que ir ya)_

Harry y Remus permanecieron sentados mirando la puerta por donde había salido el hombre. El segundo hizo una floritura y otra taza apareció delante de Harry.

-Gracias – murmuró éste, aún alucinado.

Remus esbozó una leve sonrisa, divertida.

-Ya te acostumbrarás. Siempre se levanta tarde.

-Lo dudo mucho – replicó, dando un mordisco distraído a su tostada.

-¿Vas a hacer algo hoy? – preguntó Remus con sencillez, forzando la conversación. Ahora de daba cuenta que fuera del marco profesor-alumno, no conocía mucho a Harry. En cuanto se iba Sirius, la situación se volvía algo embarazosa. Harry le seguía viendo como su profesor, y no es lo que se dice corriente desayunar con alguien que te ha dado clases.

-He quedado con Ron y Hermione en Hogsmeade. Creo que pasaremos el día allí.

-Me parece bien. Yo creo que volveré a mi casa.

-¿Se va ya?

Remus volvió a sonreír, negando con la cabeza.

-Si me fuera, Sirius me volvería a traer atado aquí. Me quedaré todavía unos días, pero tengo que resolver unos asuntos. Creo que Sirius se las podrá apañar sólo con la comida.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa que significaba claramente "lo dudo". Remus rió.

-No creas, cuando se trata de comer, Sirius aprende a hacer lo que sea – dijo, levantándose de la mesa y mandando todos los platos al fregadero – Bueno, me voy a ir a cambiar. Nos vemos esta noche entonces, Harry.

-Hasta luego.

Remus salió de la cocina, despidiéndose una última vez del muchacho, que se quedó acariciando a Algis. Mirando de reojo, a Remus le resultó algo incomprensible el ver al cachorro lamiendo los dedos de Harry cuando a él sólo se los mordía como si fuesen salchichas.

-Maldito chucho... – refunfuñó entre dientes, subiendo las escaleras.

Usando los polvos flu en la chimenea de su habitación, se apareció una media hora después en su casa. Todo estaba como siempre, nada extraño si consideraba que se había dejado el día anterior. Con unos cuantos movimientos de varita limpió un poco todo, y luego subió a su habitación a coger algo de ropa para unos cuantos días. Mientras estaba metiendo todo en una pequeña maleta, escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta.

Bajó casi volando las escaleras, sabiendo que era Irina quien llamaba a la puerta. Efectivamente, esta vez no se equivocó. La mujer esperaba en el rellano con una tímida sonrisa, que Remus no pudo evitar devolver.

Irina se lanzó a sus brazos, y Remus la apretó contra sí, encantado de las demostraciones de amor de la mujer. La besó en los labios rodeando su estrecha cintura con sus brazos, sin querer soltarla.

-¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? – propuso Remus, posando de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Claro. Podemos ir al parque que hay a un par de manzanas – replicó, cogiendo a Remus de la mano y comenzando a andar.

Charlaron animadamente por el camino, que se les hizo muy corto. A la entrada del parque, Remus vio un puesto de helados, y después de dejar un segundo a Irina sola volvió con dos enormes cucuruchos de chocolate.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti? – preguntó Irina, hundiendo sus labios en el chocolate.

-¿Sobre qué? – replicó distraído Remus, sin saber sobre que hablarla.

-No sé, algo podrás contarme, ¿no? – dijo Irina, sonriendo de nuevo – Recuerda que llevo muy poco viviendo aquí.

-Es verdad. A ver... ¿Hogwarts? Creo que nunca te he hablado de él.

-No.

-Estuve ahí hace unas semanas, con Sirius. Es un castillo enorme, como de cuento de hadas – empezó Remus, con los ojos brillantes. Miraba al cielo entusiasmado, como si lo estuviese recreando en las nubes – Pasé allí mis mejores años. Algún día me gustaría que lo vieras.

-Suena muy bien – le animó la mujer, pegando un mordisco al cucurucho de galleta.

-Es como mi hogar, ¿sabes? Uno de los pocos que he tenido.

-¿Sirius fue contigo? – preguntó Irina, intentando que Remus olvidase esa súbita nota de amargura.

-Sí, es un amigo de infancia. También estaba James –su hijo acaba de terminar este año- y Peter... bueno, me imagino que habrás leído toda la historia en el periódico.

Irina asintió, recordando las tristes líneas que narraban la traición de uno de los amigos.

-Fueron buenos tiempos. Ahora todo es diferente.

-Pero eso no significa que tenga que ser malo.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón – aceptó Remus, esbozando una triste sonrisa – Ahora estoy con Sirius, con Harry... y también contigo.

Irina llevó su mano a la de Remus, y éste la miró algo asombrado. Vio el chocolate rodar ya líquido por las dos manos.

-Se te está derritiendo el helado – avisó la mujer, llevándose a la boca los dedos llenos de chocolate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El laboratorio donde los gemelos creaban todas las bromas estaba muy bien equipado. Sirius, apoyado en la pared, miró el reloj y luego a Fred, que manejaba con cuidado dos líquidos.

-Ya he terminado, Fred. Me voy, ¿vale?

-Sí, sí – murmuró éste, mordiéndose el labio mientras echaba una sola gota del líquido rojo en el verde. Salió un humillo negruzco, y Fred sonrió y se giró hacia Sirius – Bueno, esto ya está. ¿Decías algo?

-Que ya he terminado.

-Ah, vale. Pues entonces nos vemos mañana.

-¿Mañana? ¡Pero si es domingo!

-Ya, pero es que tenemos un negocio. El dueño de Zonko quiere comprarnos unas cuantas bromas, ya sabes. Está dispuesto a pagar bien.

-¿Y tengo que ir yo?

-Claro. Tú eres quien se encarga de ese tipo de negocios, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo, pero bueno... no creo que se alegre mucho de verme – Fred le lanzó una mirada curiosa, pero Sirius evitó la ridícula explicación – En fin, si no hay más remedio iré. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Hasta luego – se despidió Fred, antes de que Sirius se metiese en la chimenea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En cuanto Sirius pisó suelo de _Blackmoor_, Algis se le lanzó encima, feliz y contento. Sirius, riendo, tardó unos segundos en sacárselo de encima, pero al final el cachorro se calmó (Sirius tuvo que usar su punto débil: cosquillas en la tripa).

-¡Remus! – exclamó Sirius, sin obtener respuesta - ¿¡Harry!?

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, alzando las cejas. Ellos deberían estar esperándolo con los brazos abiertos a que llegase, y resulta que ni siquiera contestaban a sus llamadas, en las que se estaba dejando la garganta.

Sirius llegó hasta la cocina, donde, como en el resto de la casa, no encontró a nadie... pero si algo. El hombre cogió con desgana la notita que Remus le había dejado encima de la mesa.

_He ido a casa; volveré está noche. _

_Harry está con Ron y Hermione. _

_Hazte la comida. _

_Remus_

Fantástico, pensó Sirius. Ahora resultaba que su amigo le dejaba por una chica (Irina), y que su ahijado tenía más vida social que él. Echó una mirada a Algis, que le estaba mordiendo los cordones de los zapatos con fruición.

-Parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo – susurró, acariciando las orejas del cachorro – Y encima tengo que hacer la comida. Creo que hoy vamos a comer bocadillo, Algis. Luego iremos a ver a alguien... no pienso consentir que la única vida social que tenga sea con un perro. ¡Venga, manos a la obra!

Sirius sacó con entusiasmo todo lo que era comestible de los armarios y se hizo un bocadillo que acabó resultando casi de siete pisos. Acabó compartiendo la comida con Algis, puesto que cada vez que éste le mirada con ojitos de cordero degollado Sirius le daba un trozo. _(Nda. Yo con mi perro también comparto la merienda . Y claro, así está de tierna y rechoncha)._

Poco después aparecía en una de las chimeneas del Ministerio de Magia, en el enorme vestíbulo. Delante suyo se podía ver una fuente enorme, a la que prácticamente no prestó atención. Demasiadas veces la había visto ya cuando trabajaba como auror antes de la muerte de Lily y James.

Pasó su varita por Seguridad, ya que era sólo un visitante, y cogió luego el ascensor. Llegó hasta la planta donde estaba el despacho del Ministro y entró con la sonrisa más encantadora de su catálogo de sonrisas encantadoras ya plasmada en la cara, como un sello.

Ésta le titubeó un poco al ver que la secretaria seguramente pasaba de los setenta y llevaba el pelo blanco en un recogido tan tirante que amenazaba con que las orquillas saliesen disparadas para sacar el ojo a alguien. La mirada de completa indiferencia y frialdad que le dirigió la mujer le confirmó que esta vez sus encantos masculinos no servirían para nada. Optó por el rostro serio de hombre competente, a la par que maduro y sofisticado.

-Buenas tardes – saludó, acercándose a la secretaria – Vengo a ver al Ministro.

-¿Tiene cita? – preguntó ésta, mirándolo fijamente por encima de las gafas, que se le habían deslizado hasta la punta de la aguileña nariz.

-No, pero es un asunto de suma importancia.

-Todos dicen eso. Sin cita no se ve al Ministro.

Un hueso duro de roer, pensó Sirius. Meditó unos segundos y optó por cambiar de estrategia.

-Dígale que Sirius Black está aquí.

La mujer volvió a mirarlo, esta vez mucho más inquisitiva. Sirius no bajó la mirada hasta que vio que la mujer se levantaba y entraba por la puerta que daba al despacho, sin decir una palabra. Salió poco después, y le indicó con una seña que pasase.

Sirius entró después de llamar a la puerta. Vio al Ministro, un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta, algo más bajo que él y con el pelo rubio ceniza. Le estrechó la mano, y asintió cuando el hombre le indicó educadamente que no podía dedicarle mucho tiempo.

-No le robaré mucho tiempo, señor Ministro. ¿Recuerda a la agente inmobiliaria que envió para que me ayudase?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Ha tenido algún problema con la señorita Kerouac?

-No, no... no es eso. Es que estoy teniendo problemas para encontrar unos muebles y no puedo contactar con ella porque se ha mudado. Me imaginé que, ya que tiene referencias de aquí, tendríais la dirección de su nuevo domicilio.

-Oh, por supuesto. No habrá ningún problema – replicó el Ministro sonriendo - ¿Es sólo eso?

Sirius asintió, algo avergonzado. Había mentido... un poco. Era cierto lo de que Karim se había mudado, no lo era lo de los muebles. Y tanto como un asunto de vital importancia, bueno, para él si lo era, aunque seguramente quedaría ridículo si se lo contase al Ministro.

-Bien, bien, pensaba que había tenido usted algún problema. Pregúntele entonces al salir la dirección a mi secretaria, y ella se la dará encantada.

Sirius se despidió dando las gracias y siguió las instrucciones del Ministro. Ahora, tanto como encantada, la secretaria no estaba. Se tuvo que levantar a buscar en un archivo, cosa que parecía hacerle más bien poca gracia. De todas formas mereció la pena aguantar la cara de desgana de la mujer, puesto que Sirius salió del Ministerio con la dirección apuntada en un papelito bien guardado en su bolsillo.

Usó la chimenea para volver a su casa primero. Se le había ocurrido una pequeña idea... Cogió todo lo que necesitaba, metió a Algis, que estaba empeñado en ir con él (se lo decían sus ojos), en una bolsa negra. Pegó ésta con un hechizo a la parte trasera de su moto y se aseguró de que el cachorro podía respirar, pero no caerse. Luego arrancó la moto y voló hasta Hogsmeade.

Karim se había mudado de casa, pero ni siquiera había salido del pueblo. Él si conocía la zona donde se había ido a vivir la mujer, y llegó allí bastante rápido.

Era un agradable y pequeño chalet blanco, con un cuidado jardín delantero. Sirius se auto-invitó, pues la verja estaba abierta, y cruzó el jardín con grandes zancadas. Se plantó delante de la puerta y llamó un par de veces, algo nervioso.

La mujer, vestida esta vez con unos tejanos y una camisa blanca ceñida, abrió la puerta. Decir que se le quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Sirius es exagerar poco.

-P-pero... ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo vengo a preguntarte lo mismo.

-¡¡Pero si vivo aquí!!

-Creo que se te olvidó mencionarme ese pequeño detalle – dijo Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Por qué te mudaste?

-Pero si no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ya lo tenía pensado hace mucho – replicó Karim.

-Pues podías habérmelo dicho.

-Es que... – susurró la mujer, evitando ahora su mirada.

-Me gustaría que me dieses una explicación. ¿O te importo tan poco?

-Lo siento, Sirius, pero no sabía como... Siempre insistes en que... No sé, no sé porqué lo hice.

-Pensé que te habías mudado para librarte de mí – murmuró Sirius, acercándose a Karim, que le miró con cariño.

-La mudanza ya estaba pensada... supongo que la aproveché para no tener que decirte que no.

-No lo entiendo – dijo Sirius, meneando la cabeza – ¿No encuentras ridícula esa manía tuya de no mezclar relaciones personales con el trabajo? Siempre hay excepciones, ¿no?

-Yo...

-Me gustaría pedirte que me acompañaras a dar una vuelta, pero no sé si me vas a decir que no – dijo Sirius, llevando su mano a la barbilla de la mujer y obligándola a mirarlo.

Karim levantó la mirada y sus ojos coincidieron con los azules de Sirius. Sonrió un poquito, arrepentida, sabiendo que el hombre tenía razón.

-Sí, claro que me apetece.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa y se volvió, cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella hasta la moto.

-¡¡EN MOTO NO!! – exclamó la mujer, resistiéndose.

-Será un segundo, hasta que lleguemos a donde te quiero llevar – replicó Sirius.

Karim se paró en seco, y Sirius se volvió para ver como abría los ojos muy sorprendida.

-¿Y esa cabeza? – preguntó, señalando escéptica a la cabeza de Algis, que era lo único que sobresalía de la bolsa que colgaba de la moto.

-Oh, es Algis, mi perro.

-¿Algis?

-Un nombre bonito, ¿verdad?

Karim se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó esbozando una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

-¡Me encanta! – exclamó, agachándose para hacer arrumacos al cachorro, que ladraba emocionado meneándose dentro de la bolsa.

(Nda. Jaja... seguro que os imaginabais que, como estaba pasando siempre, a Karim no le iba a gustar el hombre de Algis. ¡Pero si es lo mejor! XD Cuando vi ese nombre supe que tenía que ser para el perro .)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Nda. Volvemos con Remus e Irina. Han pasado varias horas desde que llegaron al parque. Recordad que los ingleses cenan pronto).

El parque empezaba a quedarse vacío, pues ya estaba a punto de ser la hora de la cena. Remus, tumbado en la hierba, giró la cabeza y contempló la espalda de Irina, cubierta por su pelo largo y albino. Alargó la mano y se puso a juguetear con las puntas, distraído.

-¿Qué ves ahí?

-¿Ahí dónde?

-En esas nubes – dijo Irina, señalando al cielo – Parece un caballo, ¿verdad?

-Más bien un unicornio – replicó Remus, cogiendo la mano de Irina y guiándola por el aire – Si coges ese remolino parece un cuerno.

-Es verdad. ¿Y eso?

-Pues... yo diría que fénix – sugirió el licántropo, riendo.

-Si que tienes imaginación – replicó Irina con ternura, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Irina se recostó en el pecho de Remus y éste la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el pelo de ella.

-Hace algo de frío – murmuró, llevándose las manos a la boca para darlas calor – pero se está muy bien aquí.

-Está anocheciendo – señaló Remus, incorporándose un poco– Creo que deberíamos volver.

Irina se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, sin decir nada ni protestar. Remus la ayudó a levantarse y salieron del parque, donde prácticamente no quedaba nadie. A lo lejos podía verse a un hombre paseando mientras fumaba, pero poco más.

Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sabiendo que su día perfecto llegaba a su fin. Tal vez por eso su sonrisa triste... tal vez por eso no tenían nada que decirse, nada que poder decir con palabras.

Poco antes de llegar a casa de Irina, Remus se detuvo, algo intranquilo.

-Creo que será mejor que me quede aquí. Puede ser peligroso si nos ve.

Irina sonrió, arrastrando a Remus hasta su portal.

-No te preocupes. Hoy no está. Se ha ido de viaje unos días – murmuró, sacando la varita y abriendo la puerta – Negocios – contestó a la pregunta que a Remus le paseaba por la mente.

-Ah.

Irina se volvió, y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un hermoso color rosado.

-¿Quieres pasar? – preguntó con timidez.

Remus subió los pocos escalones que había en el rellano despacio, dudando.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó.

Como toda respuesta Irina le dio un beso fugaz y le arrastró hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta tras el hombre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius, apoyado en la moto, contemplaba embobado a Karim. La mujer estaba sentada en la hierba, y jugaba con Algis como una adolescente. Karim tenía un palo agarrado, y engañaba a Algis para que lo intentara coger. El cachorro, picando como un tonto, seguía al palo-malvado-que-le-esquivaba, y cada vez estaba poniéndose más nervioso. En un acto de admirable gallardía, pegó un brinco sobre sus patitas y consiguió coger el palo por el otro extremo.

-Así que quieres guerra, ¿eh? – lo retó Karim, tirando del palo.

Algis se resistía, y tiraba hacia el otro lado. Estuvieron así unos segundos, y ambos tiraban cada vez más fuerte. Se escuchó un chasquido, y Algis se alejó triunfante con su mitad del palo... ahora palito.

Karim se levantó y empezó a perseguir al cachorro, riendo, mientras Sirius animaba a su perro gritando "¡Huye, Algis, huye!". El perro poco caso le hacía, porque en cuanto Karim se sentó en la hierba, agotada, Algis se acercó, tirándose panza arriba con la lengua fuera.

Sirius aprovechó que Karim estaba distraída haciendo carantoñas a Algis para acercarse por detrás. Se arrodilló detrás de ella y le tapó los ojos con las manos, acercando sus labios a los oídos de ella para susurrarle:

-¿Quién soy?

-¿Algis? – replicó ella, bromeando.

Sirius quitó la manos, y la sonrió.

-Fallaste.

Como toda respuesta, Karim hizo girar los ojos. Se apoyó en el pecho de Sirius, como si estuviese en una tumbona, y cerró los ojos.

-No se te ocurra movert... ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, llevándose la mano al pelo. Sirius le acababa de soltar la coleta, y hundía sus dedos en su melena rizada para peinársela.

-Me gusta como te queda el pelo suelto – contestó con sencillez, jugueteando con los tirabuzones – Además, sino no te puedo poner esto.

Con un movimiento de varita, Sirius convocó una cinta azul oscuro y tapó los ojos de Karim, haciendo un nudo con la tela en la nuca de la mujer.

-¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó, divertida.

-Es una sorpresa; ya verás. Venga, levántate – dijo, ayudándola a levantarse. La cogió de la mano y, a pesar de la reticencia de la mujer, la hizo andar hasta su moto.

-¿Así que por fin me vas a decir porqué me has traído a este descampado?

Sirius sonrió misteriosamente.

-Lo descubrirás tú sola – dijo – Ahora quédate aquí un segundo.

El hombre se acercó a su moto y quitó la capa invisible que había cubierto hasta ese momento la Blackrocket, colgada a un lado de la moto. Cogió la escoba, admirándola de reojo, y se acercó a Karim. Iba a ver hasta que punto la mujer tenía miedo a las alturas.

(Nda. Ahora tenéis que recordar unas cuantas cosas. Primero, la escoba lleva incorporado un hechizo de cojín invisible, para que los jugadores no le la claven en ciertas zonas de la anatomía. Además, hay que recordar que Karim no ha montado hace más de 15 años en una escoba... posiblemente más. Tercer punto: no ve absolutamente nada).

-Siéntate aquí – dijo Sirius, guiando a la mujer hasta la escoba. La puso delante suyo y la hizo sentarse. Con una mano la cogió por la cintura y con la otra sujetó el palo de la escoba.

En cuanto dio el golpe en el suelo, salieron los dos disparados. Karim, sin saber que pretendía Sirius, se aferró con fuerza al brazo que la rodeaba.

-¿¡¡Qué estás haciendo!!? ¡¡¡No siento el suelo, Sirius!!! ¡¡Dime que no me estás haciendo levitar!!

-Tranquila – susurró, deteniendo la escoba en el aire - ¿Así mejor?

-Por lo menos ya no hace vient...

Karim detuvo su frase al sentir los labios de Sirius recorrer su cuello, ascendiendo casi sin rozarla por la línea de la mandíbula. Su brazo abandonó su cintura para llegar a su barbilla, y hacerle girar algo la cabeza.

Sirius llegó a los labios entreabiertos y húmedos de la mujer. Sentía la respiración agitada de ella, y sonrió inconscientemente. Se moría por besarla.

Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, y no tardó en profundizar el beso. Su lengua encontró la de Karim, y jugueteó con ella, entrelazándose ambas como amantes desesperados.

Su otra mano abandonó la escoba. Hundió ésta en el cabello de Karim, sin querer levantando la tela que cubría los ojos de la mujer.

Rompieron el beso segundos después, y al abrir los ojos, Sirius se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Karim clavados en él. Ella apartó la vista, ruborizada... Su cara perdió entonces el color que había adquirido. Miraba horrorizada los metros que la separaban del suelo como si fuesen el mismo infierno.

-¡¡AHHHH!! ¿PERO QUÉ-

-Tranquilízate, Karim – dijo Sirius, abrazando a la mujer para que en un movimiento brusco no se precipitase al vació.

-¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA QUITAR LAS MANOS DEL PALO DE LA ESCOBA!!! – bramó, pegándose a Sirius como una lapa.

Sirius la obedeció, sintiendo las manos de la mujer rodearlo. Se planteó seriamente repetir esa situación a menudo.

Escucharon ladridos y miraron los dos hacia abajo. Un Algis muy chiquitito corría por debajo de ellos, y saltaba de vez en cuando, ingenuo él, para intentar cogerlos.

-Nos está diciendo que lo repitamos – apuntó Sirius, acercándose de nuevo a los labios de la mujer.

-¿Tú crees? No estoy convencida... – susurró Karim, melosa, olvidándose de la altura al ver los carnosos labios de Sirius tan cerca de ella.

-Tú hazme caso.

-Mmm... creo que confiaré en ti – replicó Karim, aceptando sus labios con pasión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Sirius entró en el salón de su casa, encontró a Harry en uno de los sillones, pasando las enormes hojas del álbum que la noche anterior se habían dejado a medias. El muchacho levantó la cabeza al oír los pasos de su padrino, y le sonrió.

-Hola, Sirius.

-Hola – comentó éste - ¿Qué tal el día?

-Bastante bien. ¿Y tú? ¿No te explotan un poco Fred y George? Son más de las diez – comentó con picardía Harry, mirando con curiosidad al adulto.

-Oh, hem... ¿No está Remus? – dijo, cambiando radicalmente de tema para evitar explicaciones.

-Se fue esta mañana a su casa... – replicó Harry, pero al ver la cara de su padrino se apresuró a añadir algo más - pero me dijo que volvería a dormir.

-Mejor voy a buscarlo. Tardo un segundo, ¿vale?

Harry, después de escuchar el "pop" de la chimenea, bajó los ojos de nuevo y contempló a sus padres saludándolo desde la fotografía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Remus! ¡¡Remus!! ¿Estás en casa? – exclamó Sirius, haciendo bocina con las manos. Se detuvo a escuchar, y no oyó nada – Obviamente no. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, a ver si por algún casual se había quedado dormido en su cama. No lo encontró en la habitación, ni tampoco en el resto de cuartos del piso superior. Subió al ático, pero quitando los viejos muebles, no había nadie más.

Sintió el viento en la cara y se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta. Se acercó a cerrarla, y vio que la cerradura estaba algo suelta.

Tendré que decirle a Moony que la arregle, pensó, asomándose. Veía el pequeño jardín lateral y, si giraba la cabeza, algo del delantero y el trasero. Delante estaba la casa del vecino, y Sirius recordó que era la casa de Irina.

-Anda, pero si hay luz – murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos para ver que pasaba en la habitación.

Una de las habitaciones superiores tenía la lámpara encendida y, en contraste, se podía distinguir dos figuras oscuras. Una claramente de mujer, seguramente Irina, y la otra... un momento...

-¡Se parece a Moony! – soltó Sirius, inclinándose tanto para ver mejor que casi se cae por la ventana - ¿Qué hace ahí- oh... ejem...

Sirius agradeció que estaba solo para que nadie fuese testigo de lo que estaba viendo. Las dos figuras se abrazaron, besándose con ternura, y Sirius vio como la mujer quitaba con mucha suavidad la camisa a su amigo.

-Hora de irse – farfulló avergonzado, dándose la vuelta y bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras – Hora de irse, hora de irse... Yo nunca he estado aquí.

En un segundos estuvo de vuelta en su casa, tosiendo y cubierto de hollín. Con los nervios se había olvidado "Las reglas básicas de viajar con polvos Flu", con las visibles y obvias consecuencias.

-¿Y el profesor Lup-

-No preguntes – exclamó Sirius, volviéndose a poner rojo – Yo nunca he estado en su casa.

-Pero, ¿qu-

-Prométeme que nunca le dirás que he ido.

-Claro, pero...

-Ensayemos – dijo, poniendo voz de grabadora – "Sirius, después de que volvió de TRABAJAR, estuvo TODA la noche contigo viendo fotos, sin separarse de ti ni para ir al baño... bueno, esto último no hace falta que lo añadas". Venga, ahora repite.

Harry, intentando contener las ganas de reír y preguntándose si su padrino no se había dado un golpe en la cabeza al salir de la chimenea, repitió todo poniendo de forma solemne.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias.

-Ahora puedes explicarme qu-

-Por ser tan buen ahijado – interrumpió Sirius, cambiando de nuevo de tema – Voy a darte una sorpresa. Sube y mira dentro del armario del extremo de mi cuarto.

Harry se levantó con desgana, preguntándose si su padrino le habría comprado una túnica o unos zapatos nuevos... eran cosas que se guardaban en los armarios, ¿no?

Cuando llegó, vio un millón de puertas (el vestuario de Sirius era bastante completo). Se quedó parado... sorprendentemente a Sirius se le había olvidado que las cosas suelen tener DOS extremos. Abrió el de la derecha y cogió una caja de zapatos que parecía nueva.

-Sorpresa, ¡zapatos! – exclamó para sí mismo, levantando la tapa. Se quedó sin saber que decir al ver un montón de cartas y algún que otro mechón de pelo de mujer. Levantó una de las cartas y leyó el remite. ¿Sirius le regalaba sus cartas de amor de juventud?

En ese momento entró Sirius, sonriendo, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. _(Nda. Sigh... k sexy)_

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado?

-Las cartas de amor pueden servirme para aprender a escribirlas, pero no sé que hacer con este mechón rizado rubio – comentó Harry, levantando el mechón en cuestión.

Sirius se puso rojo hasta los calcetines y voló hasta Harry, arrancándole la caja de las manos y hundiéndola de nuevo en las profundidades más profundas del armario.

-¡Ese no era! – exclamó, con una extraña voz de pito – Era el otro armario.

-Pues especifica – cortó Harry, yendo al otro armario.

Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse esta vez una túnica reluciente... No fue poca su sorpresa al ver un enorme y alargado paquete. Lo sacó y se agachó en el suelo, desenvolviéndolo a toda velocidad.

-¡¡JODER!! ¡PERO SI ES... MIRA, SIRIUS, ES UNA... – balbuceó, señalando con un dedo tembloroso a la brillante escoba.

El adulto tenía plasmada en su cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Casi se cae al suelo cuando Harry le placó para darle un abrazo.

-Veo que te gusta – susurró Sirius, intentando separar a la lapa de su ahijado, que parecía haberse pegado a él – He comprado a Remus otra igual, y yo tengo otra.

-¡¡¡¡VAMOS A PROBARLA!!!!

-¿Ahora? ¡Pero si no se ve nada!

-¿Y qué? – exclamó Harry, en una mano su escoba y con la otra arrastrando a Sirius como cualquier cosa.

Sirius le seguía tropezando cada dos pasos, y por poco no baja las escaleras haciendo surf sobre los incisivos.

-Luego ya me contarás cuando te espachurres contra alguna lechuza – le advirtió, inútilmente - ¡¡Por lo menos deja que coja mi escoba!! No querrás que vuele batiendo los brazos, ¿no?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/A: Y aquí esta el xapi 7!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Aquí ya todo queda más o menos concluido, sobre todo la relación con Karim. Con Irina todavía queda el pequeño problemita que representa su marido, pero eso ya se verá en el próximo xapi . Venga, dejadme opiniones, que me animan muxo.**

**En este ya todo se ha puesto algo más romántico, ¿verdad? No sabéis lo que me cuesta escribir las escenas Remsie-Irina... ahg! Es k no me inspiro. Entro en un bloqueo neuronal y nada, ni a tiros. Pero bueno, yo hago lo que puedo y espero que os guste el resultado. Y me dejo de idioteces ya, y paso a los agradecimientos de este xapi. Sé que debería contestaros a todos en plan largo y eso, pero... ejem, después del 8 subiré un pequeño epílogo de agradecimientos y os dejaré mensajitos a todos, o algo así. No sé, algo se me ocurrirá.**

**Por cierto, id a visitar la web de fics que tengo con unos amigos. Va de Fanfics y Fanarts, y podréis encontrar todos mis fics y muchos más, todos muy buenos y recomendados. Podréis exponer vuestros fics y dibujitos además. Espero veros por allí. La dire está en mi biografía de aki, okis?**

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: AnnaTB, Angie Crowe, Leonita, Algida por sus reviews, y también a KaicuDumb, a OrionBlack y a Mina, porque sé que se lo han leído. A los que lo leen y no dejan review, para que algún día se animen. ¡¡Muxos bexitos a todos!!**

**UNA PEQUEÑÁ AYUDA - Si estais registrados, en el mismo sitio donde dejais reviews, si elegis Author Alert os llegará cada vez que actualice una historia un mail avisandoos. Es muy útil, os lo aseguro.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**N/A: ¡¡Y os presento el último xapi!! Me da pena que se termine, pero por otra parte ya estaba deseando escribir el final xD Tengo un montón de proyectos en mente, y estoy deseando empezarlos. Y claro, para que no me pase lo de siempre, antes tenía que terminar este. Así weno, espero que disfrutéis este xapi tanto como parece que lo habéis hecho con los anteriores. Os agradezco muchísimo que hayáis estado allí apoyándome, y bueno, me dejo ya de rollos pork sino no voy a tener nada que contar en la zona de Agradecimientos al final. ¡Os kiero muxo a todos! **

**CAPITULO 8 **_(Aigh... que emoción Joanne se limpia una lagrimita Llevo queriendo escribir esto desde hacer meses .)_

_(Nda. Situémonos... han pasado varias semanas desde el último xapi, así que Karim ya ha sido presentada a Remus y Harry, y lo mismo con Irina. Karim y Sirius ya salen formalmente, mientras que Remus sigue teniendo el problema del marido, que por ahora no sospecha nada, puesto que Remus e Irina llevan su relación con mucho cuidado)._

-¡¡Fiesta!! ¡¡¡FIESTA!!! – exclamó Sirius, bailando.

-No te emociones... Quedan varios horas todavía, y más vale que me ayudes si quieres que terminemos con esto algún día – interrumpió Remus, cargando con varias bolsas de comida.

Harry, Ron y Hermione había recibido las cartas con las notas de los EXTASIS el día anterior y, para celebrarlo, Sirius había organizado una cena en su casa. A pesar de que todavía quedaba para la hora en la que aparecerían los invitados (todos amigos cercanos), las tareas se les acumulaban, y la poca ayuda que prestaba Sirius no favorecía para nada el estado de tensión del licántropo.

-Coge esos platos y llévalos a la mesa – ordenó Remus a su amigo, y justo entonces escuchó un zumbido de un OVICUP (Objeto Volante Identificado Como Un Plato) a velocidad supersónica pasar al lado de su oreja. Éste se quedó paralizado, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ver. Aún así, se repuso rápidamente - ¡¡SIRIUS!! �.�

-¿No has dicho que los llevase a la mesa?

-¡Pero así no! – gritó sulfurado Remus. Se había llevado un susto de muerte.

CRASH

El plato se estrelló contra la pared de la cocina, fallando el intento de pasar por la puerta. Se quedaron los dos mirando los añicos del suelo, y luego Remus se volvió muy, muy lentamente hacia Sirius.

-¡¡ACABAS DE ROMPER EL PLATO!! – bramó, apretando los puños.

-Si no me hubieses despistado... Vale, ya lo arreglo, ya lo arreglo – farfulló Sirius, haciendo un rápido movimiento de varita. Los trozos del plato se pegaron y éste quedó como nuevo - ¿Ves?

Sirius se llevó una colleja muy merecida.

-Ve a poner los platos – dijo entre dientes Remus, volviendo a concentrarse en cortar las verduras y demás.

Sirius salió de la cocina rascándose la cabeza (en el lugar del capón). Los platos levitaban controlados a su lado, y con otro movimiento de muñeca se colocaron en la enorme mesa. Ya sólo faltaban las servilletas, que salieron volando de un cajón de una cómoda hasta situarse en la mesa. Algis lloriqueó un poco, pues se lo había pasado bien persiguiendo servilletas volantes.

El hombre de ojos azules se asomó de nuevo a la cocina, y vio a Remus tarareando mientras andaba ocupado con la comida. Algis y Sirius miraron a la vez la mesa redonda con muchas fuentes de comida ya preparadas para ser servidas. Se relamieron y entraron de puntillas para no ser oídos.

Sirius alargó la mano para coger un trozo de jamón cuando algo duro le dio en la cabeza. Soltó un gritó y Remus se volvió, sorprendido. Sirius también se volvió para ver quien había sido el que le había dado el golpe, y vio a Karim con un cucharón de servir sopa en la mano (lo había cogido de la encimera al entrar... no es que lleve un cucharón en el bolsillo), varias bolsas en la otra y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Sirius frunció el entrecejo, enfurruñado. Ahora resultaba que su novia le maltrataba físicamente.

-Te lo mereces, por querer robar jamón – le regañó Remus a Sirius. Luego se giró hacia la mujer, sonriéndola – Hola, Karim.

-Te queda muy bien ese delantal – replicó la mujer, señalando el precioso delantal amarillo pollo que Remus llevaba. Éste se puso rojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que habíamos quedado a las seis? – preguntó Sirius, dándola un beso y quitándola el cucharón para evitar daños.

-He pensado que necesitaríais algo de mano femenina. Por cierto, Sirius, apuesto que la idea de hacer formas de perro con las servilletas es tuya, así que...

-¿QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ? – exclamó Remus, incrédulo.

-Pensé que quedaban muy bonitas... en fin, si creéis que debo quitarlas, pues nada. Vamos, Algis, que somos unos incomprendidos _(los dos son perros)_ – dijo Sirius, saliendo de la cocina con el perro al lado para deshacer la forma de las servilletas.

Cuando Karim volvió al salón minutos después, se encontró con servilletas con forma de pájaro revoloteando por la mesa, piando. Una estaba incluso se bañaba en la jarra de agua.

-¿Así mejor? – preguntó Sirius, mirando sus obras de arte – Estas están mucho más logradas, ¿verdad?

-Déjate de tonterías, cariño – dijo Karim, devolviendo sus servilletas a su forma normal.

-Jo, que aburridos sois los dos.

-¿Qué más falta? – preguntó la mujer, ignorando su comentario.

-¡La comida!

-...

-Vale, es que tengo algo de hambre – confesó Sirius, bajando la cabeza.

-Venga, anda, vamos a ayudar a Remus.

-Harry se larga con Ron, y a mí me dejáis aquí... – protestó Sirius, y luego cogió la mano de Karim en un arrebato y puso pose de aventurero - ¡Podríamos irnos de aquí los dos!

-¿Y dejarlo todo? – preguntó Karim, sorprendida.

-No, hombre, volveríamos para la cena. Es sólo para librarnos de colocar todo.

La cabeza de un enorme elfo doméstico apareció por la puerta, y el pobre Algis por poco la espicha del susto.

-Hola, Dobby – saludó Karim con amabilidad. El elfo se inclinó hasta que su larga nariz tocó el suelo.

Sirius había hablado con Dumbledore, siguiendo la idea de coger a un elfo doméstico. Así que desde hacia unas semanas Dobby vivía con ellos, como uno más de la familia. Respetaba a todos mucho, pero Sirius consideraba que la adoración que el elfo sentía por Harry no era normal (había insistido en dormir en el hueco de un armario que había en el pasillo, al lado de la habitación del muchacho). Todavía no se había acostumbrado a tenerlo merodeando por la casa, y Algis no ganaba para sustos desde que Dobby se había instalado.

-El amigo del amo pide al amo que vaya – anunció, y luego desapareció rápido, para seguir ayudando en la cocina.

Karim y Sirius se miraron, éste último algo confuso.

-Me he perdido con tantos "amos"...

-Dice que vayamos con Remus, idiota – exclamó la mujer, tirando de él.

-Noooooooooo...

Sirius gritaba, y se agarraba a todo lo que pudiese ser agarrado: muebles, paredes, pomos... Algis incluido (el pobre perro salió huyendo).

-Aquí le traigo – dijo Karim, metiendo a Sirius en la cocina a la fuerza – Por cierto, Remus, he traído algo para picar... para después – añadió rápidamente, al ver el rostro ilusionado de Sirius.

-Gracias – replicó Remus, pasando un cuchillo a Sirius – Ayúdame con las patatas.

-Pero si tú lo haces muy bien... - Remus movió un poco el cuchillo, de forma que ahora apuntase a la yugular de Sirius. Éste se puso de repente muy solícito - Vale, vale, si ya sabes que yo estoy encantado de ayudarte.

Sirius se puso a tararear para dar veracidad a sus palabras. A los pocos segundos ya se había cansado, y miraba alrededor distraído.

-¿Falta mucho? – preguntó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Remus? ¡¡Remus!! – exclamó Sirius, zarandeando un poco al licántropo. Éste abrió los ojos, aturdido y desorientado – Te has quedado dormido en el sillón. Están a punto de llegar todos.

Remus se frotó los ojos, medio dormido aún. Estaba agotado. Sirius no le había dejado pegar ojo la noche anterior, orgulloso como estaba por las notas de Harry en los EXTASIS (las había recibido el día anterior). Como el muchacho se había ido a dormir a La Madriguera, Remus había tenido que soportar todo el nerviosismo de su amigo.

Observó a Sirius entrar en la cocina y coger a Karim de la cintura, para luego darla un beso. La mujer rió, llevando a la boca de su novio el tan ansiado trozo de jamón.

Vio la mesa ya puesta y escuchó la voz de Karim salir de la cocina, dando el toque final a las fuentes de comida. Ya casi estaba todo listo, y los invitados estaban a punto de llegar. Se levantó, y decidió que ya era hora de ir a buscar a Irina. Ella había ido una única vez a casa de Sirius, y sabía como llegar, pero le apetecía verla unos minutos a solas.

Se pasó la mano por la túnica, intentando quitar las arrugas que habían aparecido por la breve siesta. Después de gritar a Sirius que iba a buscar a Irina y que estaría de vuelta en poco tiempo, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y se apareció en su casa.

Apareció en el salón y salió de la casa por la puerta principal. Hubiese sido una temeridad acercarse a casa de Irina en otras circunstancias, pero no ahora, puesto que Kral llevaba días sin aparecer por ahí. Había vuelto a hacer uno de esos extraños viajes de los que ni siquiera su mujer sabía algo.

Dio un par de golpes en la puerta, y esperó a que Irina le abriese. Al pasar los minutos y ver que la puerta seguía tan cerrada como siempre, se empezó a inquietar. ¿Habría salido?

Sus hipótesis se vinieron abajo al escuchar un estrépito provocado por la caída de un objeto. Oyó la voz amenazante de un hombre, y Remus supo que Kral había regresado.

Se mantuvo indeciso en la puerta, hasta que escuchó gritar a Irina.

-¡_Alohomora_! – exclamó, blandiendo su varita.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y pasó a un pequeño vestíbulo. Los ruidos venían de arriba. Silenciosamente, pues no quería ser descubierto, subió las escaleras. La mayor parte de las puertas estaban cerradas pero, a pesar de eso, no tuvo ningún problema para saber la estancia en la que se encontraban Irina y su marido. Los gritos eran inconfundibles.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y la escena le hizo por un momento perder la cabeza fría que había conservado hasta ahora. Irina estaba en el suelo, llorando de odio, rabia y, seguramente, también por el brutal golpe que había recibido en la mejilla.

Estaban todos los muebles volcados, y los objetos decorativos destrozados, los trozos desperdigados por el suelo.

El gigante rubio estaba en medio de la habitación, con la varita en alto. Su rostro ardía de furia, y sus fríos ojos azules centelleaban por la ira.

Los labios de Kral formaron una odiosa mueca cruel al verlo.

Remus alzó la varita, apuntando a Kral, y se sorprendió al ver que éste soltaba una carcajada. Remus reaccionó tarde a la maldición, y sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo. Vio que la túnica se le empezaba a llenar de sangre. Contempló los ojos cada vez más asustados de Irina, que lo miraban impotente, mientras se intentaba levantar.

-Te dije una vez que no te metieras en donde no te llamaban – lo amenazó Kral, manteniendo la varita firme – Esta zorra es sólo para mí.

Remus, furioso, pudo repeler con serias dificultades el siguiente ataque, pero cuando vio salir de la varita de Kral el rayo verde, supo que estaba muerto.

Se quedó completamente paralizado, viendo como sus segundos de vida se acortaban más y más. Y entonces vio una figura cruzarse delante suyo.

Un fulgor verde, que le hizo cerrar los ojos... luego nada. El cuerpo de Irina cayó al suelo, delante suyo, sin vida.

xxxx

-¿Remus? ¡¡Remus!!

El aludido se despertó de golpe, sudando y alterado. Miró alrededor y se encontró en el salón de Sirius. ¿Había sido sólo un sueño? ¡Todo había sido tan real!

-Te has quedado dormido en el sillón. Están a punto de llegar todos.

Se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué era lo que Sirius acababa de decir? Le parecía que todo aquello ya lo había vivido: las palabras de Sirius al despertarlo, la mesa puesta, Karim en la cocina... Un mal presentimiento lo embargó y, por un momento, se quedó sentado en el sillón, sin saber qué hacer.

En su sueño había ido a casa de Irina... eso era lo que en un primer momento tenía pensado hacer. Pero ¿debía ir? Era todo demasiado extraño.

Meneó la cabeza, intentando sacarse de la mente la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Irina entre sus brazos.

Ella lo estaba esperando, pero ¿debía arriesgarse a ir?

Se pellizcó, y sintió un fuerte dolor. Esta vez no estaba soñando.

Escuchó el reloj de cuco del pasillo dar las seis, seguido de un chisporroteo en la chimenea. Poco después iban apareciendo uno a uno los Weasley, seguidos de Harry y Hermione.

Remus se levantó a saludar, todavía aturdido y sin saber que pensar. Vio entrar a Sirius con Karim en el salón, mientras él saludaba con un gesto de cabeza los gemelos, que en seguida fueron con Sirius a charlar un rato.

El ambiente iba alegrándose por momentos, y cada vez la gente estaba más animada. La siguiente en llegar fue Tonks, que se abalanzó literalmente encima de Sirius. Su pelo rosa chicle era tan chillón que incluso destacaba entre toda la pelambrera roja de la familia Weasley. Molly intentaba hacer comprender a Sirius la razón por la que Percy no había venido (asuntos del Ministerio), pero éste estaba muy ocupado presentando a Karim a Tonks.

Dumbledore se retrasó un poco más y, para cuando llegó, Mundungus ya estaba merodeando por la casa, observando con atención los objetos de valor. Fred y George se le unieron poco después, hablando en voz muy baja, y Remus prefirió no tener nada que ver con dicha conversación, que sospechaba que no sería sobre nada bueno.

-Buenas noches, Remus – saludó Dumbledore, con ese guiño en los ojos tan característico de él. Remus le respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada – Te veo algo preocupado.

-No es nada, en serio – mintió, revolviéndose incómodo ante la penetrante mirada del director - No he tenido muy buena noche, eso es todo.

Se escabulló como pudo del director, que todavía lo miraba, y se fue al encuentro de Alastor Moody.

-Una casa muy bonita – gruñó, echando un vistazo alrededor. Se fijó en el licántropo, que avanzaba hasta él a buen paso - ¿Todo bien, Lupin?

-No – contestó éste con rapidez – Necesito que me acompañes a un sitio, sin que se entere nadie – añadió, bajando la voz.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó con voz grave, su ojo eléctrico dando vueltas a toda velocidad.

-Puede que no sea nada, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Los demás ni se enteraron de su partida, tan ocupados como estaban todos charlando y bromeando.

La señora Weasley revolvía el pelo de Ron –para fastidio de éste- mientras contaba con orgullo a todo el que quisiera escucharla que su hijo había conseguido las notas necesarias para ser auror. Tonks le felicitó con entusiasmo, y lo mismo a Harry, pues este último también pensaba hacer la misma carrera. Hermione por su parte había elegido entrar en el Ministerio, aunque aún no tenía claro en que departamento, y discutía ese asunto de "sumo interés" con el señor Weasley, que la escuchaba sólo a medias.

Tonks, por su parte, acompañada de Sirius, había empezado a relatar anécdotas de cuando ella estudiaba para auror.

-...se supone que hacía de espía. Era un viejecito lleno de arrugas y encantador... Me puse tan nerviosa que se me cambio el pelo de color. ¡Azul eléctrico! – exclamó, riéndose sólo con recordarlo – Teníais que haber visto la cara del que me examinaba... casi me mata allí mismo.

-Y tú lo tenias muy fácil. Recuerdo todos las pociones que tuve que aprender a hacer para cambiar mi aspecto... para que luego se me olviden todas – añadió Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo – No hay quien comprenda a estos profesores.

Dumbledore rió con ganas pero, aún así, Sirius se ruborizó. Se había olvidado por completo de que el director estaba allí.

Tonks ahora terminaba de contar una de las pruebas de Sigilo que, por cierto, la suspendió. Los adolescentes rieron con ganas la situación cuando la mujer terminó, encantada de tener un público tan atento y entusiasta.

El ambiente era de lo más distendido, y todos los presentes disfrutaban de la pequeña reunión.

Harry volvía a contar a Ron por milésima vez lo que era montar en una _Blackrocket_, y les prometió que después de la cena les dejaría montar. Hermione rechazó con tacto la oferta, a pesar de la insistencia de Ginny. Ella prefería mantener los pies en el suelo.

Dobby apareció entonces desde la cocina, inclinándose otra vez hasta tocar el suelo. Miró con los ojos brillantes a Harry, y éste inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-La cena ya está lista – anunció, con su voz aflautada.

-¡¡Ya era hora!! – exclamó Sirius, muerto de hambre.

Se fueron sentados todos a la enorme mesa, alargada y cubierta por un mantel de hilo. La cubertería estaba reluciente, pues Sirius la había comprado nueva para las ocasiones especiales, y ésta era la primera vez que la usaban.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, sorprendido al ver tres sillas vacías.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde están Remus? – preguntó Sirius, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Y Moody? – añadió Tonks.

-¿Y quién más falta? – preguntó Ron, mirando la tercera silla.

-Irina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ojoloco_ y Remus se plantaron delante de la puerta de Irina con las varitas en alto.

-¿A qué esperamos? – gruñó Moody, impaciente por entrar a hacer lo que tuviesen que hacer.

Se escuchó un estrépito, como de un jarrón roto.

-A eso – masculló Remus, ahora seguro de que todo lo que había ocurrido en su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad. Se alegró de tener al auror a su lado.

Lo siguiente fue el grito de Irina y entonces los dos hombres intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-Están en el piso de arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha – dijo con rapidez Remus, deseoso de entrar – Hay una mujer y un hombre.

Moody abrió la puerta, incapaz de estarse quieto. Sintió la mano de Remus aferrándole el brazo. Se volvió, impaciente.

-No dejes que a ella le pase nada – susurró Remus, con una mezcla de urgencia y desesperación en la voz.

-Entra tú primero – ordenó Moody, asintiendo una sola vez – Yo iré detrás, para que no me vea. Me apareceré detrás suyo y le acorralaremos.

Remus subió las escaleras con cuidado, intentando evitar los crujidos de las tablas de madera. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, y cada vez se encontraba más nervioso. Su mano, a pesar de todo, se mantenía alta y firme. No pensaba flaquear en un momento así.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Que raro – dijo Sirius, que acababa de venir de preguntar a Dobby si había visto a Remus - ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-¿No habrá ido a buscar a Irina? – sugirió Karim, acercándose a él.

-¿Con Moody?

Sirius alzó las cejas, mostrando lo que pensaba: era imposible que se diese tal situación. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que Karim acababa de conocer a _Ojoloco_ era lógico que no supiese el carácter de éste.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo por la casa – anunció Sirius a los demás, que no se mostraban muy preocupados.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se ofrecieron para buscarlo por el jardín, y salieron charlando. Fred y George no desperdiciaron ni un segundo, y volvieron a la carga a proponer negocios a Mundungus, bajo la recriminatoria mirada de su madre, que insistía una y otra vez a Arthur en voz baja que a ella no le gustaba Fletcher.

Dumbledore, por su parte, había vuelto a la cocina, y se paseaba golosamente entre las bandejas de dulces preparadas para el postre. Cogió un pequeño pastel rellenó de crema de limón y se lo llevó a la boca, bajo la respetuosa mirada de Dobby, que venía cargado de muchos más pasteles.

En definitiva, el único algo preocupado por Remus era Sirius. Los demás pensaban que había ido a buscar a esa Irina de la que tanto hablaban, y Moody... bueno, era un personaje tan extraño que no les resultaría raro que hubiese salido a perseguir a algún gato en el jardín insistiendo en que era un animago que pretendía matarlo.

Después de recorrer el piso de abajo sin encontrar a su amigo, Sirius subió al piso superior. Karim lo seguía, insistiendo en que se había ido a buscar seguramente a Irina, pero él no hacía caso.

-Tiene que estar por aquí.

-¡Puedes estar en cualquier parte, Sirius! Vamos a esperarlo abajo, que ya llegará – exclamó Karim, intentando convencer al hombre. No hace falta decir que fracasó estrepitosamente.

Sirius dio un silbido y Algis acudió a su llamada, dándole coletazos a todo lo que se cruzase en su camino. Sirius se agachó al lado del cachorro y le ofreció un jersey.

-Venga, huélelo, Algis. Busca a Remus. ¡Busca!

Algis lo olfateó con fruición, mientras Sirius sonreía encantado de tener un perro tan listo, sonrisa que se borró en cuanto Algis enganchó el jersey y salió huyendo con él.

Karim estalló en carcajadas, incapaz de contenerse al ver la cara de incredulidad de Sirius. Este entornó los ojos, poniendo mala cara.

-Como destroce ese jersey, Remus me mata – dijo, empezando a recorrer a buen paso el pasillo por donde Algis había huido... el muy traidor.

Karim lo siguió y, de vez en cuando, todavía ahogaba la risa. Esas situaciones sólo se podían dar con Sirius.

-Algis... Algis – llamó Sirius, silbando.

-Cómo que va a venir; ni que fuese tonto – dijo Karim, que estaba pasando un buen rato.

Sirius entró en una de las habitaciones para invitados y se agachó a mirar debajo de las camas buscando al cachorro fugitivo. Karim, mientras tanto, abría otra puerta en el pasillo, que daba paso a una habitación pequeña, llena de trastos y con el techo inclinado. Llamó al cachorro y se puso a revolver entre los muebles.

Sirius entró detrás de ella.

-¿Lo has encontrado?

-No.

La puerta se cerró, dejándolos a oscuras.

-¿Quieres abrir? ¿Cómo pretendes que veamos si no?

Sirius intentó abrir la puerta. Luego la golpeó, y movió muchas veces el pomo.

CRAC

En la oscuridad, Sirius sintió que acababa de arrancar el pomo de la puerta.

-Ups...

-¿Ups? ¿¡¡CÓMO QUE UPS!!? – exclamó Karim, acercándose a Sirius, pues al lado de la puerta era el único sitio donde se podían poner de pie.

-Tengo el pomo.

-Me parece muy bien, pero... eh, eh... ¿no querrás decir que TIENES EL POMO?

-Sí... lo tengo en la mano – susurró Sirius, abochornado.

-¿¿¡¡ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS!!??

Sirius golpeó una vez más la puerta.

-Hem... creo que sí.

_(Nda. A ninguno de los dos se le ha ocurrido usar la varita... jejje, es que es más divertido así)._

El hombre sentía la mujer a su lado, y respiró hondo, oliendo el perfume del cabello que tenía tan cerca de él.

Llevó las manos hacia la mujer, tanteando para ver donde estaba su cara.

-Karim...

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – soltó la aludida, cansada de estar ahí tan pegados y a oscuras, rodeados de polvo y objetos viejos.

-Cásate conmigo.

PLAF PUM CRAC

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Karim cayó al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, sin despegar la mirada de Sirius.

-Olvídalo, olvídalo... era una broma – se apresuró a añadir Sirius, ayudándola a levantarse - ¿Estás bien?

-No vuelvas a asustarme así – balbuceó Karim, llevándose una mano a la espalda por el golpe.

Se había asustado por la declaración de Sirius e, intentando retroceder, se había tropezado con mil objetos, cayendo de espaldas y placando la puerta.

-Vamos a seguir buscando a Remus, ¿vale? – dijo, dándose la vuelta bastante azorada.

Sirius la siguió, sin dejar de mirar su figura de espalda, los ojos brillándole con intensidad.

No sabía por qué se lo había pedido, pero lo cierto es que no se arrepentía de ello.

Alguna vez tendría que decir que sí, ¿no?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Volviendo con Remus...)_

Entró de improviso en la sala, y los recuerdos le bombardearon la mente. Irina en el suelo; Kral de pie con la varita; ese mueca en sus labios, que le daban ganas de borrar a puñetazos.

Igual que antes, el rayo volvió a darle en el hombro. Había sido un ataque tan rápido... Aún sabiéndolo, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a esquivarlo. La sangre empezó a gotear al suelo, pero él sólo tenía ojos para su contrincante... y una mente que rogaba a Moody que resolviese cuanto antes todo eso. No quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si fallaban.

-¡Te dije una vez que no te metieras en donde no te llamaban! – exclamó Kral, dando un paso amenazante - Esta zorra es sólo para mí.

Vio a Irina de reojo levantarse... si Moody no aparecía, moriría él. No iba a dejar que Irina muriese.

Entonces escuchó el chasquido, y se supo a salvo. Moody apareció detrás de Kral, con la varita apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. Ni le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta.

-¡_Desmaius_! – bramó _Ojoloco_, con una mueca de profundo desagrado.

El hombre rubio cayó al suelo sin sentido, con un golpe sordo. Moody le dio una patada en el estómago, bajando la varita, complacido.

Luego miró a Remus, que se había agachado junto a Irina y la intentaba tranquilizar, mientras ella sollozaba sin poder controlarse, agarrada con desesperación a los brazos del licántropo.

-Me llevo a esta escoria – informó Moody secamente, mientras hacía un traslador y desaparecía junto con el cuerpo.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos se enteró de estas últimas palabras; sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Se recorrían con las manos, como si cualquiera de los dos pudiese desaparecer de repente, como si se quisiesen asegurar que de verdad estaban allí... que ya había pasado todo.

Remus llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Irina y cubrió su rostro de besos, diciendo con ellos lo que no alcanzaba a decir con palabras.

-¿Estás bien? – susurró débilmente, todavía asustado de lo que podía haber pasado.

Entre sollozos, una leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro surcado de lágrimas de Irina.

-Sí... ahora sí – murmuró, perdiéndose en los protectores brazos del licántropo.

(Nda. Lo sé... no sé escribir escenas de acción... esta ha debido durar como 15 líneas. Bastante penoso, cierto. Iré aprendiendo, no obstante .)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¡¡REMUS!!!

Sirius se encogió de hombros, suspirando. Llevaban más de veinte minutos buscando a su amigo y a Moody por toda la propiedad y nada. No habían encontrado nada.

-¿Y si miramos en...

PAM

Remus e Irina se aparecieron en el salón, ante la mirada incrédula de los demás. Remus tenía la túnica llena de sangre, y el corte seguía sin cerrarse. Irina tenía todas las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas, y un moretón empezaba a aparecerle en uno de los pómulos. Iba también llena de sangre, de cuando había abrazado a Remus.

Todos se abalanzaron literalmente sobre ellos, atacándolos con preguntas que no se entendían por hablar todos a la vez. Karim, más práctica, había ido a buscar el botiquín al baño, y volvió con una enorme caja y un rollo de vendas en la mano.

-¡¡Moony! ¡MOONY! ¡¡Háblame! – gritaba a Sirius, zarandeando a su amigo, que sólo se preocupaba por el estado de Irina.

-Estoy bien, Sirius – contestó el licántropo, dejando de resistirse a las atenciones de su amigo.

-¡¡Estás sangrando!! – exclamó, mirando la herida del brazo.

-Es sólo un corte.

-Ha sido ese idiota, ¿verdad? – bramó, refiriéndose a Kral – ¡¡Voy a matarlo!! ¡¡ESPERA A QUE LE COJA Y...

-Moody ya se lo ha llevado, no te preocupes – replicó Remus, súbitamente agotado. Karim se abrió paso hasta él, quitando a Sirius del medio, que no paraba de protestar y soltar amenazas. Mientras, Tonks se ocupaba de calmar a Irina, abrazándola con cariño, y la señora Weasley le hablaba con tranquilidad, como una madre calmando a su hija.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un pandemónium. Los adolescentes preguntaban sin para qué había pasado, Dumbledore había desaparecido con Arthur para ir buscar a Moody, y Sirius seguía gritando como un loco. Al final, entre Karim y Remus (con el corte ya vendado), consiguieron calmarlo, pero les costó lo suyo.

Al cabo de media hora, todos muertos de impaciencia por saber noticias, los que faltaban regresaron del Ministerio e informaron que Kral iba a ser enviado a Azkaban a espera de juicio, que se celebraría en un par de días.

La calma poco a poco regresó al lugar, y una vez todos estuvieron seguros de que a Remus y a Irina no les ocurría nada, se sintieron mucho más tranquilos.

Se pudieron sentar por fin a cenar, charlando y bromeando animadamente. Sirius se aseguró de que Remus se pusiese a su lado, pues todavía le seguía mirando de reojo, como si le pudiese dar un súbito infarto o algo por el estilo.

Algis se paseaba entre los pies de todo, atento a cualquier minucia que cayese de la mesa. A Dumbledore le cayó simpático, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba algún trozo de carne, que el perro recibía con regocijo. Esa era una de las razones por las que normalmente daba vueltas al lado de Albus, sin cansarse.

Cuando la cena terminó, todos se levantaron, llenos y satisfechos, y pasaron al salón a sentarse. Harry y sus amigos salieron al jardín, después de que Hermione conjurase varias lámparas para ver algo pues ya era casi de noche. Pidieron prestado a Sirius y a Remus sus escobas (este último se quedó muy sorprendido, pues hasta ese momento no se había enterado de que tenía una escoba tan buena) y salieron a volar un rato.

Dumbledore se había marchado a felicitar a Dobby por la estupenda comida, y a preguntarle si tenía algún dulce más. Mientras Remus regañaba a Sirius por la escoba, diciendo que no la necesitaba para nada y que no tenía que haberse gastado tanto dinero, Tonks jugaba con Algis, lanzándole una pequeña pelotita roja.

En una de esas, el cachorro se cansó de correr detrás de la pelota y eligió a cambio la pata de palo de _Ojoloco_, arrancándosela y saliendo corriendo. Todos salieron detrás del perro, pero éste había salido al enorme jardín y ya bajaba a trote cochinero con su botín hasta el estanque. Sirius tuvo que detener a Moody, pues furioso como estaba, parecía dispuesto a matar a Algis allí mismo. Sirius le juró que le devolvería su pata como nueva y al ver que Moody se tranquilizaba, huyó del salón antes de que el hombre la tomase con él como responsable del perro que era.

Al final fue Tonks la que consiguió recuperar la pata, después de media hora de correr detrás de Algis. Volvieron todos agotados al salón, y se desplomaron en los sillones como pesos muertos. Dumbledore apareció entonces por la puerta de la cocina, con un pastelito en la mano. Les observó divertido, curioso.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Hubo muchos suspiros repentinos y un gruñido enfadado de _Ojoloco_, que se encajaba la pata de palo de nuevo.

En ese momento entró Algis, jadeando y con la lengua fuera. Como si se hubiesen sentado en un resorte, varios se lanzaron encima de Moody, evitando que hiciese la maldición, y Tonks se apresuró a sacar al perro del salón, cogiéndolo como a un saco de patatas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya se están otra vez peleando – dijo Harry a Ginny, mirando a sus mejores amigos.

Ron llevaba un buen rato insistiendo a su novia que se montase en la escoba, pues era la única que no lo había hecho, y se estaba poniendo bastante pesado. Hermione, por su parte, por orgullo y tal vez por llevar la contraria, se negaba en rotundo. Llevaban ya varios minutos discutiendo y, como siempre, iba para largo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dar una vuelta. Además luego toca la reconciliación, y esa parte prefiero no verla – añadió Harry, mientras Ginny soltaba una risita.

Se llevaron las dos escobas, y caminaron por el enorme jardín sin rumbo fijo. Llegaron hasta el estanque. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en él, y Harry miró de reojo a Ginny, agradeciendo que la oscuridad ocultase su rubor.

La conversación había muerto entre ellos minutos antes, pero a ninguno le había importado. Simplemente se había dedicado a pasear uno junto al otro, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

-¿Harry?

El aludido hizo un ruido indefinido, dando a entender que la escuchaba. Se había puesto nervioso al ver los ojos de Ginny clavados en él y sentirla tan cerca.

Desde las sombras se podían ver sus siluetas. La muchacha apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Harry y se puso de puntillas para darle un leve beso en los labios. Éste se profundizó a medida que él llevó su mano a la nuca de Ginny, acercándola más a él.

(Nda. Ohh... que tierno, jejje... No es que me encante el Ginny-Harry, pero de todas las chicas que hay por ahora para él, es la que más me gusta. La verdad es k no me lo imagino con ninguna... no sé porqué pero tengo la horrible sensación de que Harry morirá en el séptimo U.U Aunque pensándolo bien, me pongo a enumerar y al final me sale una lista enorme de todos los que creo que van a morir... mejor no hagáis caso de mis paranoias).)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius se dejó caer horas más tarde agotado en el sillón, después de despedir a Harry, que había ido a dormir a casa de Ron un último día.

Remus estaba a su lado, y suspiró profundamente, reposando su cabeza en el sillón y cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy agotado.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Claro que sí. Más que nada fue el susto... sobre todo después de aquel sueño – añadió, prácticamente en un susurro.

-¿Sueño?

Remus le contó lo que había soñado antes de que él le despertase, y de ahí su idea de hacer que Moody le acompañase.

-Me lo podías haber dicho – protestó Sirius, enfurruñado – Estuvimos un buen rato buscándote, y luego viniste lleno de sangre...

-Ya. Lo siento, pero tampoco sabía si iba a pasar... tú piensa que todo partió de un sueño.

-Más bien premonición...

-Sí, bueno – aceptó Remus, con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella?

-No lo sé – admitió el licántropo – Ahora todo será mucho más fácil. Ya no hay peligro de ninguna clase.

-¿La llevarás a vivir contigo?

-Puede... pero lo mismo podría preguntarte yo con Karim.

-Es demasiado independiente para un cambio así... creo que tengo que esperar – suspiró Sirius, sabiendo que debía dejar pasar más meses antes de proponérselo en serio... y no como hacía unas horas.

Remus sonrió.

-Hoy os quedaréis los dos aquí, ¿no?

-Hmm...

-Bueno, mejor dicho, – rectificó Sirius al ver la indecisión de su amigo – os obligó a quedaros aquí. Ya es de madrugada y estáis cansados... así que nada de tonterías en la cama, ¿eh? Os quiero ver dormir como angelitos.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se levantó, sin contestar al comentario de su amigo.

-Voy a ir a ayudarlas a recoger.

-Mejor lo dejamos para mañana. Total, los platos no van a irse a ningún sitio, ¿no? – dijo Sirius, siguiendo a su amigo hasta la cocina – Además, como me descuide Karim me tiene fregando hasta que se haga de día.

-¿Decías algo, Sirius? – preguntó una voz femenina, falsamente encantadora.

-¿Yo? – preguntó Sirius, volviéndose a enfrentar a Karim con cara de sorpresa – Sólo estaba comentando a Remus lo guapa que estás hoy. ¿Te has hecho un nuevo peinado?

Karim le dio una colleja y lo envió a fregar.

-¡Sálvame, Moony!

-Lo siento, Padfoot, pero me tienen acorralado – dijo Remus, guardando en los armarios latas y cajas que guardaban cosas comestibles en el interior. Cuando terminó de recoger un poco las encimeras, rebuscó en los cajones y sacó un enorme bote de helado de chocolate – Estaba seguro de que lo tenías guardado por aquí.

-Traidor – masculló Sirius, haciendo hechizos por toda la cocina para dejarlo todo impecable.

Karim lo vigilaba muy de cerca, entrecerrando peligrosamente los ojos cada vez que Sirius hacía ademán de detenerse.

Remus dio las buenas noches a la pareja, y salió con Irina de la cocina, hundiendo una enorme cuchara en el helado y llevándoselo a la boca con deleite.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Sirius rodeó la cintura de Karim con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Llevó queriendo hacer esto toda la noche – susurró entrecortadamente, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tienes que fregar...

-Mañana – dijo Sirius, arrastrando a Karim fuera de la cocina. Dando traspiés, consiguieron subir las escaleras y se encerraron en el cuarto del hombre.

Karim cayó sobre la cama, y Sirius se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella. Comenzó a besarla en el cuello, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a los labios de la mujer, entreabiertos y receptivos.

-La noche es joven – murmuró Sirius en el oído de la mujer, sintiendo su aliento en su mejilla.

-A mí se me ha quitado el sueño – replicó ésta con una sonrisa, llevando los brazos al cuello de Sirius con ternura.

**N/A: ¡¡TACHAN!! FIN DEL XAPI, FIN DEL FIC. ¿¿No es emocionante?? No todos los días se dice esto . No quería subir el _Rating_, por eso lo he dejado en ese punto, pero espero (y esta vez de todo corazón) que os haya gustado, que no os haya decepcionado el final y que os hayáis reído, aunk solo haya sido un pokito. Os agradecería muxo muxo muxo si me mandáis un review, pues verdaderamente los necesito para animarme. Me tendríais que ver sonriendo como una tonta delante del PC cada vez que leo algún review vuestro... es k me emociono muxo. Me gusta ver que la gente se lee lo k escribo con tanto esfuerzo.**

**Así que os animo que, además de esta historia, os vayáis a leer el resto. Tenéis las de Bellatrix, pero weno... si queréis de los Merodeadores de este estilo tenéis la de Recuerdos Fotografiados y la de Poder de Persuasión, esta última terminada, y la primera es k son xapis individuales y muy largos.**

**Me vuelto a enrollar como las persianas, pero hoy me lo podéis perdonar, no? Todavía no me creo que haya terminado este fic D En serio, no he logrado asimilarlo.... AHHHHHHHHH, K BIEN, LO HE TERMINADO!!!! JAJAJAJAA!!! Tenia unas ganas ya, no os podéis hacer idea. Y me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo, pero es k muxas ideas revolotean por mi mente, y me da rabia no poder empezarlas. Todavía no sé con seguridad que será lo próximo que suba de los Merodeadores, pero os doy a elegir: el xapi 3 de Rec. Fot. o un fic nuevo en séptimo curso, que sería un James/Lily/Sirius, y tendrá 15 xapis. Creo que lo llamaré "Sonríe", pero aún no estoy segura :-S **

**Y por cierto, k muxo rollo os suelto y me olvido de lo importante. ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!! Comed muxo turrón, muxos polvorones, k os traigan muxos regalitos , y por supuesto, pasároslo genial en estas fechas!! Ya de paso también os felicito el año nuevo, por si acaso no subo nada antes de esa fecha. ¡¡FELIZ AÑO 2005!! (hay k ver k rápido pasa el tiempo...) Os dejo este xapi de regalito de Navidad... de ahora en adelante seré vuestro Papa Noel XD (aunk con tres días de retraso, eso es verdad...).**

**Ah!! Y ya, me dejo de rollos. Os agradecería que aki me dejaseis un review contándome lo k os ha parecido este xapi, y luego, cuando suba la zona de Agradecimientos, un review mas general sobre el fic, contando k os ha parecido en total y eso. Una verdadera critika constructiva!! Animo a los k leen y no dejan review para k dejen por lo menos este general del k hablo, pork me gustaría saber que habéis leído el fic, y no se tarda nada.**

**Muxisimas graxias a todos, por estar apoyándome ahí en todo momento.**

**Joanne Distte**

**PD: U.U es frustrante... lo k me cuesta escribir una hoja de la historia y luego me pongo con la nota de autor y escribo una hoja como el k pela gambas. De verdad... k cosas tan injustas!**


	10. Agradecimientos

**AGRADECIMIENTOS **

Cumpliendo lo mismo que hice cuando terminé Poder de Persuasión, quiero dedicar esta zona para explayarme (como siempre hago .) en agradeceros todos vuestro apoyo. Y aki empiezo los agradecimientos personales:

El fic en general va dedicado **a las chicas de WB**, porque sin sus amenazas de huelga de reviews . nunca habría pasado del capítulo tres. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todas!! Espero que aunque esta historia haya terminado, no dejemos de hablar, y espero veros por el resto de las historias de los Merodeadores que seguiré escribiendo. Gracias a **OrionBlack88**, **AnnaTB**, **KissmeSirius, Julianne Malfoy, Korin Black, Ginnyana, Anaismaketrouble, Julivchp, Marlene77, Nohenatha, Danybel, Kimylestrange, EvansMary, Yunna, Anahi1176, Sanarita31, Algida, Thelmiux, Zafi, Rub, Laurana, TonksWolf, Bee, Yenwood, Lavence, LadyBrightblade **ya** XintyBlack** por vuestro incondicional apoyo.

También, por supuesto, muxas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews aquí, muchos de los cuales son de WB, y otros como **Talhos**, **KaicuDumb**, **Kristen Black** (jeje... que me tienes algo abandonada ), **Leonita**, **Marin Black,** **Angie Crowe** y **Lil-Evans**, y a todos los que simplemente se han leído la historia. Sólo espero que aquellos que la leen y no dejan review se animen algún día. ¡Me gustaría saber todas vuestras opiniones!

Gracias a mi amiga de clase **Mina**, porque sin su ayuda seguiría bloqueada en ciertas partes. Gracias por leerte mis xapis antes que nadie y hacerme esas críticas constructivas tan geniales.

**Disclaimer-Final-Valido-Para-Todos-Los-Capítulos (. Ya lo sé... es k se me olvidaba siempre)**

Todo lo que hayáis reconocido durante este fic (personajes, escenarios, hechos, objetos,...), pertenecen a JK Rowling. Lo que no reconozcáis (que creo que son Karim, Irina, Kral, y algún personaje secundario, así como la trama, algunos objetos y distintos escenarios), me pertenecen. Ruego que sí alguien quiere usar algo, así como exponer mi fic en alguna otra pagina web, me pida permiso antes.

Y sin más dilación, pues todo está dicho ya, me despido de vosotros. Espero veros en mis próximas historias, tanto las de los Merodeadores, como las de Bellatrix o las de todo lo que me pase por esta cabecita mía XD

Joanne se emociona, snif...

¡¡Muxos bexitos, y abrazos, y axuxones!!

**Joanne Distte**

PD: Si alguien quiere que les mande el fic entero a su mail, sólo pídanmelo. Yo encantada. ¡¡Son más de 100 hojas!! O.O K éxito... no me lo puedo creer, jejje... Mi mail está en mi biografía (k e remodelado por cierto... ya iba siendo hora XD)

PD2: Lamento si repito a alguna persona que tiene dos nicks diferentes, pero es k ya tengo un cacao de nicks k no entran en mi cabeza. Así mismo, pide que me perdonéis se he olvidado poner algún nombre... simplemente se me habrá pasado al ir mirando los reviews y me lo he saltado. Sorry!!

**_Este fic se terminó el día 26-12-04_**


End file.
